Commentfic Stories
by ATwistedSista
Summary: These are stories based off of prompts from the LJ community, comment fic or round robins with my friends. The chapter title will give you a glimpse of what is to be expected. Mostly will be Morgan/Reid SLASH, so don't read if it's not your cuppa.
1. Character POV

**Prompt- Criminal Minds, Morgan/Reid, "It's not a doll, it's an action figure!"**

Garcia took a moment to stretch her arms over her head. It was a "slow" day at the BAU, "slow" meaning that no hideous acts of murder required her team's attention, so they were stuck doing paperwork. She had decided to take a break from her own work to play World of Warcraft on her laptop. Suddenly there was knocks at her door and Prentiss and JJ burst inside, giggling like school girls. Garcia found herself grinning along with them as she asked, "And what is so amusing, ladies?"

Prentiss sucked in a breath and managed to say, "Breakroom! Come now!"

Garcia jumped up and followed them to the breakroom. They peeked around the corner inside, and Garcia saw Morgan and Reid standing on either side, Reid looking like an angry kitten and Morgan looking like a scolded puppy. Garcia had to cover her mouth to keep from losing it when Reid stomped his foot and snapped, "You have crossed the line, Morgan! You went too far!"

The girls giggled and snorted as Morgan held his hands up his hands and said slowly, "Pretty boy, can't we just-"

"No!" Reid snapped, crossing his arm over his chest. "I've stayed silent for too long! I don't say anything when you make fun of me for watching Star Trek, or when you roll your eyes everytime I spout off statistics during your sporting events, and especially when you tease me about how books I can read in a hour. But this...it's too much!"

Garcia finally couldn't control herself and she giggled, "Ch-chocolate baby, what d-did you say?!"

Morgan glared at her for a moment before saying, "I said something about his Han Solo do-"

"It is not a doll, it is an action figure!" Reid stomped his foot again, causing another burst of giggles from the girls. Reid pointed at Morgan and growled, "You're cut off, don't bother coming to my apartment tonight!"

The girls backed away, as Reid stormed out of the breakroom, having Morgan trail after him, whining, "Pretty boy, can't we talk about this?"


	2. Joy

**Prompt- Criminal Minds, Morgan/Reid "Show me that there is joy in the world."**

Morgan was relieved when Hotch had announced to the team that they would get two week off. It had come not a moment too soon, as Reid was still struggling with his experiences with Hankel. He had come clean to Morgan about the Diuladid and promised to start going to NA meetings. But with the great weight of those secrets lifted from his shoulders, Reid still remained distant and withdrawn.

As the team gathered their things to go home, Morgan approached Reid, who was slowly loading his messenger bag. He sat down on the edge of the desk and asked softly, "Got any plans for your break, pretty boy?"

Reid shrugged, some of his soft curls falling in his face, and mumbled, "May go home to visit my mother, not sure."

Morgan decided to risk it and curled the fallen strands behind Reid's ear. "Why don't you come home with me? My mom has been dying to get to know you better."

"I don't know," Reid replied softly. "I wouldn't want to impose on your-"

"Nonsense," Morgan insisted. "My mom would love to have you there. I...would love it."

Reid looked him in the eyes and for an instant, his eyes were alive with emotions Morgan hadn't seen in months. But he broke the gaze quickly and said quickly, "I suppose it wouldn't be such a terrible idea. When do you want to leave?"

Morgan couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across his face and replied, "The sooner, the better."

* * *

The first three days there, Reid slept like Morgan had never seen him sleep before. The dark circles that had taken residence underneath his eyes began to lighten and, with Momma Morgan's insistence, he ate something besides candy and bagels. Morgan even let his mom embarrass him beyond repair by showing Reid baby pictures and horrible school head shots. But it was worth the burning cheeks to see Reid smile a little more with each story and photo.

The day before they had to leave, Morgan came up behind Reid that morning and said, "I've got something planned for us tonight."

"Oh, what's that?" Reid asked, stirring in some coffee with his sugar.

"I'm taking you to the Navy Pier," Morgan grinned. "My mom used to take me and my sisters there all the time. My favorite ride was the Ferris Wheel."

Reid finally stopped stirring his sickly sweet coffee and took a sip. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

"Pretty boy, if you eat any more sweets, you'll go into a sugar coma!"

Reid ignored him, buying his fourth cone of cotton candy. Morgan rolled his eyes and herded him toward their final stop at the Pier. They took their place in line at the ferris wheel and by the time Reid had finished his cotton candy, it was their turn. Morgan tossed the empty cone in the trash and took his place next to Reid in the basket. After the attendent made sure they were secure, he returned to his control panel, and in a second, they were going. Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at the look of pure joy on his lover's face. He had one arm curled around one of Morgan's and his other holding the teddy bear that Morgan had won for him in a ball toss.

When they paused at the top, Reid laid his head on Morgan's shoulder and murmured, "Thank you, Derek. For this...for everything."

Morgan turned to kiss Reid's head and mumbled against his scalp, "No problem, pretty boy. I just wanted you to smile again."

"For a while there, I couldn't remember how," Reid observed sadly. "All I could think about was darkness and fear. Even long after you guys rescued me, I still felt trapped in that shack with Hankel."

He tilted his head up to look at Morgan and he took that opportunity to kiss Reid swiftly but truly. He buried one hand in Reid's hair, pulling lightly on the end, while Reid gripped his other arm, responding with enthusiam. The ferris wheel jolting back to life caused them to break their kiss, both of them grinning wildly. Reid brushed his nose against Morgan's cheek and whispered, "Thank you for reminding me that there is joy in this world."


	3. Free For All

**Prompt- Criminal Minds, Reid/Garcia, late night calls**

**Cake**

-Ello?

_Spencey! I have to ask you a _very _important question!_

Penelope? Do you have _any_ idea how late it is?

_I know it's late, but this really is important!_

Then ask your question, so that I can go back to sleep. We *do* have to work in a few hours.

_Okay, okay...what kind of cake do you want for your birthday?_

...Excuse me?

_What kind of cake do you want for your birthday? Your birthday is-_

I know when my birthday is, Garcia! What I don't know is why you thought this was actually important enough to call me at 2:00 in the morning!"

_I'm sorry, Spencer. It's just that.._.

That what?

_Well, Derek wants to make you a cake but was too bashful to ask you himself. This is the first birthday where you two have been a couple and my chocobaby doesn't want to mess up._

...Red velvet, with vanilla icing and lots of sprinkles. Now can I go back to sleep?

_Yes, genius baby! Sweet dreams!_

**First Impressions**

Hello, Garcia.

_Hey, Spencer. How did you know it was me?_

That would be because of the lovely invention that is Caller ID.

_Right, of course! Well, I have to ask you a question._

When don't you?

_Very funny. So...what was your first impression of me?_

My first impression of you? I suppose the easiest answer would be...overwhelming.

_Overwhelming? How so?_

Well, I don't know if you realize this, but you have a commanding prescene that almost demands people near you take notice. You're all neon colors and bright smiles. It can be...overwhelming.

_Oh. Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Do you want to know my first impression of you?_

If it equates me to some cute and cuddly animal with geeky glasses, then no.

_Aww, you're no fun!_

Good night, Garcia.

**Promise**

Hello?

_Hey, Spencer. How are you feeling?_

...Lonely. Derek had to leave once visiting hours were over. But he promised he'd be back first thing tomorrow.

_And be back he will...You know, you really scared us back there, Spencer._

I know. I'm sorry.

_Now I want you to promise me that you're never going to do something like that again._

I promise...to do my best.

**..........**

Hey Penelope?

_Yeah?_

Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?

_Of course I will._

**Awe**

_So, what's it like to be with the sexy man in the BAU?_

It's...it's awe-inspiring at times.

_Awe-inspiring? How so?_

Well, for one, like you said, he's the "sexy man in the BAU" and he wants to be with _me_. That's pretty amazing. Guys like him used to torment guys like me in high school.

_Hey, now! Derek is hardly like those asses back at your school._

I know, but as far as stereotypes go, it was unlikely for us to be together.

_Okay, so what else has you_ in awe_?_

Well...it's amazing how...tender he can be. How he can make me feel like I'm a priceless treasure.

_Awww! Oh, Spencer, even though I love Kevin, you are making me crazy jealous!_

Yes, I hit the jackpot as far as boyfriends are concerned.

_Yes, you did!_

**Rings**

_I have something to tell you!_

No, _I _have something to tell _you_!

_Well, I get to go first because I called you!_

Fine, then. But make it quick!

_Kevin proposed! I'm engaged!_

Congratulations! So am I!

_...WHAT?!_

Derek proposed to me at his place tonight. I'm engaged as well!

_Oh, we are so meeting up tomorrow! We can totally have a double ceremony!_

Now, Penelope-

_I'll come pick you up tomorrow! Bye!_


	4. Movies

**Prompt- Criminal Minds, Reid/Author's Choice, "Mostly I remember the last one. The wild finish. A guy standing on a station platform in the rain with a comical look in his face because his insides have been kicked out." (Casablanca)**

Reid rubbed his mother's shoulders gently as she mumbled erratically and shook in terror, gripping his arm to the point where he was beginning to lose feeling in his arm. The television screen glowed black and white as Casablanca played out. He had every Bogart film ever made memorized from start to finish. For reasons unknown to him and his mother's doctors, Bogart films seemed to calm her down at times and even bring her down from extreme episodes. Her favorite Bogart film was Casablanca.

He planted a soft kiss on her temple and quoted softly in her ear, "Mostly I remember the one. The wild finish. A guy standing on a station platform in the rain with a comical look in his face because his insides have been kick out."

Reid felt his mother stop shaking for a second and managed out, "Can I tell you a story, Rick?"

Reid smiled. "Has it got the wild finish?"

"I don't know the finish yet," she replied, her voice beginning to clear.

"Well, go on," Reid continued, lifting his head and watching the screen. "Tell it-maybe one will come to you as you go along."

Her grip loosen as she began to quote Ilsa's monologue. She began to sit up more and wipe off her face with a tissue. When she laid her head back down on Reid's shoulder, she was calmer as she finished, "...with a feeling she supposed was love."

Reid snorted, tending to get into the emotions of Rick, and responded, "Yes, it's very pretty. I heard a story once- as a matter of fact, I've heard a lot of stories in my time. They went along with the sound of a tinny piano playing in parlor downstairs. "Mister, I men a man once when I was a kid, " it always began."

Reid laughed along with Rick and said, "Well, I guess neither one of our stories is very funny. Tell me, who was it you left me for? Was is Laslo, or were the others in between or...aren't you the kind that tells?"

His mother laughed as he finished and Ilsa slapped Rick in the face. She grabbed the remote from her bedside table and muted the television. Reid found himself smiling and laughing along with her as she smiled at him and, squeezing his hand, said, "I always love it when you do Bogart, Spencer."


	5. Free For All 2

**Prompt- Criminal Minds, Reid/Morgan, cradled like a child...Enjoy!  
**

_To an outsider, watching someone go through drug withdrawal is an experience akin to watching someone go through the fives stages of grief. -Derek Morgan_

**Denial:**

Derek watched Spencer pace back and forth inside his small bedroom. His eyes were crazed and he kept muttering to himself, chewing on his nails and fingertips. He looked much paler than usual, and he looked like he had two black eyes, the circles from lack of sleep were so dark. Suddenly he rushed into the bathroom, and Derek was quick to follow him. He saw his lover hunch over the toilet and the violent sounds of him retching made Derek's skin crawl. He knelt down next to Spencer and pulled his hair back from around his face. In between bouts of nausea, Spencer laid his forehead on the seat and cried softly, "God, this isn't happening, not to me."

Derek only pulled him into his arms for those periods of time and cooed, "It'll all be over soon, pretty boy."

**Anger:**

"What did you do with it?! Tell me now, you son of a bitch!"

Derek ducked as Spencer threw another thick book at his head. Spencer then stepped away from the bookshelf in favor of a more personal approach. He shoved Derek against the door and began pounding his fists where ever they happened to land. Derek quickly clamped Spencer's arms at his sides by wrapped both of his around the thin man. Derek pressed against the door and slid down the floor, taking an unwilling Spencer with him. Derek felt the fight slowly drain from his limbs, being replaced by the tremors that never quite seemed to leave. Derek rubbed his thumbs on Spencer's arms, wondering when this nightmare was going to end.

**Bargaining:**

Derek frowned when he felt a tugging at his zipper. His eyes flew open and he found Spencer knelt on the floor at his waist. Derek's hands flew into motion, trying to stop him, saying, "Spence, man! What the hell?"

"Please, Derek," the young man whimpered, "I'll make you feel so good. Like before? Remember?"

Derek sat up, trying to zip up his pants, but Spencer climbed on his lap, murmuring against his neck, "Please, Derek. I just need a fix, just a little bit. I'll make you feel amazing if you'll just get me a taste, please, Derek!"

Derek pulled Spencer back, ashamed that his body responded to what Spencer was offering. But at the same time, a lump grew in his throat at seeing his pretty boy like this, wanting to trade sex for drugs. He spoke, his voice rough and choked, "You'll make me feel amazing when you're better, Spencer, but not like this. Never like this."

**Depression:**

Derek curled up behind Spencer, feeling his too-thin body shake violently. Once again, he wished they had gone to a hospital, but before they began this nightmare, Spencer had begged to him, "No hospitals! I don't want to risk Strauss finding out."

Derek had wanted to say to hell with that bitch, that his health was more important. But he knew that if Spencer's "problem" had gotten into the wrong hands, that everything he had worked for at the BAU would be lost.

Spencer rushed to the bathroom again, and Derek heard the all-too-familiar sounds of Spencer emptying what little was in his stomach into the toliet. Derek followed him, taking his position behind Spencer to hold back his hair and pressing a cold wet rag to the back of his neck. Spencer coughed and hacked, his body still heaving from nausea but having nothing left in his system. Derek pulled him into his arms and stood, heading back to the bed. Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's neck before going limp, the simple gesture seeming to be too much effort. Derek laid him down and took his place behind him. He took Spencer's thin hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. His heart broke when Spencer didn't even respond. All the fight, all the...everything seemed to have been drained from his body. He seemed....defeated.

**Acceptance:**

Derek yawned as he stripped the bed of its sheets and blankets. All the windows were open in the apartment and some scented candles were burning in each room, Derek's desperate attempt to air out the apartment of the stench of sickness. Spencer finally emerged from the bathroom, wrapped up in his flannel bathrobe, and Derek grinned. His pretty boy finally looked more like a human and less like a corpse. Derek set the bedding in the laundry basket and said, "You look great, Spencer."

"I feel great, actually," Spencer replied, curling his hair behind his ears. "And I'm starving."

Derek chuckled and said, "Well, I made you some chicken soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

Spencer arched an eyebrow. "You made soup? All those nights of take-out and you can actually cook?!"

Derek approached him and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek and mumbling, "Shut up, and let's get you some soup."

Derek started to walk them out of the room, but Spencer stopped. Derek turned back to him and Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, resting his head on his shoulder and murmuring, "Thank you...for everything."

Derek's arms copied Spencer's, and Derek replied softly, his lips brushing against Spencer's forehead, "You're welcome. Anything for you, pretty boy."


	6. Candy World

_Author's Note- Alas, this isn't Morgan/Reid, but I hope you will enjoy it just the same! Thanks to everyone who reads these silly little ficlets! It means alot!_

**Criminal Minds, Rossi/Hotch, Rossi buys Hotch chocolate hearts for Valentine's Day and waits until they're alone to give them to him.**

Rossi watched the bullpen from his office window. He watched as one by one the team members left for the night. Prentiss and JJ first, because apparently Prentiss, having no date for Valentine's Day, offered to watch Herny while JJ and Will went out on a rare date. Garcia was close behind them, popping her head inside his office to wish him a good night and not to stay too late. Rossi smirked as Morgan and Reid left in quick secession of each other, one of their "tricks" they *thought* worked to conceal their relationship.

When Reid's thin figure disappeared from sight, Rossi sighed nervously and pulled one of the desk drawers open. Inside lay a small bag of chocolate hearts. He had never been fond of Valentine's Day, which had never failed to cause strife between him and his ex-wives. "You don't have a romantic bone in your entire body, David Rossi," was what his second wife Shelia had said the day she left him. But something about this relationship he found himself in prompted him to try.

He pulled the bag from its hiding spot and stood, trying to ignore the ridiculous nervous feeling suddenly flooding his limbs. He left his office and headed quickly to his destination...Hotch's office. He knocked once before entering and came upon the all-too-familiar sight of Hotch pouring over case reports. Hotch lifted his head and said with a tired smile, "Dave...I thought you left."

"No," Rossi answered simply, fiddling with the small bag. Hotch quickly spotted it and arched an eyebrow. He then smirked slightly and remarked, "I thought you didn't like Valentine's Day?"

Rossi smiled softly and approached the desk. Setting the bag on one of Hotch's many files, he gave the man a small peck on the lips before replying, "What can I say? You bring out the romantic in me."


	7. Free For All 3

**Prompt- Criminal Minds, Morgan/Reid, Lazy Fest. And a great big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and/or added this bunch of stories of your lists. It really means a lot. I have something in the works that I think you all will enjoy! So stay tuned!**

At first, it was just whimpering noise. It moved from one side of the bed to the other. Spencer, knowing the source of the noise, sleepily nudged Derek with hit foot, whose only reply was to nudge back with a soft grumble. The whimpering ceased for a moment before a great scratching sounded at the door, compounded with louder whimpering. Derek let out a loud groan and shouted, "Clooney! Knock it off!"

"He wants out, Derek," Spencer yawned, rolling on his back and stretching out his limbs. "He needs to take care of his business."

He looked over at his lover just in time to see him childishly bury his head under his pillow, his words "You let him out!" slightly muffled. Spencer snorted and reached over to hit Derek's pillow, groaning, "It's *your* dog, not mine!"

Spencer smirked as he felt the bed shift as Derek dragged himself out from under the covers. He heard Clooney scrambling around Derek, who grumbled, "Get down, Clooney! No jumping!"

Spencer reburied himself under the warm covers and tried to block out Derek and Clooney's noisy activities. Then, just as he was about to drift back into full REM sleep, the covers were yanked away from his body. He whined, sitting up and glaring at the end of the bed. Derek stood there, clad in only his boxers, and grumbled, "Get up."

Spencer laid back down and curled into a ball, mumbling, "I will do no such thing. Not put the covers back on the bed."

"No, Spence," Derek yawned. "This is the first time we've been home on a weekend in three weeks. We have to do spring cleaning!"

"No-oo-oo-o!" Spencer yawned, "we need to be lazy and self-indulgent."

It took a moment before Derek asked halfheartedly, "But what about the house work?"

Spencer smirked a little as he sat up and crawled his way down to the edge of the bed. Placing his hands on Derek's shoulders, he licked a stripe up the dark neck, ending it with a small bite underneath Derek's ear, something he knew drove the older man wild. He then brushed his lips against the outer shell of Derek's ear, murmuring, "It can wait."

As if on cue, Derek's hands moved to grip his narrow hips and drag him closer. Spencer gave him another playful nip and Derek growled, "Ahh...hate it when you do that. Makes me feel like I'm agreeing to anything."

Spencer didn't reply, too busy pulling Derek back in the bed for a couple rounds of morning sex.

**A/N- And as always reviews are appreciated! Thanks a bunch!**


	8. Free For All 4

**Inspired by comment_fic prompt: Criminal Minds, Morgan/Reid, my favorite welcome home Enjoy!**

Derek yawned and grabbed his go-bag from the overhead compartment. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and checked the time. It was only a few minutes past nine, which meant Spencer might still be up. He hadn't been cleared for air travel because of his knee, forcing him to stay behind with Garcia. She sent Derek a text message at one point during the case, saying that even though she adored Spencer, she couldn't wait to have her bunker back to herself.

While everyone shuffled towards the exit, Derek took a moment to send Spencer a text message before exiting the plane. He waited a moment for a reply to no avail. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and filed out behind Prentiss. Everyone exchanged sleepy goodbyes before they headed to their vehicles. Derek's hip began to vibrate as he climbed inside his SUV, tossing his bag in the floorboard. He dug it back out and flipped it open.

"Hey, pretty boy. You still awake?"

"_You know I'm a night owl,_" Spencer replied with a chuckle. "_Besides, I ordered us some take-out. Thought we could stay up late and watch a couple movies?_"

Derek smiled as he turned on the SUV. "Sounds great. I'll be home soon."

(^v^)

Clooney greeted him as soon as he walked inside with enthusiastic barks and nudges with his nose at Derek's free hand and legs. Derek tossed his go-bag on the floor and squatted down to pet his overly-excited Scottish Terrier. Clooney gave him happy licks on his cheeks and chin, Derek running his fingers through his silky black fur and _almost_ cooing, "Yeah, that's my boy! That's Daddy's boy! You miss me? Did Clooney miss his daddy?"

Soft chuckles pulled Derek's attention away from Clooney. He looked up and saw Spencer standing near their small kitchen, a bulging bag of takeout in one crutch-encumbered hand. Spencer adjusted his weight on his crutches and said, "Welcome home."

Derek smiled and moved closer to him, giving him a soft kiss and relieving him of the large bag. Taking a peek inside, he grinned and teased, "Pretty boy, did you order everything on the menu?"

"No, just all your favorites," Spencer replied, hobbling his way to their bedroom. "I know how hungry you get after cases."

Derek followed him, his eyes eagerly taking in Spencer's figure. It took him a moment, but he soon recognized his St. Patrick's Day sleeping pants on Spencer's lanky hips. As Spencer carefully settled into their bed, Derek set their food on the bed and began to undress. He stripped down to his boxers before climbing in next to Spencer. They sat in a comfortable silence as they organized the containers between them. Derek reached over to tug on the sleeve of his Northwestern shirt and remarked, "Nice clothes you got on. I _swear_ I've seen them somewhere before."

Spencer's reply spoke to how much he had changed since they had gotten together. When they first get together, he would have launched into an explanation of the correlations between memory and objects without having admitted the obvious and simple fact. Now, he just grabbed a container of noddles and a fork and replied softly, "I missed you."

Derek grinned and reached for his own container of noddles, mumbling, "Missed you, too, pretty boy."

**_A/N-_** And as always reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	9. Preggers Spencer 1

**This is something that a LJ friend of mine, topetine, and I have been working on for about two weeks. It's a round robin of sorts. It's _mpreg_ between Derek and Spencer, so if that's not your cuppa, then I'd advise you to click out of this story. I will still be posting comment_fic stories, but seeing how this written witin the confines of three comment spaces, that should qualify, right? Well, I hope ya'll enjoy these. Oh, heads up, they might a tad rough at times and short. Reviews if it pleases and sparkles!**

****(^v^)

Spencer groaned after he finished throwing his guts up for the fourth morning in a round. He grimaced and managed to raise himself to his knees. He rested his knees on his small sink and turned on the water, cupping one of his hands to swoop water into his mouth. Standing slowly, he flushed the toilet and left his bathroom. He plopped down on his bed and studied the clock. 8 a.m. Derek was supposed to be back from Chicago today. He had to go there when one of his sisters, Desiree, got into a car accident. They had tried to dissuade him from coming, Desiree saying that her leg was just broken, that she was fine, but Derek, ever the caring brother, refused to hear any arguments. Said care even extended to Spencer, Derek noticing his nauseousness of late. Before he rushed out the door, he kissed Spencer and said, "We're taking you to the doctor when I get back. Can't have my pretty boy sick on my watch."

Spencer worried his bottom lip as his brain worked against him. There was a perfectly logical yet illogical reason to why he was feeling the way he had lately, but he didn't want to even enknowledge that idea. He and Derek had only been together for six months. Spencer closed his eyes as they blurred with tears. What if this scares Derek away? his mind unhelpfully supplied.

"No," Spencer spoke aloud softly. "He was there for me when I went through detox with Dilaudid when we first got together. If he was there for that, then surely-"

His ringing phone jerked him from his slowly-growing panic. Without looking at the ID, he answered shortly, "Spencer Reid."

"Hey Spencer!" Penelope responded brightly. "What's with the stiff greeting?"

Spencer wiped at his eyes quickly, as though she were standing right in front of him, and said, "It's nothing, Gar-Penelope. Sorry. So what's going on?"

He could practically hear the gears turning in her head. Worry colored her voice as she asked, "You sound strange. Is it because of this little stomach bug you've had lately? Derek's been really worried about you."

Tears flooded his eyes again, and he fell back on the bed, his free hand unconsciously moving to stroke his stomach. He swallowed hard against the large lump growing in his throat and replied in a choked voice, "I d-don't think it's a stomach bug, Penelope."

Her end was silent for a second before she gasped and said quickly, "I'll be right over!"

(^v^)

"Did you know that there are about 25,000 cases of male pregnancy each year in the US alone?"

Spencer looked at his friend, who studied him with the same worried expression she had had since she arrived. They sat in his small living room, and he had been avoiding looking down at his small coffee, where they had placed the five different pregnancy tests. He looked at his black TV screen and recited, "Of those cases, around 70% are successful. Failures are mostly the results of miscarriages or abor-"

"Reid!" Penelope exclaimed, causing him to jump. She took one of his hands, tugging it softly, and he looked at her. Her eyes were glittering and she asked softly, "Are you even a little bit happy about this? This isn't something you can explain away or profile. You can't hide behind your wall of numbers and creepy little facts."

He felt his chin tremble as he cried, "How can I, when there are so many odds against me? My body type isn't ideal for carrying a baby, not to mention the sheer amount of stress my job puts me through on a day to day basis."

Penelope pulled him into her arms and he let her, crying into the soft juncture between her neck and shoulder. She rubbed his back in a soothing pattern and pace, murmuring, "Oh, my baby genius, you have to have faith. You have to believe this will work itself out. You can talk to Hotch and make arrangements, staying behind in the local offices when you travel. And when you get into your third trimester, you can hang back with me. Don't forget, you have an entire team and one protective baby daddy that will move heaven and earth for you and your little one."

Spencer couldn't help but smile as she spoke. He sniffed and chuckled, "How is it you seem to have all the answers to life?"

He felt her press a kiss onto the top of his head. "You forget, my dove, I am the goddess of all things worth knowing. It's my duty to know these things."

The egg timer dinged and pulled them from their tender moment. Spencer pulled away from Penelope's warm hug and picked up one of the tests, seeing her follow suit from the corner of his eye. Studying the tiny stripe, he made out the definitive answer: a tiny pink plus sign. He looked over to Penelope and asked, "Positive?"

She nodded and they looked down at the remaining tests, all saying the same thing. Spencer placed his hands, one still holding a test, on his stomach and murmured, "Hello in there."

_**A/N-** The next part, written by topetine, should be posted in a couple days, just to make ya'll wait. *wicked grin*_


	10. Preggers Spencer 2

**This part was written by my buddy topetine over at LJ. We hope ya'll like how things are going! Also things will be AU as far as storyline, so just a heads up! Enjoy and leave reviews if it pleases and sparkles.  
**

Derek Morgan couldn't help but enjoy his little vacation, even if it was for a not so great reason. Desiree's car accident was certainly nothing to be pleased about, but being able to sleep in certainly was a plus, however, waking up alone was a significant minus. He rolled over in the too small bed that had been his since childhood. He looked around, frowning up at the football posters, the Northwestern banner tacked up. He thought about the bikini models taped up to the inside of his closet door and laughed. Oh, how things had changed, though, he certainly wasn't complaining too much.

He rolled out of bed and checked his cell, finding no new messages, a small frown gracing his lips. _Probably a busy morning for Spencer_, he thought before pulling on a sweatshirt and heading downstairs, beckoned by the smell of breakfast. This was certainly nothing to frown at either.

"Morning, sweetie." He heard as the last stair creaked when he hit it, smiling to himself at his Mother's alertness.

"Morning, Mama," He said, entering the kitchen, seeing Des sitting at the small kitchen table with her leg in its pink cast propped up on the extra chair.

"Morning, gimpy," he teased as she wadded up a napkin and tossed it at him. He caught it easily and deposited it in the trash, giving his Mother a kiss. "What's for breakfast, Mama?"

"Banana nut pancakes," she told him, kissing his cheek. "Sit, sit. Coffee's ready."

He poured himself a mug of steaming lifeblood and sat down at the table as commanded. "How are you feeling?" He asked his sister sincerely as she shrugged.

"I'm good. Still a bit sore." She smiled and picked at her pancakes. "Thanks for coming, Derek."

"Des, you know I'm here if you need me. I would not leave my baby sister to hobble around." He beamed a smile at her as she finished her breakfast.

"Well, I have a date with trashy daytime TV." She sighed and smiled, getting up slowly, balancing herself on her crutches, heading to the living room.

His mother handed him a stack of pancakes and sat down beside him, nursing her cup of tea, her motherly gaze on him. "Thank you for coming, baby. It was going to be rough between Sarah and I getting Des' stuff down from her room upstairs."

"It's no problem, Mama." He told her, digging into his breakfast.

"So...how _have_ you been, baby?" She asked as he tensed slightly.

"Fine." He said quickly, knowing he sounded suspicious as he focused himself on using his fork to cut the pancakes into tiny bites.

"Derek..." She said, using _the_ Mom voice that was probing for more.

He tensed enough to not squirm and shrugged. He waged a mental war, weighing pros and cons of coming clean. While his feelings for Spencer were as clear as day, what to tell his mother was a whole other issue.

"Derek, are you in trouble? You _worry_ me being so far away. I don't know what's going on when you don't tell me." She said, reaching over and touching his hand comfortingly.

"Mama..." He said, sighing gently, looking up to see her concerned expression and all he could think about was what she said before the mess with Buford came undone, _you owe me some grand babies!_ "It's nothing, Mama, really." He forced a smile and went back to his breakfast.

Mrs. Morgan sighed and dropped the subject, knowing that she was going to get nowhere as long as Derek stayed so closed up.

"Well, how is Clooney doing at least? Is he still chewing up your shoes when you leave him for the weekend?"

Derek laughed quietly after a moment, finishing the last of his pancakes. "You make it sound like I abandon him when I'm out of town. That dog is spoiled rotten! The neighbor kid walks him before school, after school and before bed, and plays with him. Poor dogs with owners in business, retail and all that get less attention." He smirked as his mother nodded, finishing her tea.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Oh, yeah." He'd neglected to mention the poor puppy's reluctant adjustment to having Spencer around so much, but did slip out with: "Reid was so pissed one night when Clooney chewed up a pair of his favorite Chucks..." He laughed softly, not thinking as Mrs. Morgan's brows raised neatly and all she said was, "Oh?" The kind of "oh" that was a veritably loaded question, practically exploding with curiosity.

"Y-yeah." He smiled and brushed it off, hiding behind his mug.

"Does Dr. Reid spend the night often?" She asked, sounding like it were a valid, conversational question.

"Mama, it's not like _that_--God," he sighed and got up. "No, he's not over that often, we were just working on some consults and it got late, so I made up the guest room."

"Well, I was going to say Clooney was just excited about having someone else's shoes to nibble on."

"Yeah..." He took the dishes from the table to the sink and smiled at his mother. "Hey, go keep Des company, I got the dishes."

"If you insist." She smiled and took her leave, giving his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

Once he was alone, Derek's mind snapped back to Spencer again, immediately, wondering how he was feeling. He dried his hands on a dish towel and checked his phone, making sure there were no messages still. To his dismay, his Inbox remained empty.

_**A/N-**_ Leave lovely reviews and tell my buddy what a wonderful job she did!


	11. Preggers Spencer 3

**Okay, this is my bit again. Sorry it's so short, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Hugs and kisses to everyone who has left reviews! It means alot! Thank you! Enjoy!**

Spencer was laying down in his bed, one hand tracing his flat stomach while the other held his cellphone. He had started and stopped 17 text messages to Derek and almost called him eight times. But every message and phone call were stopped dead in their tracks by Spencer's panic that hadn't gone away. What would he say to Derek? _How's your sister, Derek? Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant._ Tears of frustration leaked from the corners of his eyes and he squeezed them slightly, wishing Penelope would hurry back. She had went out to get ingredients for her "Sadness Cure-All" meal, promising to be back in a flash.

Spencer studied the tiny screen of his cellphone, Derek's contact information still there. He kept half-wishing Derek would call him, just so Spencer could hear his voice. But Spencer knew Desiree was more important. Besides it was so rare that Derek got to spend time with his family, Spencer didn't want to call him with potentially bad news and ruin that special time. Spencer rub his stomach again and murmured, "What am I going to do, baby? I'm so scared."

Suddenly he felt his phone start to vibrate in his hand and his whole body jolted in shock. He looked down, half hoping it was Derek and half dreading it was Derek, until he saw Penelope's picture flashing on the screen. Spencer pressed the Send button and asked, "Yes, Penelope?"

"I forgot to ask before I left," she replied, the sounds of the store registering in the background. "What kind of cheese do you like?"

Spencer sighed tiredly and responded weakly, "It doesn't matter, Penelope. Just as long as it's not Swiss or off-brand cheese, I'll be fine."

"Okay, sweetie. No Swiss or off-brand. I'm almost done shopping, so I'll be back there soon."

Spencer mumbled a half-hearted reply before snapping his phone closed. He rubbed his stomach again and remarked, "With your Aunt Penny around, rest assured that we will be well-fed."

As he said that, the thought popped into his head at how strange it was that he was already having conversations with a tiny being inside him. He tried to picture how Derek would look and sound talking to their baby, but he was still unsure as to how Derek would react. Derek hadn't even told his family that they were together. Suddenly Spencer feared that Derek would resent him for outing him forceably to his family. Spencer felt a stress migraine coming on and decided to be proactive about it. He slowly climbed out of the bed and made his way to his bathroom. Grabbing two washcloths, he soaked them in cold water before ringing them out slightly. As he made his way back to his bed, he folded them into rectangles and laid back down. He placed one over his eyes and the other on the back of his neck. He did a breathing exercise he learned in his psychology class, trying to keep the migraine at bay.

(^v^)

When he woke up, his eyes felt gritty and his stomach rumbled with hunger. He ambled his way to the living room to find Penelope flipping through a magazine. He cleared his throat and she looked up from the glossy pages.

"Hey sleepyhead," she greeted softly. "How did your nap go?"

He shrugged, saying, "It made my migraine go away."

He sat down next to her, his hands tugging at the ends of his boxers. "Did...Derek call?"

Penelope nodded. "He called around 9:30 to say he was leaving. Said he should be back in D.C. sometime late tonight."

Spencer looked at her, licking his lips nervously. "And did you mention...you know?"

"No, Spencer. He deserves to hear that from you."

He looked down again, his stomach gurgling just as he did. He couldn't help but smile softly and Penelope giggled, "Sounds like that little one needs some food. Let me go fix you two a plate and then we'll watch some movies until Derek gets home."

As she got up, Spencer reached out and took her hand. He squeezed it softly and said, "Thank you, Penelope. It means a lot that you're here. I didn't want to be alone right now."

Penelope bent down to give him a soft kiss on his forehead and replied, "That's what friends are for, silly."

**A/N- Again, so sorry it's short, you'll get some meatier posts soon. I post. R&R if it pleases you.**


	12. Preggers Spencer 4

_**Author's Note**- I am sooo sorry I haven't updated lately, but RL has been wearing my ass out! So I decided I would treat you guys to longer entry! Three bits in one! Thank you again to everyone who reads, reviews, and favorites this story! It means a lot!_

**_Topetine's Entry:_**

Derek Morgan left for the airport around noon for his 2 o'clock flight after making sure Desiree and his mother were settled, stopping in to say goodbye to Sarah at work, and visiting the cemetery to pay his respects to the dead.

He sighed and took solace in the hustle and bustle of O'Hare and settled himself down in a row of seats close to the windows, overlooking the busy air strip. He popped in his headphones and put his iPod on shuffle, not really paying attention to the music. Out of the corners of his eyes he watched the rest of the people, the various families, the lone businessmen. He kept looking at his phone, hoping to hear from Spencer. He'd spoken to Penelope earlier, and apparently Spencer was sleeping, having taken the day off from a day of consults. She'd been brief about his condition, other than assuring him that he was alive, okay and doing fine. Just tired, she'd said, and when he'd pressed her for more information she just told him that he and Spencer would talk tonight. Derek did not like the cryptic nature of the suggestion, feeling on edge and nervous. Briefly, he wondered if he'd done something wrong. Really, for Penelope to be there babysitting Spencer while he was home sick, did not sit well with him. She wouldn't drop everything if _nothing_ was wrong. Worry gnawed at him as he flipped his phone open and shut over and over in a habitual movement. What could he have done? Before, he was certain things were going well, but now, he just wasn't sure. He kept his phone open for a minute and sighed, going through the motions to compose a new text as he heard the intercom announce that they'd be boarding soon. He fumbled with the num-pad and tapped out a short message to Spencer. _Hey, txting in case ur still sleeping. Hope ur feeling better. I should be back in town by 9ish after all delays. I'll stop by when I get there? Be good, pretty boy._

He shut his phone off as he got up, getting in line to board behind a young couple, cradling their little girl. She peered at him over her mother's shoulder with big hazel eyes. He smiled at the little girl and gave a little wave with his finger, receiving a coo and a bright smile that hit Derek like a slap. After a moment, he realized what it was, meeting the young couple's eyes with a polite nod and smile. Jealousy.

* * *

Derek was stiff, sore and cranky after the long flight, which had him sitting on the runway for an hour and circling over Virginia for another hour. He was glad he'd told Spencer he'd be back in the evening, not closer to seven when he was _supposed_ to land. He picked up his car from short term parking, paid his fee, and headed home. Upon greeting a very happy dog and dumping his bags he treated Clooney to a quick run around the block to work off some stress before heading back to shower, change and head over to Spencer's. It was 9:15 by the time he was in the car and heading to Spencer's small apartment.

In the parking lot he sat in the car, stalling, nerves eating at him. What if everything wasn't okay? He took a deep breath and killed the ignition and got out, locking the doors behind him. He made his way up to Spencer's apartment and stood outside for a moment, hesitating before the door. He took another deep breath and firmly knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

The door opened slowly, Spencer's face peeking out from the space, which widened when he saw him.

"Hey, welcome back." A small smile graced his face as Derek sized him up; darkish circles under his eyes, paler than usual, hair a little mussed, dressed in pajama pants and Derek's Northwestern Hoodie he'd "borrowed" a few months ago.

Derek smiled finally and stepped inside leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips, one hand squeezing Spencer's hands, the other stroking his cheek. "Mmm, it's good to be home," he said softly, resting his forehead against Spencer's in a gesture of affection, and worry, checking to see if he had a fever. The hand on his cheek moving to brush his hair back behind his ear. "How are you feeling?" He asked, instinctively kissing him again, feeling his hesitation and tension.

"Well.." He sighed and pulled away a little, a weak smile on his lips. He gave Derek's hands a gentle, leading tug and headed towards the couch, sitting down and tucking his legs up under him. Derek stood before him, eyebrow quirked, standing tense and anxious.

"Well? Spence, if something's wrong, you need to tell me. I'm worried," he said, as Spencer patted the space beside him, Derek slowly sitting, trying to ready himself for whatever Spencer was going to throw at him. All of the horrific scenarios ran through his head: cancer, something had happened to his mother, he was having second thoughts, Strauss had found out and was trying to get them fired, he'd been struggling with Dilaudid again...

"Spencer," he said again, giving him a determined look, needing answers.

**_My Entry:_**

_I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant_

It was like a bad song that was on repeat inside his head. Spencer had thought he was ready to tell Derek, he thought he really _wanted_ to tell Derek, but now that Derek was there, sitting next to him, he wanted to swallow his tongue. Making a decision he knew he would regret down the road, he faked a small smile and curled against Derek's side, sighing, "I'm just glad you're back home. I missed you."

He felt some of the tension drain from Derek's body as he wrapped his arms around Spencer and replied, "Missed you, too, pretty boy. How's your stomach feeling?"

"It's still a bit queasy," _because I'm pregnant,_ "but I should be better soon." _Soon being about nine months or less because I'm pregnant._

Tears flooded his eyes at the guilt he felt for lying to Derek, but he needed more time to think, process what this meant. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he said roughly, "I think I might take a personal week or so. You going to see your family makes me want to see my mother. And with Gideon disappearing, going to see her might be the thing I need to regather my bearings."

He felt Derek press a kiss on the top of his head and murmur, "Maybe I could come with you? We could have some alone time."

Spencer shook his head, trying not to sound too urgent with his refusal of Derek's company. He forced a chuckle, "We've done a good job so far of keeping this a secret. Both of us asking for time off, especially after you just got back from Chicago, would be a little suspicious."

_And you being pregnant won't be? _his mind supplied unhelpfully.

Derek sighed, disappointment evident in his voice, and said, "Guess you're right. I just figured...you know, it would be nice."

Spencer gave Derek a peck on the cheek and asked, "I'm tired. Let's go to bed, yeah?"

* * *

Penelope sipped her coffee as she watched the security feed of the entrance to the BAU. She couldn't wait to talk to her doves and give Spencer a big "I told you so". She had complete faith that Derek would be over the moon about having a baby. Sure, it would present some problems at the work place, but it wasn't anything the two of them couldn't handle. She tried her best to suppress a squeal when she saw the two of them on her screen. She jumped up and made her way to the bullpen. She had her mouth open to call out to them when she snapped it shut. Something was very wrong here. Spencer seemed fidgety and scurried toward Hotch's office as soon as he dropped his messenger bag at his desk. And Derek didn't have that expression he had when he and Spencer first got together, that "I'm really happy but I'm trying not to show it" expression. Instead his face was pinched with emotions one didn't associate with finding out they were going to have a kid.

_What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

Hotch looked up from his paperwork when he heard a soft knock at his door. He called, "Come in" and saw Reid enter and close the door behind him. Hotch cleared his throat and asked, "What can I do for you, Reid?"

Reid sat down in the small chair in front of his desk and replied meekly, "I was wondering if I could take two weeks off? With Gideon leaving the way he did and _other_ things happening in my personal life, I'm feeling a little bogged down. I wanted to go visit my mother and try to relax."

Hotch felt for the young man, the troubles he spoke of evident in his tightly-drawn face. He nodded, saying, "Sure, just divide whatever work is on your desk amongst the team and I'll take care of your time-off request. Enjoy the time with your mother."

Reid gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Hotch."

* * *

Derek frowned as he watched Spencer divide the stack of files on his desk into two neat stacks. He didn't feel any better than he did last night at Spencer's apartment. Spencer had a secret and for some reason, he wasn't telling him, which in his mind, meant the secret concerned him. Derek looked down at the file he was working on as he saw Spencer look up from his task. He heard Prentiss ask, "Going somewhere, Reid?"

"Yeah," was Spencer reply, "I've been meaning to go see my mother for a while now. She's even been asking for as much in her letters. Her doctors said it would be good, so away I go."

"Well, have fun!"

As Spencer dropped by Derek's desk to deposit his intended half of the case files, Derek murmured, "Call me when you get there? You know I can't help but worry."

Spencer only nodded then went to Prentiss's desk with her half. He then went back to his desk and gathered his messenger bag before heading to the exit. Derek watched his skinny frame retreat until he heard Prentiss ask, "You okay, Morgan?"

Derek looked away from Spencer and back to his casework, grunting, "Fine."

* * *

Ethan groaned when he heard his cellphone blaring from his bedside table. His hand searched blindly for it before seizing it. He jabbed the Send button and groaned, "This better be good!"

"_Ethan?_"

Ethan shot up in his head, a frown already forming on his face. He checked the ID twice before answering, "Spencer? Well, this certainly is a surprise."

He heard Spencer sniff and ask softly, "_Can I come and stay with you for a while? I have some heavy news to deal with but I can't tell Derek yet._"

"Sure, Spencer," Ethan replied, scrubbing his face with his free hand. "I'll have my tiny guest room ready for you. Are you okay?"

Another sniffle sounded, which sparked serious concern from Ethan for his young friend, and Spencer mumbled, "_I don't know._"

**_Topetine's Entry:_**

Derek had dropped Spencer off at the airport later that day, unable to shake the feeling that something was going on, and unable to shake the bruised ego that accompanied it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, flipping up his shades as they stood beside his black SUV, illegally parked in the drop off zone. He reached out and took Spencer's arms, sliding down from his skinny biceps to his wrists before covering his cold delicate fingers. It was a movement that was meant to be comforting and bring him closer, trying to cross the physical and emotional rift between them.

Spencer hid behind the veil of his hair and nodded. "Yeah."

"That was...so convincing," Derek said, a frown on his face. "Spencer...did I do something?" he asked, his concern outweighing his self-consciousness as Spencer shook his head. "Look, if it's about your shoes, I'll buy you a new pair," he said, not knowing what else he could have done wrong.

Spencer shook his head again, sniffling softly. "No, no. I just...I need some time. My mother...she isn't doing so well," he lied, flipping his hands around to give Derek's a squeeze.

Morgan sighed softly and stroked his thumb against the side of Spencer's hand. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what to do for you." He smiled weakly and looked down at their hands. "I'm not used to not being able to help, you know it's my thing." He said as Spencer laughed softly, though there was no real humor in it.

"I know, you're a fixer." He leaned into him, letting Derek give him a rather platonic hug, subtly kissing his temple.

"Call me when you get there, okay? Call me if you need anything." He let him go reluctantly, helping Spencer with his bag.

"I will." He said, as Derek found himself touching him again.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Hey...I gotta go...I need to get going, I need to get through security and all..." He said, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"Okay...Okay." Derek said, finally nodding. "I'll talk to you when you land. I'll miss you." He added softly as Spencer gave a small wave and stepped backwards towards the doors.

* * *

Spencer made it through security easily enough, but staying on the cleared side was a struggle. He paced back and forth at the rows of seats by the terminal, his stomach fluttering uneasily with a mixture of nerves, shame, anxiety and morning sickness. He kept pacing and continually racing through all of the possibilities.

"_Flight 321 to New Orleans will be boarding momentarily._"

And his stomach did an even bigger flip.

* * *

New Orleans was just as he remembered it, wonderfully dirty, muggy, loud, busy and full of smells that no longer were appetizing. He'd spoken to Ethan in the cab and was told to meet him at the bar to wait for him to finish work.

He made his way into the dark, smoky bar, his stomach continuing to turn.

He looked around and sat down in the chairs that he'd once shared with Gideon. He felt a sudden pang of regret and loss. He met Ethan's eyes from across the room after he finished his song and received a small smile, and suddenly, Spencer wondered if he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Morgan was tense all day, feeling like he was hitting brick walls wherever he turned. He'd spoken to Spencer when he landed, a short conversation that had gotten cut short. But something just didn't feel right. He hated that he was profiling him, but the noises around him didn't sound like Vegas. _I'm imagining things_, he told himself and got up to see Garcia about running some background on a lead for the consult.

"Yes, my love?" She cooed, not looking over her shoulder as the door opened.

"Hey, can you look this up for me?" He said as she spun around slowly, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Derek, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He said, handing her the file. "It's highlighted."

"Honey, did you and Spencer...?" She asked, as he frowned.

"Did we what? He's gone to see his Mom."

"Oh, okay," she said as he arched a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just...look...sad." She said, choosing her words very carefully.

"Babygirl, is there..." he sighed and shook his head, "is there something Spencer's not telling me?"

"Angelfish, no. I think he just needs some time, you know? Just trust him, okay?"

* * *

Despite Penelope's reassurance, he was still in an awful mood, and felt like shit. At the end of the day Emily stopped at his desk, giving his arm a gentle nudge.

"Hey. You look like you could use a drink...or three." She smiled sympathetically as he sighed.

"You have no idea." He leaned back and looked up at her.

_**A/N**: I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Review if it pleases! I promise the next update won't take as long! Thank you for reading!_


	13. Education

_Author's Note- This isn't the preggers!Spencer bit, but I just had to share it with all of you! Don't worry, you will get your next dose of the preggers!verse on Wednesday. Enjoy!_

**Criminal Minds, Hotch/Jack, learning to tie his shoes**

Hotch wiped crumbs of bacon from the corner of his mouth. He smiled as he watched Jack spear the last of his pancake wedges. He was still on the leave given to him after Haley's death. Today they had plans to go to the zoo. Jack was especially excited about seeing the monkeys. He took a sip of his coffee and asked, "All done, buddy?"

Jack nodded and set down his fork, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He let out a little burp and giggled, "Excuse me."

"Do you need help picking out your clothes?" Hotch asked, gathering their dishes.

"Nope!" Jack announced as he climbed down from his chair. "I can dressed myself all by myself!"

"Well, all right, then!"

Hotch stood and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen. He rinsed them off before sticking them into the dish washer and heading to his own room to get ready. He pulled open his closet and chose a simple t-shirt, jeans, and his running shoes. Slipping them on quickly, he then headed to his bathroom to shave. Just as he was finishing up, he heard something coming from Jack's room. He wiped off his face and went to check it out. He peeked through the cracked door and saw Jack sitting on the floor, his little shoulders shaking with soft cries. Pushing the door open, he cleared his throat and squatted down next to Jack, saying, "Hey, buddy. What's wrong?"

"I c-can't tie my shoes!" he cried, pointing at his feet. "M-mommy was still teachin' me!"

Hotch's heart clenched in his chest at his son's tears. He sat down and pulled Jack's little feet closer, soothing, "Don't worry, buddy. I'm pretty sure I know how Mommy did it."

He looped one lace and recited, "Was it...loop, swoop, and pull?"

Hotch tugged it extra tight and Jack looked up at him, amazed. He wiped at his face messily and asked in awe, "You know it, too? But Mommy said she 'vented that sayin'!"

Hotch smiled and ruffled his hair. The lie came easy, for Haley, as he said, "Before I met your mommy, I wore flip-flops because I didn't know how to tie my shoes. I was hopeless without her."

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed.

Jack tied his other shoe with Hotch supervising. They stood, Jack scrambling to his little bedside table to kiss his framed picture of Haley. Hotch gathered his son in his arms and Jack mumbled into his shirt, "Mommy was pretty 'mazing, wasn't she, Daddy?"

Hotch sniffed a little and replied, "Yeah, buddy, that she was."

_A/N- Reviews if it pleases you, and remember: tune in on Wednesday for the next dose of preggers!Spencer verse! Please and thank you!_


	14. Preggers Spencer 5

**_Author's Note_**- _Yes, the update you've all been waiting for! I hope that this update will nip any Ethan!hate in the bud, 'cause he's a good guy in this ficlet. I decided to combine two to three bits since they are so short. I figured you guys would enjoy that. But I'll shut up now...until next Wednesday! Enjoy!_

**_My Entry:_**

Spencer stood as Ethan made his way off the stage and towards him. He shrugged his duffel bag on his shoulder and picked up his smaller bag from its place at his feet. When Ethan reached where he was sitting, he shook his head and said, "As much as I love being your confidant, why is it _only_ when you have problems, that you come to my neck of the woods?"

Spencer shifted the weight of the duffel bag bag, saying softly, "I'm sorry, Ethan, but you were-"

"It's all right, Spence," Ethan said, cutting him off with a hand wave. He reached over to take Spencer's duffel bag and commented, "You look like hell, by the way. So how about the two of us go back to my place and eat some red beans and rice with cornbread? And then _after_ you've had a good night's sleep, we can talk about what's buggin' you. Sound like a plan?"

Spencer nodded wordlessly, following his friend out of the bar.

* * *

"You have no idea."

Emily frowned at the defeated tone in her friend's voice. She rubbed his shoulder and suggest, "So why don't we go back to your place and have those drinks and I'll order us some take-out?"

Derek tried to give a half-hearted "Nah, you don't have to do that" but Emily wouldn't hear it. They gathered their things, waving in the direction of Hotch's office, and headed toward the BAU lobby. Once in the parking garage, they split and headed to their respective vehicles. Emily followed Derek to his place and called a good Chinese place. After finding out that they did deliver to Derek's neighborhood, she ordered some of her favorites for two. She gave them Derek's address and apartment number before hanging up the phone. She followed him as he turned into his apartment complex. She parked in a space designated for visitors and turned off the engine. She climbed out of her car and called to Derek, "I ordered us some Chinese on the way over!"

He nodded, heading towards his apartment door. Each building of the complex held three bunches of four apartments. Derek was on the ground floor. She smiled when she heard barking and scratching at his door. He unlocked it and opened it slowly, saying, "Get back, Clooney, you goofy mutt!"

Emily grinned when she saw the cute black Scottish terrier bouncing around her and Derek's ankles. She squatted down after Derek closed the door and cooed, petting the dog's silky fur, "Oh my goodness, aren't you adorable? Yes, you are, you little cute baby boy!"

Derek snorted, "Don't let his cute act fool you. He can be the spawn of Satan at times. Shit, just last weekend, he ate Spencer's..."

Emily looked up as Derek trailed off and headed to the kitchen. Emily stood up and followed him, saying, "So this..mood you're in, it has to do with Reid, doesn't it?"

She could tell he thought about lying for a second but instead he just nodded. As he pulled open his refrigerator, Emily remarked, "You know, JJ and I know about you and Reid."

Derek's head shot up and she cringed as it barely missed the edge of the freezer door. She could tell by his panic what he was thinking and she quickly said, "Hotch doesn't know, of course. He's too caught up with work and his problems with Haley to notice anything else."

His shoulders visibly shagged with relief. He grabbed two Michelobs and handed her one. She just held hers while Derek opened his and drained half of it in one pull. Emily frowned but waited, sensing that he really needed to speak. He leaned against the counter and looked down at the bottle in his hands. After a moment, he mumbled, "Something's up with Spencer, but I can't figure out what it is."

Emily opened the beer Derek offered and took a small sip, asking, "What's his behavior been like?"

Derek took another sip from his beer before saying, "Distant. Doesn't really want me touching him. Then this trip to Vegas? Reid hasn't mentioned anything about his mother lately, and now all the sudden, he wants to go to Vegas for two weeks and spend time with her."

"Do you think he actually went to there?" Emily asked, feeling bad about casting doubt on Reid's intentions.

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang and Emily went to answer it. She handled the exchange with the delivery boy quick and closed the door. Derek had moved to the living room, laying two forks and the rest of the six pack of Guinness on the coffee table. They say in silence for a little bit, just munching on different foods. She looked over at Derek just as he lowered his container of noodles and sighed, "I just want to know what I did wrong."

* * *

JJ yawned as she headed to her car. Pulling her cellphone from her purse, she tapped out a quick message to a certain cop down South. _Hey...might head down 2 ur neck of the woods 4 a visit. Would that b ok?_

A moment later, she grinned when she received the message: _Sure, cher_

* * *

Spencer stretched and yawned as he rose from his deep sleep. Studying the small clock, his eyes widened when he saw that it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. He blindly grabbed for his cellphone and checked to see if he had messages. Sure enough, he found two missed calls and voicemails, one from Derek and the other from Prentiss, and three text messages, two from Derek and one from Penelope. He guessed that this meant Derek was still concerned, and his behavior was worrying the girls. He stumbled out of Ethan's guest room, following the smells of frying bacon and toasting bread. As he entered the living room, he cleared his throat and Ethan turned, teasing, "And the dead walks. I've got some coffee in here, and I'm making BLT's. Hope you're hungry."

"Starving," Spencer replied and just then his phone started ringing. He looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Derek. Hissing "Stay quiet!" to Ethan, he quickly answered with, "Hey, babe. What's going on?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone earlier?" Derek asked, ignoring his greeting. "I've been calling and texting you all morning."

"Derek, calm down!" Spencer snapped then winced. Taking a softer tone, he replied, "I just got up, jet lag caught up with me, and I crashed as soon as I got inside my hotel room."

"Oh, sorry, Spence," Derek said, sounding guilty. "Shit, babe, it slipped my mind about the time zone difference. So when are you going to see your mother?"

Spencer looked away from Ethan, feeling hot with guilt as he lied, "Just as soon as I get ready and get some food in my stomach. I'll tell her you said hi. Now I got to go, Derek. Need to shower."

Disappointment was evident in Derek's voice as he replied dully, "Yeah, okay. I love you, pretty boy."

"Love you, too."

He pressed the End button and turned back to see Ethan studying him with his "I smell bullshit" expression. Spencer shuffled his feet and Ethan motioned for Spencer to come closer with a butcher knife, saying, "Apparently we have much to discuss. Chief topic being why your boyfriend seems to think you're in Las Vegas."

**_Topetine's Entry:_**

Emily frowned at Derek from across the table before reaching out to touch his hand comfortingly.

"You okay?" She asked as he shrugged, placing his phone atop the table.

"Something just isn't right," he sighed and withdrew his hand.

"Can you think of anything that might have happened?" She asked as Derek frowned. "I can't," he said as Emily gave him the look. "Well..."

"Well?"

"I mean, I didn't invite him to come to Chicago when Des got in her accident, and I-I didn't tell my mom about us," he admitted as she nodded.

"Maybe it's payback? Like you went off to see your family for a few days, and now he's going to see his?" She suggested as he shrugged. "Look, Derek...coming out to your family is never easy."

"Yeah, like you know." He snapped as she laughed quietly.

"Actually, I do." His brows pinched as she nodded."It doesn't get easier, but, on the bright side, your mother is a lot more caring than mine is."

"You?" He asked as she smirked.

"Yeah. Mom asks me if I'm _still a lesbian_ every time I see her." She laughed softly and sipped at her diet coke, finally getting a smile from Derek.

"I just feel like he's keeping something from me. I hate acting like I don't trust him, but something just isn't right."

"Look, take it one step at a time. You two have known each other for years, you two are great together, but he might just need some space. Look, it's Friday, we have the weekend off, let's just go out, relax, take your mind off it and approach it on Monday."

* * *

JJ had left a little early that afternoon and flew to New Orleans for a romantic weekend with Will. He was waiting for her in the airport with a small bouquet of mixed wildflowers.

"Well, hello, cher," he said, with that charming drawl and lazy smile.

"Hello yourself, Detective," she said, smiling sweetly, blushing a little as he gave her the flowers, accepting a kiss as well.

"Don't you Detective me," He laughed, brushing her hair away from her cheek, kissing her again. "How on Earth did you manage a whole weekend off?" He asked as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Well, Spencer is visiting his mother, Morgan had just gotten back from Chicago...we all could use a break, really," she said as he took her hand and lead her towards the exit of the airport.

"I certainly won't argue with that," he admitted, keeping her close.

* * *

Ethan sat at the small kitchen table and handed Spencer a cup of coffee.

"Unless you'd like something stronger." He said as Spencer hesitated and shook his head.

"I probably shouldn't have either." He murmured, sitting down slowly, holding his stomach lightly.

"Since when do you refuse coffee?" Ethan asked suspiciously, sipping out of his own mug. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on now? Why's your beau think you're visiting your Mama?"

"I just needed to get away." He said, sighing in defeat as he picked at his sandwich.

Ethan put down his mug and sized him up, the dark circles under his eyes, the paleness, the tenseness in him. "Are you using again?" He asked, point blank, watching him flinch.

"No...No." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. "I almost wish it was that easy."

"Then what is it? You having second thoughts about him? I didn't meet him, but if he was able to pull you out of yourself, then he's probably damn good."

"Ethan...this is going to sound absolutely _crazy_," he said as his friend shrugged.

"Try me."

"I..." His voice cracked a little as he curled up tighter. "I'm..." He shook his head and he looked away."I'm pregnant."

He looked up and caught a tiny glimpse of confusion with a hint of shock on Ethan's face before he smiled softly. Ethan dragged his chair over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him into a gentle hug.

"And?"

"And what? This is...insane." Spencer said as Ethan chuckled.

"When I was a kid, I asked my parents where babies came from. They told me they came from love." He smiled and rubbed his back gently.

"Well, that's just..." He shook his head and pulled away, on the defensive. "It's factually inaccurate. I am factually inaccurate. This isn't supposed to happen." He choked out, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

"Have you been to a doctor?"

"N-no."

"Spencer," He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, trying to catch his gaze, "you gotta learn to see miracles when they're right in front of you."

**_My Entry:_**

Spencer leaned back in the small chair, hands resting on his stomach, and sighed, "It doesn't feel so miraculous."

He looked up at Ethan, who had taken a bite of his BLT and was studying him with an irritated stare. He took a moment to swallow before saying, "Well, then get an abortion."

"What?" Spencer exclaimed, his voice jumping up two or three octaves.

"If it is such an inconvenience, then get an abortion," Ethan snapped. He ran his fingers through his dark brown curls, continuing with, "You really piss me off, Spencer. You spend all your time dwelling on the negative of a situation that you obliterate the positive!"

Spencer stood sharply, causing his chair to fall backwards, and growled, "Well, excuse me for trying to be logical about this! No nevermind about my job, I'm not even sure Derek _wants_ this baby! He hasn't even told his family about us!"

"God damn it, Spencer!" Ethan yelled, standing as well. "Can logic for _once_ in your life! Go out on a limb of faith! Tell Derek, your boyfriend, the father of your child! He might surprise you and be over then moon about this. If he's by your side, everything else will work itself out!"

Spencer stormed away, almost tripping over his chair, and headed toward the door to the apartment's small balcony. He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. He knew that getting himself so worked up wasn't good for the baby. Sitting down in the wicker chair adorning the balcony, he decided to check his messages. He called his voicemail, typing in his security code when prompted, and listened.

_Message one: Saturday, 8:31 AM- Hey, pretty boy. Just wanted to say good morning, hope you got a good night's sleep. Call me okay? I love you._

He deleted it, bile rising in his throat and tears flooding his eyes.

_Message two: Saturday, 11:04 AM- Hey, Reid, it's Prentiss. Morgan's really worried about you. So whatever is actually going on with you, you need to clue him in. He deserves that much. Bye._

Guess we weren't as good at keeping this a secret as we thought, Spencer thought dryly as he deleted Prentiss's message. He ended the call and then checked his text messages. The two from Derek asked why he hadn't called yet and was he okay. He opened Penelope's and hissed, "Shit!"

_Why the hell r u in NO? CALL ME!_

* * *

Penelope was relaxing on her couch, watching _The Breakfast Club_ when Weird Al's _White and Nerdy_ started blaring. She snatched her cellphone from the cushion next to her and answered shortly, "You are in so much trouble, Spencer Reid."

"_Please don't tell Derek!_" Spencer pleaded. "_I just needed to get away, so that I could really process what this means._"

Penelope growled, "You're not the only one with a say in this, Spencer! Why the hell didn't you tell Derek? He could help you, be there for you!"

"_Because Derek is a part of what I need to process!_" he cried. Penelope bit her lip as she listened to him break down into light sobs on the other end. A part of her wanted to comfort him, but the other part wouldn't because of Derek. Penelope sighed, "Your secrets are making Derek feel like shit, Spencer. You two should be together, _giddy_ over creating a little baby. But instead you're hiding out in New Orleans."

"It's not that simple," Spencer replied brokenly.

"It is that simple," Penelope snapped. "You've got one week to tell Derek or I will. I'm sorry, Spencer."

* * *

JJ was happy she was able to take in the sights of New Orleans without the threat of a killer on her mind. Will was playing the perfect tour guide. At that moment, they were walking down the French Quarter, holding hands while she listened to his vast knowledge on his beloved city. She had looked toward a building Will had pointed out when her jaw dropped. There, sitting on one of the balconies, was Spencer. He looked upset, his head bent and thin shoulders shaking.

"JJ?" she heard and a second later, Will gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She looked back at him, stammering, "S-sorry, it's just-"

"Hey," he commented, his eyes lighting up with recognition, "isn't that one of your co-workers? Reid, was it?"

She looked back at Spencer and her jaw dropped again. Another man emerged from the apartment and squatted next to Spencer, rubbing his back. Spencer looked up and quickly moved to give the man a hug. After a moment, they stood and went back inside, the man's hand resting on the small of Spencer's back.

"JJ, is everything all right?"

JJ shook herself out of shock, moving to give Will a light kiss. He curled an arm around her waist as she replied, "Yeah, everything's fine."

* * *

Derek sighed as he channel-surfed while petting Clooney. He couldn't help but feel lonely without Spencer there. He had hoped that after being away, they could have spent the weekend being lazy together. Just as he stopped on the Bio Channel special on _Caddy Shack_, his phone buzzed. He looked down, hoping against hope that it was Spencer only to be disappointed when he saw it was JJ.

"Great," he grumbled, "a fucking case. Just what I need."

He opened the message and frowned when he read, _I think you should know something about Spencer. Call me._

**_A/N_**- _Thank you for reading and hugs and kisses to everyone who continues to read and review! I make sure I read all of your comments and respond. Keep 'em coming! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside._


	15. Staringout Prompts 1

_**Author's Note**_- _Sorry for the false alarm! This isn't a preggers!Spencer update. The following trio of prompts are from the lovely community staringout over at LJ and are for my buddy, topetine, as a get well soon/happy birthday package. I hope she and anyone else who reads these enjoys them! Comments are like toasty Derek Morgan kisses!_

**~dark chocolate, Frank Sinatra, and a dusting of show~**

Spencer had been content to sleep the day away. The past two months had not been kind, and he had wanted to weep in relief when Hotch announced he had secured them two weeks vacation just in time for Christmas. He and Derek had been excited because this would be their first Christmas together as a couple. The team members who had been around for the Fisher King case hoped in the back of their minds no such thing would happen this time.

Spencer's stomach rumbled loudly once again, his body protesting to his trying to sleep in. He rolled on his back and stretched out his limbs. He frowned as he felt at Derek's side of the bed and found that it was empty. He sat up, his body shivering as it emerged from from his warm cocoon of blankets. Slipping his feet into his house shoes, he padded to their closet and snagged Derek's Northwestern hoodie, sighing and grinning like a fool as he breathed in Derek's scent. He headed down the hallway and his stomach rumbled again as he smelled breakfast cooking. He peeked around the corner and grinned when he spotted Derek in the kitchen in a long-sleeved gray thermal, black boxers, and his "Kiss the Cook" apron. Clooney sat on the floor at Derek's feet, licking his chops and staring up at him with that "give me some" look.

Spencer headed to the living room toward Derek's stereo system. He found the CD he was looking for and slipped it into the player, adjusting the volume ever so slightly. Frank Sinatra's voice crooned over the speakers and Spencer moved to the stockings hanging over the fireplace. He plucked the large plastic candy cane filled dark chocolate Hershey kisses from his stocking. He then curled up on the couch, content to watch the cracking fire and eat his candy.

Just as he had opened the plastic candy cane and began to roll a chocolate kiss around in his mouth, he heard a deep chuckle followed by, "Chocolate for breakfast, pretty?"

Spencer turned to look behind him and saw Derek standing there, smiling. He got on his knees and hobbled in front of Derek to bestow a chocolate-flavored kiss on his klips. Derek moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, murmuring, "Mmm, yummy. Dark chocolate kisses."

"Yes, well," Spencer replied between kisses, "I'm simply...adhering...to your apron's...request."

Derek grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Spencer nuzzling to fit his head underneath Derek's neck. He felt Derek press soft kisses on the top of his head and his voice rumble in his chest as he remarked, "The weather channel says we should get at least six inches of snow today. It's already snowing."

Spencer pulled back, his body filling with excitement, and rushed to the window, tripping over the arm of the couch. He grinned when he saw a thin layer of snow covering the ground. Derek came up behind him and Spencer leaned back, enthusing, "Perhaps later we can build a snowman and make angel snows?"

Derek rolled his eyes but replied, "Whatever you want, pretty boy."

**~"I haven't done this since I was a kid."~**

Derek shivered as he finished the head of the snowman. He looked around to see Spencer, completely bundled up, examining the branches of one of the trees for the "perfect arms for Sherlock". Derek shook his head and chuckled at his lover's child-like examinations of the branches, before carefully lifting Sherlock's head from the ground to place it on top of his mid-section. Just as he had finished, he heard Spencer cry out in triumph and turned to see him remove two sturdy-looking branches from the tree. As he broke off smaller twigs along the length, he said, "Did you know that the largest snowman on record was built in Bethel, Maine in 2008? Actually it was a snow-woman, Olympia, standing 122 feet and one inch tall. She was named for Olympia Snowe, a U.S. Senator representing Maine."

"No, I didn't," Derek replied, shaking his gloves free of snow.

He watched Spencer as he carefully placed the "arms" on Sherlock's torso, walking away several times to observe it. Derek just watched him, bemused with his behavior. Spencer then began to pull items from his coat pocket with which to decorate Sherlock. He handed Derek several stones, which he used to make the eyes (that Spencer adjusted) and his buttons ("Make sure they are all perfectly vertical."). Spencer, meanwhile, dressed him with a detective hat, one of his scarves, and a carrot nose. After all was said and done, they stood back and studied the finished product. Derek pulled Spencer close and nuzzled his chilly neck with his equally chilly nose and said, "I haven't done this since I was a kid."

"What?" Spencer asked with a shiver. "Build a snowman?"

Derek nodded, unable to stop his dark thoughts. "After my dad died, Mom wasn't able to keep up with the house payments, and we...had to move. Our first Christmas at the apartment, I built one in the small courtyard, but later, I peeked outside to check on it and someone had smashed it."

Spencer turned in his arms and Derek looked down, embarrassed for ruining the light mood. He felt Spencer move to link their hands together and listened to him say, "Well, I never had snow in Vegas, but I had a sandbox. So I would make sandmen."

Derek couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face and looked up to see an identical one on Spencer's. He quirked an eyebrow and repeated, "Sandmen?"

"Yes!" Spencer laughed. "I would make whole families each year. I even found tiny pebbles and stones to make the buttons."

Derek smiled, imagining a little Spencer in his backyard, making sand families. Spencer bounced a little bit and said, "There's one more thing I want to do."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Spencer moved them away from Sherlock then let go of Derek's hands, falling back onto the snow. Derek laughed as he watched Spencer move his arms and legs in a sweeping motion. After a few minutes, Spencer finally stopped and held his hands up, Derek bending slightly to pull him up. Spencer turned around quickly to examine his snow angel. He turned back, his teeth chattering as he said, "I-it's p-perf-fect!"

Derek pulled him close and moved them around the angel, saying, "All right, then let's get you inside before you freeze to death."

**~A smoldering fire, a watch, and a broken candy cane~**

Spencer smiled as the credits to A Christmas Story began to roll. After they changed out of their snow-soaked clothes, they grabbed two thick quilts from the hall closet and settled on the couch for a marathon of Christmas movies. After Spencer turned off the TV, Derek kissed the side of his head before standing up to add another log to the dwindling fire. Spencer quickly reached under the couch to retrieve Derek's hidden gift. Spencer had been waiting all day for the right moment to give Derek his special gift. It had took him a while to figure out what to get him, but after a late night conversation at his mother's home, he finally decided. Derek had a couple drinks and told Spencer about the night his father was shot. Derek started to cry when he told Spencer how, after the thug had shot his father, he stole the watch his father had been given the year Derek was born. Spencer remember aching that night as Derek actually broke down, crying about how guilty he had felt that he hadn't stopped the murdering bastard.

Spencer adjusted the silver bow on the small black box just as Derek turned back to the couch. Arching an eyebrow and moving to sit back down, he gestured at the gift and commented, "I thought we were done exchanging gifts?"

"This one is special," Spencer replied, handing the box over to his lover. "Merry Christmas, Derek."

Derek smiled and lift the small lid. The slick black leather shone softly from the flickering light from the fire and the golden lettering Seiko seemed to glitter so ever slightly. Derek's head shot back up to Spencer and he breathed, "Is this...?"

"Open it!" Spencer insisted with a grin.

Derek pulled the case from the box and opened the lid. He gasped and Spencer bit his lip at the reaction. Spencer had studied a few pictures of Derek's father and his watch and asked his mother a few questions about the details. Spencer had almost given up hope on finding one until a week ago, a vintage watch collector called him. He gave him a 1973 Seiko with a black dial and a black leather band. When Derek looked up again from the watch, his eyes were glossy from tears.

"H-how?"

Spencer shrugged. "I just made a few phone calls and called in some favors. I know it won't replace the one you lost, but-"

Spencer's words were cut short as Derek pulled him in for a fiery kiss. He moaned loudly at the raw emotions he felt and chose to ignore the salty taste of tears. They finally broke the kiss after a moment, gasping as they rested their foreheads against each other's. Derek was the first to speak, whispering, "Spencer...I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me. Thank you so much."

Spencer adjusted his position on the couch and hissed when he felt something poke into his ass. He stood and Derek laughed when they saw a broken candy cane protruding from between the couch cushions. Spencer shook his head before holding out a hand for Derek to take. Derek stood and Spencer squeezed their joined hands, murmuring, "Why don't we head to the bedroom and I can tell you of one way you can thank me?"

Derek leaned forward to give him another passion-filled kiss, whispering against his lips, "Lead the way, pretty boy."

_**A/N-**__ I hope ya'll enjoyed these and aren't too put out with me that this wasn't a preggers!Spencer update. That's coming Wednesday, I promise!_


	16. Preggers Spencer 6

_**Author's Note**_- _Yes, it's the update you've all been waiting for! Once again, I would just like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews! After you finish reading this bit, check out the ending author's note for a challenge! Enjoy!_

_**Topetine's Entry:**_

A numbness spread throughout him as he held his phone, reading and re-reading the message over and over, trying to get a grip. He got up and paced a few measures and headed to the kitchen for a beer, popping open a Michelob, taking a few long drinks before flipping open his phone again. He hated cryptic messages like this. He hated all this cryptic bullshit. All he wanted was some answers. He took a minute to compose himself, to think of what he was going to say, to try and prepare himself for whatever bad news JJ could have. After all, JJ was privy to more information than the rest of them. What if she'd stumbled across something? He shook his head and hit the green button to dial her number, raising the phone to his ear hesitantly.

It rang once, twice, three times before he heard background noise; music, talking, glasses clinking, shuffling, a muffled hold on, and then a relative quieting.

"Morgan? You still there?" JJ asked as he nodded, then forced himself to answer.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Look...where are you? What is this about?"

"I went down to see Will for the weekend..." She answered, still not sure how to break what she'd seen to Derek. She still couldn't believe Spencer could do something like that, they all knew Derek had trust issues.

"So, you're in New Orleans?" He stated, frowning and shook his head. "What does that have to do with Spencer, he's visiting his Mom." He said, saying a silent prayer that it was actually true.

"Derek...I-I'm not sure how to tell you this...I'm not even sure about what I saw but..."

"JJ." He said, a quiet demand for her to spit it out.

"I saw Spencer."

"What?"

"He's here. In New Orleans."

"Why is he-" He shook his head again and put down the beer, rubbing his cold hand against the back of his neck, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Derek, I saw him with a guy. I mean...it could have been just friendly, but...I don't know. Derek...I just I couldn't not tell you."

Derek's jaw was clamped tight, trying to bite back the feelings of shame, anger, humiliation.

"Derek? Derek, say something." JJ said softly, moving farther away from the noise of the bar. "Derek..."

"Thanks for telling me, JJ. Enjoy your weekend." He said, not sure what else to say, feeling like a damn fool.

"Derek, I'm so sorry...I don't know what or why-"

"I might have an idea." He said, leaning against the counters, Clooney snuffing at his feet.

"Derek...I'm so sorry." Her voice sounded tight and raw.

"It's not your fault. JJ, I'll talk to you later." He said, hanging up before she could respond.

He wandered back to the couch, Clooney at his heels and gripped his cell tight in his palm. What a damn fool he was. He shook his head and slumped back against the couch, feeling numb from the shock and wholly alone. He entertained the thought of calling Emily, and decided against it, feeling a bit too vulnerable for his liking. He couldn't help but think of how Garcia had acted when he saw her, hesitant, like she were dancing around a secret. His temper flared and he flipped open his cell again, scrolling down and dialing her. He heard the line connect with purr. "Hello, my sweet Chocolate God."

"Garcia..." He said, unable to recollect his thoughts before the dam broke. "What the fuck!" He said firmly. "Don't tell me you knew about this."

"Knew about what?" She asked, her voice cracking a little, trying to feign innocence.

"Are you seriously going to give me that shit, Penelope? You knew Spencer was cheating on me and you didn't say anything? I know you're stuck in the fucking middle here, but for God's sake!" He shouted, trying to keep his temper in check.

"What?" Was all she could choke out.

"Well, don't worry, your guilty conscience is clean now. I just got a call from JJ, apparently she saw Spencer in New Orleans cuddling up with some guy." He snapped as she tried to gather herself.

"Derek-"

"I can't fucking believe you didn't tell me, Garcia." He sighed angrily, Clooney whimpering at his displays.

"Derek, let me explain-"

"No, really, it's okay. It's not your place to explain for him." He told her, angrily flipping the phone shut, before he said something he'd horribly regret, knowing he was burning bridges left and right. He balled his hands into fists and paced some more before dialing Spencer.

* * *

Spencer lifted his face up from the crook of Ethan's neck, feeling the brush of silky dark curls and the scratchiness of his beard. The hands rubbing soothing shapes across his back slowed as he moved away, utterly cried out and exhausted. He could hear his phone ringing in the kitchen where he'd dropped it and stayed put.

"You can't keep ducking him forever, Spencer." Ethan said, leaning back to look at him. "I'm not going to lie; I know you're scared as hell, but you're not doing yourself any favors by being here." He told him as the ringing stopped for a moment before starting again. "Move it." He said, nudging him off the couch gently as he watched him rub at his damp eyes.

* * *

Derek kept dialing, fueled by embarrassment and anger, not skipping a beat when he heard the line pick up.

"H-hello?" Spencer answered, his voice small and shaking, but Derek was too upset to care.

"Where are you." He demanded. It was not a question.

"What?"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Spencer." He said, his voice low and firm.

"I just need some time-"

"And I need to not be getting calls telling me you're in New Orleans, dammit!" He snapped, sitting down again heavily, gripping at the arm of the couch. "Who is he." Again, a demand, not a question.

"Derek, it's not what you think-Please, let me explain."

"What? Explain why you lied and said you were going to see your mom, when you were really going to visit your other boyfriend?" Derek's voice had remained firm until now, sighing shakily. "How could you do this, Reid?" Distance, he was no longer Spencer. "I trusted you, I would do anything for you, and this is what I get?" His voice was lower, sounding tired and defeated.

"Derek..." Spencer tried to speak but his throat tightened painfully, eyes pricking with unshed tears. "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, kid." He said, shaking his head slowly. He sighed again and leaned his head back against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "I just hope he makes you happy, really." He said quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Enjoy the rest of your trip." He added, bitterly before hanging up.

**_My Entry:_**

Spencer could feel tears tumbling down his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt shell-shocked, like a bomb had just gone off and he was trying to recover. He felt his phone slip from his fingers and his knees buckling, his body crumpling to the ground. He heard Ethan shout his name and rush toward him. As he gathered Spencer in his arms, Spencer sobbed, "I have to go!"

He let Ethan help him back up but then pulled away, his tears blurring his vision. Ethan followed him, asking, "What are you talking about? Was that Derek? What did he say?"

Spencer scrambled for pants, a shirt, trying to gather everything back into his bags. As he frantically packed, he cried, "Derek thinks I'm cheating on him! God, I'm so stupid, I need to get back to DC, I need to talk to him, need to explain!"

He felt Ethan try to stop him, to calm him down, but Spencer pulled away, demanding, "Call the airline! My wallet is on the bedside table. Purchase the next flight to DC!"

He saw that Ethan was debating on arguing with him but instead moved to grab the aforementioned item. Spencer changed out of his sleeping clothes quickly into the clothes he gathered. After he finished dressing himself, he jammed his feet into his shoes, without socks, but that detail meant little to him at the moment. He dialed Derek's number, stupidly hoping that maybe he would answer. When he got Derek's voicemail, he cried, "Derek, please, you don't understand! I've been so stupid, but it's not what you think! God, please, believe me! I would never cheat on you! I'm coming back to DC, I'll explain everything, please let me explain!"

He snapped the phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket. He was gathering his things as Ethan re-entered the room. Spencer looked at him expectantly and Ethan said, "The next flight to DC leaves at eleven-"

"Let's go, then," Spencer replied, taking his wallet from Ethan. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Ethan."

Ethan frowned, "Spencer, maybe you should wait here, the flight doesn't leave for-"

"No!" Spencer snapped. "I want to be the first person on that plane if I can. I can't afford any delays. This is too important!"

Tears blurred his eyes again and his throat felt choked, but he managed to say, "Pl-please, Ethan? I've messed this up, so I have to be the one to fix it."

Ethan worried his bottom lip for a moment before caving and saying, "Fine, but I'm waiting with you."

* * *

Spencer felt exhausted. Even the flight was relatively short, there was a delay in New Orleans for two hours. Something concerning the pilot, but Spencer was too panicked to pay attention. After calling Derek at Ethan's apartment, he called three more times, leaving voicemails each time, and sent five text messages. His battery died halfway into the flight. By the time that he reached DC, it was only six o'clock in the morning. Then he spent another hour, trying to find his luggage. He would have left them there if it weren't for the simple fact that Spencer had packed most of his nice clothes going to New Orleans.

It felt like an eternity before he reached Derek's apartment complex. He gave the driver sixty dollars, distractedly telling him to keep the change. He dropped his bags as soon as he reached Derek's door, banging on it and crying, "Derek! Derek, please open the door!"

A few minutes later, a very sleepy and very pissed off Derek answered the door, snapping, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but everything that had happened in the past twelve hours hit him all at once. Then...there was darkness.

* * *

Derek knew he shouldn't give two shits about how Spencer felt, but he still was worried after seeing his head bounce off the hard cement. Finally the doctor, a young woman, re-entered the room and said, "Well, I just got his test results back. Nothing major, just a minor concussion and fatigue. Although in his condition, that's to be expected."

Derek arched an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean by that? What's his "condition"?"

Confusion crossed her face before she answered, "Well, he's pregnant. You said you were his boyfriend, so I just assumed...you knew."

Derek looked back at Spencer then at his stomach as it rose and fell, whispering, "I-i had no idea."

**_A/N-_** _I'm sure many of you know about CM's decisions regarding AJ Cook and Paget Brewster. If you have a Twitter account, find me, my name is Other_Girl. I have retweeted a petition to keep the girls on the show. Do your part and show your support. Now onto the challenge! In honor of our lovely ladies, I am holding a trivia contest! Simply answer the following questions about them correctly and I will write a ficlet for the winner, with a prompt of his/her choosing. Here are the questions._

_1) Criminal Minds is not the first TV show AJ Cook has starred in. Can you name her first show and two of her famous co-stars?_

_2) Paget Brewster had a cameo scene in a movie directed and written by and starring a famous "Clerk". Can you name the film?_

_The answers and winner will be posted next Wednesday! Good luck!_


	17. Preggers Spencer 7

_**Author's Note**_- _I figured since everyone is feeling so down about the CM girls, so I thought I would give another update to lift everyone's spirits. Details about my little trivia contest are at the bottom. Enjoy!_

_**Topetine's Entry:**_

One moment he had been reflecting on everything they'd been through together; Spencer's detox, the magnetic pull that had brought them together, the good times, the bad...He'd kept thinking back to a month or two prior, how in the middle of an awful case they'd broken all of their rules and he'd crept into Spencer's hotel room, just needing him, wanting him; that comfort that came from touch. How they'd just let go and lost themselves in each other...and it had all disintegrated into the horrors of the last few days, Derek still raw with hurt and betrayal, but unable to shake the overwhelming sense of love that had bubbled up underneath the anger when he saw him on his doorstep.

And now...this. He felt like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer repeatedly.

"H-how?" He asked, still trying to wrap himself around the concept, momentarily stuck on biology.

"Well..." The doctor smiled and put up her hands in a mildly unsettling gesture as if to say who knows? and came over to check on Spencer. "Sometimes, miracles just happen. We tend to worry less on the why and how and more on the what comes next." She said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations." She said as an afterthought as he looked up at her, still bewildered. "Are you going to be okay? I don't need you passing out and cracking your head open too." She tried to joke as Derek slowly shook his head and looked back to Spencer. "Okay, well, hit the button if you need anything...I'll leave you to...uh...absorb the situation."

One hour. Two hours. Three hours.

He sat there by Spencer's side, watching him breathe, trying to wrap his head around what had happened, what would happen. The shock was still fresh, even four hours later, as he sat there, stroking Spencer's hand gently as his brain raced through everything that had happened in the past week, in the past month, the past six months-it was almost like his life flashing before his eyes. How could Spencer have not trusted him enough to tell him? Did he really think he'd be...mad, for lack of better words? Did he really want to hide this from him? _Ohmygod, Ohmygod... _he repeated over and over to himself in an anxious mantra, trying foolishly to keep himself calm. _What if Spencer thinks I'll be a bad father? What if he didn't want me to... _And then it hit him for the first time in hours._ I'm going to be a daddy._ And the whirlwind inside his head paused and slowed to a stop. _I'm going to be a daddy._ He told himself with a bit more confidence, a smile tweaking at the corners of his lips as he squeezed Spencer's hand as he slept.

* * *

Penelope Garcia ran around her apartment like a chicken without a head. Derek wouldn't answer her calls, wouldn't come to the door, nothing. She couldn't help but feel this was all her fault, if she'd just pressured Spencer into telling him right then and there. I should have stayed the night he found out. I should have...tied him to the damn chair and waited til he told him in front of me. She berated herself, feeling like she was going stir crazy. She was honestly ready to call Emily to kick down Derek's door so she could try and salvage this mess. To make matters worse, Spencer wasn't picking up his phone either. A moment or two later Sleater Kinney's "#1 Must Have" started playing from her phone and she snatched it up.

"Emily? Please tell me you've heard from either of my doves." She sighed as she heard Emily make a confused noise.

"Ah, no...I was actually calling to see if you'd heard from Morgan...He's not picking up his phone, and it doesn't look like he's home." She said, frowning and trying to peer into one of the front windows of Derek's apartment.

"What?"

"Reid hasn't called me back, but, I really didn't expect him to..." She sighed and headed back to her car. "So, he hasn't called you?"

"Emmy..." Garcia whimpered, slumping onto the couch. "I think I messed things up...big time."

"Garcia?" She questioned, opening the door to the black BMW. "Do you know what was going on?"

One, two, three sniffles before a noise that sounded like a yes.

"Well?"

"I can't tell you." She sighed, wiping at the tears that were ruining her makeup. "But...it's just...stupid. Spencer is afraid to tell Derek something, so he freaked out and went to New Orleans to visit a friend, and, and, and-" She sobbed as Emily sighed again and told her to calm down. "B-but J-JJ saw him there, with his friend and s-she thought that he-he was..." Emily made a soothing shh noise over the phone, already en-route to her apartment. Penelope curled up on the couch and hugged a pink leopard print throw pillow, crying harder. "It's just so stupid...It's all my fault, I should have fixed it..."

"Penelope..." Emily said, looking both ways before she did an illegal left through a gap in traffic.

"What did JJ say she saw?"

"S-She told Derek."

"She told Derek that she thought Spencer was cheating?" After another mildly illegal traffic maneuver Emily pulled up in front of her apartment, yanking her keys out of the ignition and heading up the drive. "Garcia, get the door." She said, hanging up, shoving her phone in the back pocket of her skinny black jeans. A moment or so later, Penelope appeared, tear streaked, disheveled and positively miserable looking.

Emily lead her back to the couch and sat her down, holding onto her hand comfortingly. "So, what happened next?"

"D-Derek called m-me. He was so mad...he thought I knew that Spencer was cheating on him." She sobbed as Emily frowned.

"But, he's not cheating on him?" She clarified as Garcia nodded fiercely.

"B-But he wouldn't let me explain."

"Garcia, just tell me what's going on." She sighed, shifting on the couch to look at her. "This is a bit beyond keeping secrets for confidence now. I'm not judging, I just need to know what's going on so I can help."

Penelope wiped her eyes again, smearing the multicolored eyeshadow across her pale cheekbones. "P-Promise y-you'll act surprised?" She said as Emily's brows knitted in confusion.

"Surprised? What? Garcia..." She sighed and frowned.

"Spencer's..." She sniffled and wiped her nose with a pink tissue she'd snagged from the coffee-table. "Spencer's pregnant."

One of Emily's brows quirked higher as she did some mental math (boy + boy ≠ baby) and eventually came out with: "How?"

"_Idon'tknow!_" Penelope huffed, waving her hands wildly. "But, I really don't think that a whole Box of EPT's can't be wrong!"

Emily shook her head, still not entirely grasping the situation and rested back against Garcia's plush couch. "This isn't going to be pretty, is it?" She mused as Garcia groaned and buried her face in Emily's shoulder.

* * *

Spencer came to slowly from his deep slumber to a splitting pain in his head, a dull cacophony of beeps, blips and intercoms, as well as the occasional melodic chime of "twinkle twinkle little star". He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, which was far too bright for his liking, and caught sight of a blurry dark shape in the chair. He blinked a few times and saw the familiar shape of his glasses on the bedside table and put them on, letting the blob transform into a person. Derek... He thought to himself, a pang of guilt and heartbreak hitting him as he watched him doze uncomfortably in the chair. He struggled to sit up, not entirely sure where the controls for the bed were and looked around at the sparse hospital room. He was in a small private room, with a window overlooking the parking lot. Outside the door he could see a small nurse's outpost that was unoccupied. He shifted again, feeling sore from the stress, the airplane and the collapse and yelped as he bumped his head against the back of the bed.

Ever vigilant, Derek snapped to attention, looking around quickly before settling on Spencer. The alarm on his face gradually softened into an expression he couldn't read. Flat, was the best description he could give to it; lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes dark and hard set, jaw tight.

"Derek..." He whispered, his mouth dry and voice hoarse. He watched him get up and move to the other side of the bed, where one of those little ice-chests sat on the tray-table. He shook some into the plastic cup and sat on the edge of the bed, handing it to him without words.

Spencer slowly picked a chip of ice up between delicate fingers and popped it in his mouth, grateful for the cold wetness that brought relief to his parched mouth. He sucked on the ice until it melted, trying to gather what to say. But Derek spoke first.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was soft and sounded wounded; he was staring down at a loose thread on the bedsheets.

"I..." Spencer tried, swallowing the last of the ice, the coldness of the cup burning his fingers. "I was scared." He whispered as Derek frowned and looked at his hands, clutching the cup tightly. He took it back and placed it on the nearby table and took his chilled hands.

"Did...didn't you think that this was something for us to deal with together?" He asked, shaking his head. "Did you think I wouldn't want this?" He looked up, brows knitted in confusion. "Am I not what you wanted? Or...or is this not what you wanted?"

Spencer's eyes filled with tears and he looked away, hiding behind the veil of his hair. "I don't know what I want, Derek...I'm scared. I didn't want to pressure you into something you may not have wanted, I didn't want to possibly ruin your career, or mine...God, Derek, the last thing I want to do is mess this up, but ever since Penelope and I found out, it's all I've been doing." He sniffled and shook his head in defeat.

"Penelope knew?" He asked, feeling like an utter heel as Spencer nodded.

"God...I'm so hormonal." Spencer sighed, extracting one hand from Derek's grip to wipe his eyes. "I feel like I'm going crazy. For a minute...I thought I might be ending up like my mother."

He laughed, but there was really no humor in it. "God, Derek, what if I pass it along? Schizophrenia has genetic links...I've been worried my whole life about it popping up in me, and now all I can think about is what if I doom this thing too?" He looked at his belly and Derek sighed and kissed the hand he still held onto.

"Spencer...I love you, no matter what." Derek said before moving off the bed to sit in the other chair, pulling it close. "I'm in this with you, no matter what you choose." He reclaimed his hand and stroked his knuckles. "I won't lie: I'm confused, I'm scared, I'm exhausted, I'm hurt that you wouldn't tell me...but God, Spencer..." He sighed and looked to his stomach, moving one hand to rest under his belly button, rubbing gently. "God...I've never been happier than I am right now." He smiled and leaned over, nuzzling his belly gently before resting his cheek against the flat plane.

**_My Entry:_**

Spencer couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across his face as he watched Derek nuzzle and kiss his stomach. He reached up to run his hand along Derek's scalp to rest and squeeze at his neck. Derek smiled lazily and kissed his stomach again, causing Spencer to giggle as his stubble ticked him. He chided himself for not telling Derek sooner because he felt happy and confident for the first time since he found out. He swallowed and said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I do want this baby, our baby. Everyone was right, as long as we have each other, we can figure out a solution."

Derek nodded, causing his stubble to once again tickle his stomach, and Spencer giggled. A soft cough and Spencer looked to the doorway, guessing the woman there was his doctor. She gave them a smile and asked, "How are we feeling?"

"Good," Spencer replied. "My head hurts some, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"We can't handle," Derek corrected. Taking one of Spencer's hands again and giving it a light kiss, he insisted, "You're coming home with me, pretty boy."

"That would be best," the doctor agreed. "You have a mild concussion, and compounded with pregnancy fatigue, it would be best if you weren't alone while you recovered."

She handed Derek a manila folder, saying, "That is some information for you both. Good doctors that specialize in male pregnancy and not to mention, just some standard care for your head."

"Thank you, doctor," Spencer replied.

She nodded and said cheerfully, "I'll see about getting your discharge papers."

* * *

Penelope and Emily were sitting on Penelope's couch, eating spaghetti and watching The Golden Girls, when I'm Too Sexy started blaring from Penelope's cellphone. Emily snorted a laugh, taking a guess at who that was assigned to, while Penelope answered quickly, "Derek! I was just about to send out a search party!"

Emily stopped eating in favor of watching Penelope. The bubbly blond's facial expression changed from one of worry to absolute glee as she gushed, "I'm so glad everything is okay between you two! Now you can concentrate on that little bundle of joy."

Emily smiled and took another bite of spaghetti, happy as well for her two friends. Penelope talked with Derek for a few more minutes until she said, "Okay, well, I'll let you go! I'm sure you want to celebrate the good news! Bye!"

Emily swallowed and asked, "So everything is okay in paradise?"

"More than okay," Penelope grinned. "I could hear Derek's smile, he was so giddy. He said that they would tell Hotch after Spencer's vacation time ended, that he just wanted his loves to relax!"

* * *

Derek chuckled softly as he looked over Spencer's sleeping form. He figured his boyfriend was still very drained from all of the stress from the past few days. Granted, most of that stress was self-inflicted, but Derek was making it his personal mission that Spencer never get that stressed again. He knew it would be a challenge, given their typical work environment, but that would not deter him.

Derek arrived at his apartment and climbed out of the SUV, circling around to pull Spencer out and into his arms. He managed to open the door without dropping his precious load and Clooney yapped and bounced around his feet, Derek growling softly, "Clooney, you trip me and so help me, God, I will lock you in the bathroom!"

Spencer barely stirred, only mumbling incoherently in his sleep and gripping Derek's shirt lightly. Derek managed to make it to his bedroom without tripping over Clooney and laid Spencer down. Spencer buried his nose in the pillow and let out a soft snore. Derek grinned and shooed his nosy dog out of the room, following Clooney down the short hall, intent on fixing Spencer something to eat.

_**A/N**_- _The AJ Cook answer is "Higher Ground" and Hayden Christensen and Joe Lando. And the Paget Brewster answer is "Now You Know", which was directed by Jeff Anderson, from "Clerks" fame. Krynny was the only one who responded to the challenge, so I decided to give her a ficcy. Stay tuned for the next post to find out what I'll be writing for her. Thank you for reading!_


	18. Preggers Spencer 8

_**Author's Note:** Here it is! Sorry, again, for the late update, but when you work doubles all weekend with "Toy Story 3" kickin' your ass...*collapses* It can be exshauting. But here you go, my doves. Thank you as always for your patience and beautiful reviews. For this moment forward, my writing partner and I took liberities with the CM storyline. Enjoy!_

**_Topetine's Entry:_**

Derek sent a text to JJ, letting her know that everything was fine, more than fine, though keeping the baby news to themselves. He set a pot of water up to boil and settled down at the breakfast bar, flicking on the overhead lights and browsing through the pamphlets. This was all still so unreal, in that Storybook kind of way. Apparently, there was a hospital in Philadelphia with an entire specialized department for Male Pregnancy, and a doctor not too far away in Maryland. He put an asterisk next to the doctor in Maryland's information and left it out, knowing they needed to make an appointment sooner rather than later.

The dull clatter of the lid on the pan let him know that the water was boiling and he dumped in the box of pasta, knowing something plain would probably be best for Spencer's stomach, not wanting to tempt fate quite yet. He went to the fridge and cracked open a Michelob, taking a hearty celebratory drink. He meandered around the kitchen as the pasta cooked and he repeated to himself over and over I'm gonna be a daddy. Still trying to bat away the remaining fragments of shock that lurked. After the pasta had finished cooking and his beer was gone he couldn't help but go back to the bedroom. He watched Spencer sleep for a moment and decided he couldn't resist a moment longer, toeing off his sneakers and crawling onto the vacant sliver of bed. He fitted himself against Spencer's back and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling at the nape of his neck. Spencer made a soft noise and snuggled closer before slowly, and awkwardly rolling over to fit himself underneath Derek's chin.

"I'm starving." He murmured, still half asleep as Derek stroked his hair, twirling a particularly curly lock around his finger gently.

"Are you awake?" He asked, laughing softly into his soft hair, a cold nose and warm lips pressing against his throat.

"Mmm. No." He answered, slipping a leg over Derek's lazily.

"Silly." He teased him gently, trailing a finger from Spencer's earlobe to the point of his jaw. "Wake up long enough to eat something and we'll go back to bed." He suggested as Spencer whined and rolled onto his back, eyes still closed, frown on his pretty lips.

"_Fine!_" He sighed like it was a tremendous chore and Derek leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss before rolling off the bed and helping him up.

* * *

Monday morning, Derek did not want to go to work, but unfortunately, he had to. He left Spencer with an arsenal of food that just needed reheating, and the remote, a pile of old books to entertain him (if only for a few minutes). He promised to call and check in on him whenever he could and was met with sighs, smiles and weary protests of I'm fine, I'll be fine. Emily was sitting on his desk when he arrived, stunning as always in her tailored black suit, pressed white dress shirt, her face framed by the veil of her dark hair. A warm smile lingered on her lips as she procured a cellophane wrapped cigar with a gilded crest on it from her breast pocket.

"Congrats, Papa Bear." She said, voice low, tilting the cigar in his direction as he tried to hide his grin, taking the offered item.

"Garcia?" He questioned as she nodded and echoed him.

"Garcia. But, she really tried to hold out." Emily scooted off his desk and put a hand on his arm. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise. That's your business." She said as Derek nodded, eyes scanning the room for onlookers, pleased to see there were none. "So, how is he?"

"Better, still tired as hell, but he's perking up more and more each day." He smiled softly and twirled the cigar between his fingers idly.

"Well, Kid's gonna go through hell, you know, biology most certainly isn't on his side."

After a long day of consultations, discreet phone calls to check up on Spencer, and a quick lunch out with Penelope and Emily, he was on his way home at a decent hour, after Emily had tapped him on the shoulder and taken the remaining files from his desk. "Go." Was all she said, tilting her head towards the door. "You'll pay me back later." She smiled and went back to her desk.

On the way home, Derek stopped at a drugstore, wandering aimlessly, still so wholly male that he could not ask directions, nor could he read the aisle labels to find what he was looking for. After browsing what seemed like the entire pharmacy section he spotted what he was looking for-prenatal vitamins, something suggested in their pamphlets and packets. Unfortunately, there were at least four or five different brands, and he couldn't tell the difference. After a lengthy staring contest he plucked up one of each and stood self consciously in front of the consultation window at the Pharmacy counter.

"Be right with you." Said the older man in the white coat, with a graying beard and a half-moon of head-hair. Derek couldn't help but muse that he almost looked like Santa Claus. He'd lined the different boxes of vitamins up in a row and waited patiently, checking his cell phone periodically to see if there were any messages. He'd texted Spencer when he'd gotten in the car that he was making a stop on the way home, and had just received a request for Orange Soda and Doritos. A smile broke out as he read it, the pharmacist coming over.

"How may I help you?" He asked, smiling jovially.

"Uh, stupid question, but...which one's best?" He asked, making a sweeping gesture over the row.

The older man laughed softly and nodded. "Your first, I presume?"

"You have no idea," He admitted, laughing with him.

**_My Entry:_**

Spencer rolled his eyes as Derek finally left the apartment. He had to promise four separate times that he would relax and take it easy. But as soon as Derek closed the door, he got up from the couch and made his way to the bedroom. He spied his bags tossed at the end of Derek's bed. He dug through them to get a fresh pair of clothes and his toiletries. As he headed to the bathroom, he spotted his cellphone. He grabbed it and powered it on, causing it to blow up with messages. He chuckled as he read and listened to the girls frantically trying to get a hold of him. He deleted all of them, not wanting to deal with all of that until he had to, comfortable just being happy about the baby.

He entered the bathroom and changed out of his dirty clothes. Turning sideways, he studied his figure in the mirror, his gaze quickly shooting to his stomach. He didn't know if it was wishful thinking, but his stomach seemed a bit more pronounced than usual. He ran his fingertips over the surface and smiled, imagining the little life growing inside him. He shook his head and moved to turn on the shower. He groaned in pleasure as the stress from the past few days seemed to run out of his body and down the drain. By the time he finished, he could barely keep his eyes open. He managed to stay awake long enough to eat two peanut butter and banana sandwiches and take his prenatal vitamins Derek bought for him. His phone buzzed and he answered it with a yawn.

"Hey, pretty boy, how are you?"

Spencer shrugged, heading back to the bedroom. "Okay, I guess. I took a shower and had a quick bite to eat. I'm so sleepy I can barely keep my eyes open, though."

"Babe, you have to remember to eat decent meals," Derek chided. "You're eating for two now."

Spencer groaned as he curled up under the covers, "Derek, no lectures, please!"

He heard Derek chuckle and reply, "I'm sorry. I just want to be sure you're taking care of yourself."

Spencer yawned, "I-i-i-i am. But I'm going to have to let you go. I'm sleepy. Oh, Derek, bring home some strawberry Pop Tarts and Twinkies, please?"

Derek said that he would with a laugh and Spencer drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, pretty boy. Today, we get our first look at the baby."

Spencer groaned but slowly dragged himself out of bed. He stumbled slightly down the hallway to the living room only to curl on the couch, yawning for Derek to make him breakfast. He heard soft laughs but soon the smells of bacon, eggs and baking bread wafted through the apartment. Spencer stood up and walked to the kitchen, raiding the pantry for a package of Pop Tarts then to the refrigerator for a small bottle of grape juice. As he opened the Pop Tarts' aluminum covering, Derek scoffed, "Don't ruin with your appetite with that, I'm making you a real meal."

Derek reached out and tried to take his Pop Tarts. Spencer frowned and smacked his hand, saying through a mouthful, "My Pop Tarts! Besides two of them won't spoil my appetite, only whet it."

Derek rolled his eyes and kept cooking, Spencer saying confidently, "You know I'm right, you just don't want to admit it."

**_Topetine's Entry:_**

Derek was buzzing with excitement, geared up for the hour and a half drive to Baltimore to see Dr. Gerald Palmer, who ran a special Fertility clinic and Pediatrics practice for LGBT Patients. He gathered all of their paperwork, and information and notebooks into one of those re-usable shopping bags and loaded it in the car. He came back in to see Spencer squirreling away snacks in his messenger bag before peeking into the fridge.

"Ready, Pretty-boy?" He asked as Spencer nodded, poking his head out of the fridge, biting the tip off a strawberry.

"Mmhm." He said, finishing it easily and tossing the leafy cap in the sink. He rinsed his fingers quickly and moved towards Derek at the door, pausing to pet Clooney. Derek smiled, looking him over dressed in a paisley button up shirt, with a brown librarian cardigan over it, with Khakis and the remaining pair of Converse Low-Tops that Clooney hadn't eaten. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth, taking a second to run his hands through silky, though slightly tangled hair, using his fingers to comb them out. Spencer purred softly into his mouth, pressing up against him lightly, nipping at his lower lip.

"Let's go, boys." He said, rubbing his palm against his belly before kissing his nose.

"Boys?" He asked, smirking. "What makes you think it's a boy?" He said, following him out the door as Derek grinned.

"Just a feeling."

After an easy drive, they were in the office, sitting down filling out copious amounts of paperwork. In the office were a few female couples, and a few pairs of men, with who they assumed were surrogates. There were no other male couples without a woman present. There was a bulletin board over the length of one wall with snapshots of happy families and adorable babies, labeled "_OUR EXTENDED FAMILY_".

Spencer's hands were tapping at his thighs anxiously until Derek's hands covered them in a calming gesture. He leaned over and kissed the side of Spencer's neck, smiling easily.

"I love you." He said, resting their hands on Spencer's tummy. Spencer smiled and leaned his forehead against Derek's.

"I love you, too."

"Spencer Reid?" A nurse called from a now open door, dressed in scrubs with a Cookie Monster top and Oscar the Grouch bottoms. She smiled, sticking her pen in her bun, holding the door for them. "I'm Michelle, how are you feeling?" She asked, smiling, leading Spencer into a small alcove and had him step on the scale. "Uh, uh," She laughed, and tapped the strap of the messenger bag on his shoulder. "Hand that over to Papa." She smiled, receiving a grin from Derek, who took the bag easily. The nurse recorded his weight and lead him to a private room.

"So, how have you been feeling? Morning sickness? Aches, pains, fatigue?"

"All of the above." Spencer smiled. "It's bearable though. Morning sickness varies from day to day."

"Good, good. First trimester is usually the pits, by the second, you're doing okay, and by the third, you'll be begging for it to be out." She grinned and laughed. "Kidding...sort of. Just remember, the ends justifies the means."

"We're excited." Derek supplied, Spencer nodding and smiling. "Have you had many...cases like ours?"

"Mmm...since I've been here? Only one I think," she said, thinking. "Surrogates and In Vitro are more common."

She smiled and said, "Dr. Palmer will be in in a few minutes, okay? Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee?" She pointed at Spencer. "Sorry, no coffee for you."

"Don't remind me." He frowned as she gave his shoulder a a gentle pat.

"No, but thank you."

Dr. Gerald Palmer was a man in his late 50s, with salt and pepper hair and a light beard. His white coat had a few buttons on it; an AIDS ribbon, A Pride button, a March of Dimes pin, and a stethoscope with a stuffed Koala hanging on for the ride.

"Hi there, pleasure to meet you." He said, holding out his hand to them both. "So, who's expecting?" He smiled and sat on the little stool, opening a chart.

Spencer smiled shyly and raised his hand. "Me. This is Derek, my..." He paused, thinking as Derek smiled and squeezed his hand. "Boyfriend."

"Well, congratulations." He looked over the information. "So, nothing horrifically awful? Morning sickness is coming under control? You're not experiencing any loss of appetite?"

"No, not much lately. We had...a bit of a rough patch, but, it's much better now."

"Getting enough rest?"

"Oh, yes. Derek is pampering me to no end." He smiled.

"Hmmm...FBI? Impressive." He nodded in approval. "Both of you?"

Derek looked sheepish and nodded. "Is it that obvious?"

"I guessed with you. You've got the look." He laughed and nodded. "So, do you two have any idea when you conceived?"

Spencer went scarlet and Derek looked down at his shoes.

"Well...probably..." Spencer frowned and looked at Derek. "During the Caruso Case...in Ohio...That's the only time I think we...didn't use protection." He said as Derek nodded.

"Sounds like it to me."

"And when was that?"

Derek did some mental math. "Two months ago?" He answered as the Doctor nodded.

"Okay...So, we're thinking 7-8 weeks?" Derek agreed. "Good. Well, let's take a look. Spencer if you'll come here, Derek, pull up a chair." He gestured to the examination table and moved out of the way. "And, Spencer, if you'll take your shirt off for me and just shrug your pants down a bit, we'll grab the Sonogram and Donny in. I'll leave you two to get comfortable, okay?"

They nodded and Dr. Palmer stepped out for a moment. Spencer sat up on the exam table self consciously and smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, after slipping out of his cardigan. His hands fluttered nervously at the buttons and Derek smiled and assisted, kissing him on the temple.

"It's going to be fine." He said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"What if it isn't?" He asked, covering up with his cardigan for modesty.

"Optimism, pretty-boy." He said, pulling up the chair and sitting beside him, holding his hands. After a few moments there was a knock at the door and Dr. Palmer entered with a male nurse in Hulk Scrubs pushing a Sonogram machine on a cart.

"Alright, Spencer, lay back, and get comfortable for me okay? You can keep your sweater on until we're ready." The machine turned on and he started it up, was calibrated and Dr. Palmer gestured for him to get ready. Derek took his sweater and Spencer pushed his pants a bit lower down on his hips. "Okay, this is just the jelly stuff, like in the movies. It's going to be a little cold, okay?" He smiled and Derek squeezed his hand as he saw Spencer flinch at the chill. "Alright, let's find that baby, okay?"

Derek's hand held Spencer's tightly as they both watched the screen as Dr. Palmer searched around Spencer's belly.

"Does it always take this long?" Derek asked as Dr. Palmer laughed.

"Patience, your baby is about 9 millimeters now, it's a bit hard to pinpoint." He said, moving to a different area, smiling. "There." Donny pointed to the screen, a small pale bubble inside a black bubble surrounded by gray.

"Oh my God," Spencer breathed out, as Derek squeezed his hand, staring intently at the screen.

"That's my boy." He said, pointing. "That's our boy!" He said, kissing Spencer easily, who laughed and corrected.

"Or Girl."

"It's so tiny." Derek said as the Dr. pointed out little nubs that were arms, legs, head...He continued to move across his abdomen and blinked and looked closer, moving again. "Well I'll be," he said as they both looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not sure what kind of living arrangements you have...but you might want to invest in an extra bedroom." He said, smiling as they looked at each other.

"You mean..."

"Twins. This is...incredibly rare...I don't think there have been more than a handful of twins born from

Males."

Armed with photos of the sonograms they headed home, buzzing with excitement, met with half a dozen messages from Aunties Emily and Penelope demanding to see the little doves.

After they got in the door, Derek smiled at Spencer, pulling him close and smiling happily. "Pretty-boy?" He purred, kissing him long and sweet. "I think I see House-Shopping in our future."

_**A/N-** I hope you liked this! Reviews are delovely!_


	19. Preggers Spencer 9

_**Author's Note**- I'm sooooooo sorry, my loyal and loving readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but RL has been kicking my ass as of late. I got super duper sick and couldn't do much more than be sick. But I have a nice long entry for you to make up for it! I do hope you enjoy and I promise not to be so late in the future!_

_****__My Entry:_

Spencer was jittery with nerves. Today was his first day back after finding out about the twins. The days following his doctor's appointment were spent starting plans for finding a house, since neither of their apartments were big enough for the two of them, let alone two children. When they weren't looking at pictures of houses, they laid in Derek's bed and cooed over Spencer's stomach. For the sake of teasing each other, Derek insisted they were going to have two boys, while Spencer said two girls.

Derek had called Hotch ahead of time and said that they needed to speak with him and Strauss as soon as they came in. On the way to work, Spencer kept fidgeting with the strap to his messenger bag. He kept trying to think positive, that the situation would work itself out, but he couldn't quite make himself believe it. Relationships between co-workers were against the rules, and rules were things he tried to obey. He had heard of other couples who had to either end the relationship or one of them be transferred. Spencer leaned his head back against the headrest and tried to calm down to offset the migraine he felt coming. That was when he felt Derek take his hand.

"Calm down, Spencer," he said, rubbing his thumb over Spencer's knuckles. "Hotch will be there, and he is always willing to go up to bat for us."

He blamed the tears that blurred his vision on hormones and he said roughly, "Being pregnant seems to make everything ten times more intense. I can't help but be a little scared."

Derek pulled their joined hands toward him and gave the back of Spencer's hand a kiss, murmuring against his skin, "Don't worry, I'll be there with you."

* * *

By the time that they had finished stating their case to Hotch and Strauss, Spencer had a migraine. They first told of when they started their relationship, then presented information from Spencer's recent doctor's visit about his pregnancy. He felt strangely unsettled as he watched Strauss briefly study the sonogram of the twins. Tossing the small photo back with the rest of his paperwork, Strauss took a moment to study them before saying, "I want the both of you to know that if it weren't for the fact that Dr. Reid is now pregnant, you would be facing disciplinary consequences for your actions. The no-fraternization rules are in place, so that exact situations such as this can be avoided."

Spencer breathed a small sigh of relief while Derek said, "With all due respect, ma'am-"

"I did not ask you to speak, Agent Morgan," Strauss said sternly. She looked to Spencer and continued with, "You will give medical updates to Agent Hotchner and the contact information to your physician, that way we can best know when to restrict your activities to the BAU and when you will go on your maternity leave. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Strauss then turned back to Derek and said, "As for you, Agent Morgan, you will be still required to fulfill _all_ of your regular duties. You may be allowed to ask for the days of Dr. Reid's appointments off, but no more than that. When Dr. Reid has to work from the BAU and later, go on his leave, you will _still_ go on the consultation trips with the rest of the team. We can not afford to lose two agents because you two choose to be careless. Am I _clear_, Agent Morgan?"

"Yes, ma'am," Derek replied tightly. Spencer risked a glance at him and saw his jaw clenching and unclenching, which meant he was _very_ angry.

She nodded once and ordered, "You're dismissed."

Spencer and Derek stood and left the office, Derek actually storming off to the break room. Spencer almost followed him but finally noticed the hustle and bustle outside of Gideon's old office. He headed to JJ's, which was sandwiched between that and Hotch's office. Giving the door frame a light knock, he entered and JJ smiled and announced, "Watch out, baby on board! Congratulations, Spence!"

"Thank you," he replied with a blush, moving some case files to the floor before seating down in the chair. JJ leaned forward on her elbows and asked, "So, how was the meeting with Hotch and Strauss?"

"Intense," Spencer said with a chuckle. "I've got a feeling Derek didn't care too much for what Strauss had to say."

"What _did_ she say?"

Spencer shook his head. "Later, it's already caused me to have a migraine. So, is someone finally taking Gideon's office?"

JJ grinned, saying, "Yes, someone you will be thrilled about...David Rossi."

Spencer felt his jaw drop and he _did not_ almost squeal, "_The_ David Rossi?"

* * *

Hotch looked up from his paperwork as Reid entered his office. Hotch smiled softly and said, "Hello, Reid. Got that contact information for me?"

Reid nodded and handed him a sheet of paper. Hotch took it and noticing the younger man's nerves, said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, Reid."

"What's that, sir?" Reid asked with a frown.

"Congratulations," Hotch replied. Reid's face split into a huge grin and he thanked him happily before leaving his office.

**_Topetine's Entry_**

Derek Morgan counted backwards from ten, leaning against the counters, facing the cabinets, trying to control his temper. Of course, Strauss was really being logical. Really, she was, but _goddamn_ he didn't like it. What happened to his rights? Why didn't he get to take time off when Spencer took his Maternity leave. He growled in annoyance and took another few deep breaths and headed to see Garcia.

He knocked before he entered and was surprised to see Prentiss sitting with her, at the spare desk. Garcia spun around in her chair and smiled, then frowned.

"Oooh...you...don't look happy." She said, lips quirked to the side. "Come here, angelfish." She beckoned and patted the free rolling chair.

"Let me guess, Strauss forgot she was human again?" Emily asked as he sat heavily.

"I guess it went as good as we could have hoped..." He admitted. "Spencer will work according to Doctor's orders, and

I will be working through Spencer's Maternity Leave."

"Oh, baby..." Garcia cooed, taking his hands, cuddling up to him.

"Well, just think of it this way, Morgan. It could be worse." She smiled sympathetically and rolled over. "Come on, Papa Bear, we've been waiting for days to see."

Morgan finally smiled and produced his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out a folded 4x6 copy of the Sonogram. Garcia snapped it up first and Emily moved close, tucking her head over her shoulder, looking at the photo.

"Oh...how...precious." Garcia whispered, tearing up a little as she touched her index finger over the first, then the second little blob. "Honey-love, _twins_?" She breathed as she made a cross between an aww and a whimper of joy, leaning her head towards Emily's. "Look how teenytiny."

A nostalgically sad smile crossed her lips. "I know." She smiled and looked to Derek, nodding. "Really, congratulations."

* * *

Gathered up at the Round Table, Hotch introduced _The_ Dave Rossi to the rest of the team.

"Dave, this is Jennifer Jareau, our Media Liaison." He gestured to the pretty blonde.

"Please, everyone calls me JJ."

"Agent Emily Prentiss," A polite nod. "Penelope Garcia, our technical Analyst."

"A pleasure, sir." She smiled as Hotch gestured to the couple.

"And SSA Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, I've read all your books, several times." Spencer blurted out as Derek smiled and reached for his hand confidently.

Rossi's brow quirked and Garcia grinned. "Yes, they're an item, my sweet sweet doves, and Reid is _pregnant_ with my godbabies."

"Pregnant with your godbabies, you say?" Rossi smirked as she nodded.

"I know, right? TWINS!" She squealed as Emily smirked.

"That was so subtle, Garcia." She said as the analyst grinned.

**_My Entry_**

"-his work with is quite impressive. Some say that he's had just as many interviews with serial killers as Robert Ressler. And his books provide such insight-"

"Babe," Derek interrupted Spencer and gave him a weary look, "you have not _shut up_ about David Rossi since that case in Dallas...which was _two weeks ago_."

Derek could tell immediately that the comment hurt his boyfriend when he heard him huff, "Well, that I have been _boring_ you with my enthusiasm for our new colleague. I'll just "shut up" then."

Derek tried to apologize but Spencer just ignored him until they arrived that the BAU. Once in their regular parking spot, Spencer climbed out and stiffly made his way inside. Derek massaged the back of his neck and muttered, "Shit."

"You are in trouble," Emily sing-songed lightly.

"_So_ not the time, Prentiss," Derek groaned, flopping down in his chair. Spinning to face her, he complained, "It's just that he's been going non-stop about Rossi! He's pulled out all of his books and reread each one at least three times! I swear, he's going to start a _fan club_ for the man!"

Emily giggled and he heard his computer ding softly. He groaned when he saw that he had one new message from kaleido_tech_. He opened it and read: _It is not wise to piss off your pregnant boyfriend. His emotions are very delicate right now, as are his feelings!_

Derek gritted his teeth and replied: _You think I don't know that? He started crying over the Trix commercials, saying that those kids were "ridiculously cruel" for not giving the rabbit a simple bowl of cereal! I just got tired of hearing about David Rossi. is that a crime?_

Just as he clicked the Send button, he heard JJ say, "Morgan, Prentiss, we have a case."

* * *

Rossi smirked as he saw Morgan sitting on the couch with Reid's feet in his lap, the young genius fast asleep. He cleared his throat and asked Morgan, "If you mind, how far along is Reid?"

Morgan smiled softly, rubbing Reid's ankles softly, and replied, "Almost ten weeks. The hormones are really starting to set in."

"Yeah, my nephew's hormones about drove him and his boyfriend crazy."

Morgan's face wrinkled in confusion and Rossi grinned, saying, "Yes, it wasn't very popular because our family is Catholic. But I wanted to be supportive of him, so he didn't feel alone."

"And did everything," Derek shrugged, "you know, work out?"

Rossi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Derek a photo of his great niece, saying with pride, "Her name is Shelly, she's eight. I make sure to stop by their house every Christmas."

Derek smiled softly and handed the photo back to him, replying, "She's beautiful."

* * *

Spencer stepped outside for some air. They had arrived three days ago, and already, another child had gone missing an hour after they found another body, bringing the death toll up to five. Spencer felt horrible that they weren't making any headway, that they weren't any closer to catching this bastard. The unsub's targets were boys, ages four to seven.

He tried to catch his breath and calm down, but this case was effecting him so strongly. He knew that it was because he would be a parent soon and would face the fears of something terrible happening to one of the twins. Derek's warm embrace enveloped him from behind, his dark hands running to his stomach where Spencer's already rested. Spencer sniffled and cried softly, "They were just little kids, Derek."

He felt Derek kiss the back of his neck and murmur, "I know, pretty boy. But we'll catch him. I swear we will."

**_Topetine's Entry_**

Derek nuzzled his shoulder and got Spencer to turn around, settling his linked hands on his lower back to keep him close and kissed away his tears. "You will get through this, you always do, _we_ always do." He said, resting their foreheads against each other. "Use what you feel and focus it towards nailing this bastard."

Spencer sniffled and smiled, rubbing their noses together affectionately before boldly kissing him on the steps of the Idaho precinct. He wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed. "Thank you."

Derek smiled and let him rest his face against the crook of his neck, raising one hand to bury in his soft hair.

"Morgan? Are you out here-Oh." Hotch stopped, half out the door and looked a smidge sheepish.

"Yeah, Hotch?" Morgan asked, keeping a tight hold of Spencer who was desperately trying to squirm away.

"I need you and Prentiss on the road to Troy with Prentiss to check out the school of the third victim."

"Yes, sir." He said, nodding, letting go of Spencer reluctantly. "You good now, pretty-boy?" he asked, getting a nod.

"Go, I'm fine. I promise." He said as Derek kissed him again, not caring that Hotch was still hovering in the doorway.

* * *

The strain was beginning to show as their sixth victim crossed from being an object of hope to a dim statistic-they all knew under 5 percent of stranger-abducted children last beyond 24 hours.

And when it was finally over, Thomas Kiley had taken six lives. It was amazing how people could blend in a small town, and not stick out until after the pieces had fallen into place. Kiley, a local photographer and volunteer soccer referee had been at all of the victims soccer games, practices, and frequented the local parks. A print had been lifted from the button of the fifth victim's jeans and a hit had finally popped up in their databases, to a Colin DeWitt, a man from Georgia who had escaped the title of Sexual Predator when the victim in Georgia's family recanted. He was apprehended with the sixth victim still in possession.

The trip back to Quantico was a somber one to say the least.

* * *

Despite the emotional toll, the team recovered, jumping headfirst back into their work. The cases that ended badly always ended up lighting a fire under them that made them work harder.

Spencer sat at his desk in the bullpen, going over the files regarding the case in Idaho. He paused a moment and rummaged in his desk drawer, filled with parts and pieces to physics magic, candy, snacks, etc and produced a twinkie. He tugged at the cellophane wrapper and sniffed at the questionable confection. He bit off the tip and chewed thoughtfully, nose crinkling. "Ugh." He said, swallowing the bite.

"What?" Derek turned in his chair, looking at him in confusion.

"I haven't had a twinkie since I was like...seven." Spencer said, taking another bite, with a half-grimace.

"From the looks of it, you had a good reason to." He smirked as his lover took another bite.

"It's so bad, but I keep thinking it'll get better."

"Really? And how's that working for you?"

"It's sooooo bad but...soooo goood." He said, stressing the words as he finished the snack.

* * *

Derek and Spencer met with their Realtor after work, taking the time to preview a few houses. Their Realtor was a lovely young woman named Janet, who was recommended by Dr. Palmer's office, so they didn't have to deal with any awkward looks.

"So, I have three houses to show y'all," She said, shaking their hands and smiling. "You think you can handle it? Y'all look exhausted."

"I think we can handle three." Spencer said, looking to Derek who nodded happily.

"Now, I'll save the best for last, how's that sound?" She said as they got into her SUV

After an hour, they pulled up to the third house, set back and surrounded by tall, spindly pine trees, with a curving path leading up to the front of the house. Spencer squeezed Derek's hand as they walked up the path to the gorgeous front porch, with its brick flooring, and white rocking chairs set against picture windows with evergreen shutters. Derek squeezed back as they headed through the front door, as Janet laughed.

"I told you it was a good one."

They toured the home, with its 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, updated kitchen, the den, the family room, the _library_ and 2 car garage, and porches.

"So? What do you think?" She asked, standing with them in the family room.

Spencer looked hopefully to Derek, holding onto his arm. "It's beautiful."

Derek tried to be rational and looked to Janet. "How much again?"

"465." She said as he winced. "But, with some luck, we might be able to get them down to 440."

Derek looked around at the brick fireplace, built in bookshelves, and picture windows. It needed some work, but not much. "Babe...I don't know." He answered honestly, as Spencer frowned and nodded.

"Call Emily and Penelope, they're neutral forces." He smiled, and obeyed.

* * *

Prentiss was finishing her paperwork when her Cell rang. She groaned, hoping it wasn't JJ, or that girl from a few weeks ago from that failed blind date. She sighed in relief seeing Derek's number displayed and picked up.

"What's up?" She said, pinching the phone between her ear and her shoulder, scanning through the consultation that had been on her desk all evening.

"Hey, are you busy?" He asked as she frowned.

"Not particularly, why?"

"Can you do me a favor? Can you gather Garcia and meet us at a house we're looking at...We need some opinions."

"Oh yeah? What's it get me?" She asked, smiling, already getting up and packing her things away in her desk.

"How about Chinese Food-" She heard Spencer veto that automatically. "Pizza-" Another veto. "Whatever food Spencer is going to say yes to." An adorable tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good. What's the address?" She jotted it down on a post it and grabbed her purse. "Alright, we'll be there ASAP."

She hung up and wandered to Garcia's lair, knocking gently on the door.

"What do you desire from the great and powerful Oz?" She yelled as Emily stuck her head in, unable to hide a smile.

"How's a road trip sound?" She asked as Garcia looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Oh?"

"Morgan and Reid are house shopping and need a second set of eyes." She said as the blonde analyst clapped her hands excitedly and armed her system and grabbed her pocketbook.

"Oh, my doves, they grow up so fast." She said wistfully, walking towards Emily. "I'll drive. Have you met Esther?" She smiled and lead the Agent to the garage.

* * *

"I like, Esther." Emily said, settling into the passenger seat of the vintage, sunset orange convertible, who was apparently Esther. She smiled softly as Garcia switched playlists, a sweet sounding Scottish accent coming through the tinny speakers.

"I also like Camera Obscura." She said as Garcia looked at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"I thought you would." She said, smirking, merging onto I95.

* * *

They parked behind the realtor's SUV, looking at each other as they took in the house.

"They need help saying yes?" Garcia sighed, looking at the picturesque setting.

"Maybe it's a dump inside." Emily laughed and hopped out of Esther, walking with Garcia up the drive.

Spencer was Sitting in one of the rocking chairs, swaying gently, eyes closed, smiling, while Derek inspected the porch and the walk.

"Sweetness, this place is gorgeous." Penelope gushed as she reached him, kissing both of his cheeks upon enveloping him in a hug. He smiled and looked to Emily.

"Okay, so you're the voice of reason then." He said, taking Garcia by the arm and leading her inside.

Emily followed the two inside, reaching to ruffle Spencer's hair as she passed, his hand reaching up to catch her wrist, smiling wryly. They laughed and he followed her inside, spouting details about the house from the information sheet.

After the grand tour, all three of them were looking at Emily expectantly.

"How did this all end up on me?" She asked, laughing as she leaned against the window.

"Because, you're the rational one. The queen of compartmentalization." Derek said, his arms around both Garcia and Spencer's waists.

"Well, it could use a little updating. Kitchen needs some work, those cabinets are god awful...but...the rest of it..." She shook her head and smiled. "The location is great. I mean, there's a _lake_ down the road. Guys...this is a house you raise a family in."

Derek looked at both Garcia and Spencer looking up at him expectantly. "Well...I guess that settles it." He turned to Janet who was giving them their space to decide without pressure. "How soon can we put in an offer?"

_**A/N**- Awww, our doves will be homeowners! I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this! Reviews are like warm, fuzzy blankets on rainy days. Thank you for reading!_


	20. Preggers Spencer 10

_**Author's Note:**__ Here you go, my doves! Another update on our favorite couple. I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who favorites, alerts, reads, and reviews this story. It makes my giddy that people enjoys this, so thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are like Derek Morgan's kisses!_

**My Entry:**

Spencer sighed contently as Derek massaged one of his feet. He heard Derek chuckle and ask, "That feel good, babe?"

"My feet and ankles are swollen and sore," Spencer groaned in pleasure as Derek massaged his toes. "Penelope has volunteered herself to throw my baby shower. So while you and the guys were working on the house, I was being dragged to countless baby stores while Penelope constructed this ridiculously long and _very_ detailed wish list."

"What did you do about Twinkie and Pop Tart's clothes?" Derek asked as he ran his thumbs up and down Spencer's instep.

Spencer's eyes fluttered closed and he felt himself get hard. Biting his bottom lip, he replied, "That's the de-detailed part. All the men are assigned the boy-themed items and the women the girl-themed items. Th-there's more, but I c-can't..."

He trailed off as he felt Derek move to hover over him. He moaned as Derek trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. His skin was hyper sensitive, so every kiss, every small swipe of his tongue, even Derek's five o'clock shadow felt erotic. He pulled Derek's head back up and into a heated kiss. Derek responded in kind, his hand gripping at Spencer's hip.

At first, he thought Derek had just accidentally poked him in the side, but then he belatedly realized it was coming from inside his stomach! He pushed at Derek's shoulder, gasping, "Get off me! Get up, get up!"

He sat up and placed his hands on his stomach, feeling carefully, while Derek asked, "Spencer, talk to me! Is everything all right?"

He found the source of the poke and grabbed at Derek's hand, pressing it on the spot. He looked at Derek with a smile and whispered, "Feel that?"

He watched Derek's face morph from one of confusion and worry to elation. His gaze shot up to Spencer's and he asked breathlessly, "Is that what I _think_ it is?"

"They're kicking!" Spencer gushed. He felt around on his stomach and found another kicking. He guided Derek's other hand and Derek laughed, "They're cock-blocking me from the womb!"

Spencer rolled his eyes and teased, "Big baby!"

Derek pulled him closer and tried to resume what they had previously been doing, but Spencer pulled away and stood up. Derek looked like a little kid who had just had his favorite toy taken away as he asked, "Where are you going? We were...you know, in the middle of something."

Spencer laughed and chided, "We can do that anytime! I want to call Penelope and tell her the good news!"

* * *

Penelope laughed as Spencer told her and JJ recent stories about him and Derek. They were sitting outside on the porch, as Derek and his little crew were busy painting inside and Spencer wasn't allowed around the fumes. She took a sip of her tea and teased, "Well, at least we know why Derek is working himself ragged!"

Spencer quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? He wants the house finished by Thanksgiving so that his family can come down for a visit."

Penelope and JJ exchanged "you or me?" looks before JJ piped up, ", while I'm sure that is a factor, there are _other_ possibilities."

"Such as?"

Penelope snorted a laugh and replied, "Sweetheart, Derek's horny, but he isn't getting any, so he has to find other ways to work out his frustration!"

Spencer's cheeks turned a light pink and he consented bashfully, "I _suppose_ that's a reason. I just haven't been in the mood lately. We've got so much going on that my sex drive has just...disappeared."

"Bummer!" Penelope exclaimed, causing Spencer and JJ to burst into laughter. "What? I figured you'd be turned on 24/7 with Derek around!"

Spencer rested his hands over his stomach and Penelope smiled softly. She licked her lips and asked timidly, "Spencer, can I feel...?"

Spencer frowned for a second before catching on, saying, "Yes, of course! Give me your hand."

Penelope held out her hand and Spencer took it, laying it on his stomach and pressing lightly. She grinned as she felt a light poking beneath her fingertips. She gushed so ever gently, "Oh my goodness! That's so amazing, do you feel that all the time?"

She pulled back as he replied, "Off and on throughout the day _and_ night, for that matter. Makes it hard to sleep. But...it's really something to feel."

Penelope nodded while JJ asked if she could feel as well. As Spencer guided her hand, he told them about the first time he felt them kick and had them rolling yet again.

* * *

Derek flipped through the channels with Clooney resting in his lap. Spencer had laid down for a light nap. As he got further into the pregnancy, his fatigue increased. He settled on one of their many movie channels and watched some plotless action movie. Suddenly he heard Spencer's voice cry out from the bedroom and he jumped into action.

He ran down the hall and into the bedroom, where Spencer was tossing and turning. He sat down, grabbing at Spencer's shoulders and squeezing them, saying loudly, "Spencer, wake up! It's just a dream, wake up!"

Spencer's eyes popped open and Derek pulled him into his arms. Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and sobbed, "It was dark! Someone was chasing me, but I couldn't see them! They wanted the twins! I kept calling for you, but you weren't there! _Why weren't you there?_"

Derek rubbed his back and shushed, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now, I'm always right here."

He moved Spencer so that they could lay down again, Derek pulling Spencer against his chest. As Spencer's cries faded into sleep, Derek kept stroking his back and whispering, "I'm always here for you, pretty boy. I'll never leave."

**Topetine's Entry:**

Derek perched on the ladder, installing the crown molding in the master bedroom of their new house. His back and shoulders were tight and sore, but that good kind, like after a workout session. He straddled the ladder and fit the last piece, smiling at his handy-work. The main floor was almost completely finished, except for the kitchen, which needed another full weekend of teamwork. The basement was in the process of being completely finished, which would require another weekend or two, and the second floor was just minor cosmetic touches. _Right on schedule,_ He thought, climbing easily down the ladder, wiping the sweat from his brow and taking a drink from the water bottle he'd placed at the bottom.

It felt good to channel his excess energy into something productive when he had the time, knowing that he shouldn't be pestering Spencer for sex, and self-service just didn't cut it anymore. He was, however, determined to keep his head about him and not turn into a sex-starved grouch. So far, so good. He stepped back and admired the room, ready for the muted blue-green paint that sat in its can along the wall.

He looked at the clock on his phone and guessed that Spencer should be home by now from another one of Auntie-Penelope's shower preparation trips. He didn't know if every father-to-be felt like this, but he felt a little left out and a bit jealous that he wasn't allowed to help, or see plans for decorations or anything. He sighed and shook it off, knowing that it was nothing personal, just tradition. After all, he was the one waiting on him hand and foot, wiping away the tears and chasing away the nightmares.

He closed up the house, locked up, and headed out to the car, heading home, accomplished, sweaty and dirty.

* * *

He opened the door to what had become _their_ apartment, Spencer's lease conveniently had ran out a month after they'd learned about the twins. Clooney greeted him excitedly and Derek took a moment to say hi before heading to the bedroom. The door was ajar and he crept inside quietly, seeing Spencer laying down in bed, not sure if he was sleeping. His head picked up slightly at the creak of the door and smiled softly.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked as Derek smiled, sitting at the edge of the bed to untie his boots.

"Pretty good, got the crown molding up in the bedroom, ready for paint soon." He told him, kicking off the heavy work boots and slipping out of his socks before stripping off his sweaty shirt.

"Mmm, I can't wait to see." Spencer said, as Derek scooted up the bed to lie behind him for a moment, pressing a kiss onto the round of his shoulder.

"How was this shopping spree?"

A soft grunt escaped him before he buried his face into the pillow slightly. "Garcia is wearing me _out._" He admitted, sighing. "Aren't showers supposed to be surprises anyway?"

"Not always." Derek said, unable to resist nuzzling the back of Spencer's exposed neck, feeling him open up a little and tilt his head forward to allow him better access. He smiled to himself and kissed at his hairline, and a bit down his spine, grazing his teeth along pale skin, received a soft moan. A spark of hope kindled inside Derek as he licked up the shell of his ear. Spencer squirmed and rolled over, draping a leg lazily over Derek's thigh, his hand cupping his stubbly cheek.

"Hi there." He said, smiling sweetly as Derek chuckled.

"Hello, yourself." Spencer's long slender fingers trailed across his jawline and down his throat to his collarbones. Derek shivered gently and instinctively moved into his touch, something he'd been craving for months. Spencer's laugh was quiet as he inched closer, and pressed their lips together, before trailing his other hand down his bare, sculpted chest, over every hard ridge of muscle until he reached the button of his jeans, one digit running along the inside of his waistband, feeling him tense in anticipation.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you." He said as he popped the button and slowly lowered the zipper, eliciting a soft groan from his lover. "I wonder how I'll make it up to you." He smiled as Derek fell from his side to his back, eyes slipping closed as Spencer inched his jeans down his hips before straddling his thighs.

* * *

That weekend, Derek was much more relaxed, having finally achieved some contact after far, far, far too long. The gang was all here, so to speak, demolishing the kitchen to put in the new cabinets, granite counter tops, and replace the center island in the new house. Spencer was out on the back patio, napping on the new chaise lounge, under the awning, Penelope bustling between keeping him company and helping out.

Hotch and Rossi were taking charge and directing the men with the cabinets and all of their details while Derek and Emily broke up the old kitchen island and hauled it out, while JJ swept up and Will (who decided another pair of hands could be useful, and that JJ was less likely to come to New Orleans to see him with all of the commotion) was planning the laying of the new tile.

"My loves, you look parched, here." Garcia fawned, carrying a tray laden with tall glasses, dripping with condensation, garnished with a cherry and a lemon slice.

"What did you make, Baby-Girl?" Derek laughed, taking one of the glasses, wiping his forehead on his shirt as he inspected it.

"It's pink lemonade, but I don't give my sweets that junk from a can, no, way." She smiled. "Homemade, with love." She told them as she held the tray out to Emily, who smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes, and Derek noticed that under the lash bashful blink thing women did when they were torn between flirting and being bashful. A smile quirked at the corner of his lips and he took a long sip, watching Emily thank Garcia, who reached out and brushed some sawdust off her pale cheek.

"Of course, darling." She said, moving to serve Will and JJ before scampering outside to Hotch, Rossi and the cabinet people.

By the end of the weekend, all their kitchen needed was a good cleaning and a new coat of paint. The team huddled around pizza boxes, sitting on the new floor, drinking beer, and diet cokes and herbal tea for Spencer.

"Man, I thought weekends were supposed to be relaxing?" Emily teased, leaning back on her elbows, stretching out her legs to kick Derek in the thigh gently.

"Hey, it could be worse." JJ said, smiling as Emily laughed.

"Says you; I've still got sawdust down my bra." She retorted humorously, sipping on her beer as Derek grinned.

"That might imply that you have cleavage for it to get stuck in." He teased as Spencer laughed and swatted at him as Emily frowned.

"Well, it's okay, Derek, I mean, our boobs are about the same size when it's all said and done." She said pointing to his muscled chest as he glared a little.

"Darlings, no fighting. You're both beautiful." Garcia said, blowing kisses to them both, picking the pepperoni off her slice of pizza and giving it to Prentiss. Hotch shook his head, laughing and finished his beer.

* * *

They were officially moved in by October 5th, slowly realizing that they owned so little in the long run. Spencer's books filled only half of the bookshelves in the _library_ (which said more about the library than it did his books), Derek's couch in the living room looked small in front of the fireplace, and they still weren't sure where to put the TV, their bed looked small in the master suite, they had no curtains/blinds and combined their kitchen things only filled a third of the cabinets. But they both knew that furniture would fill in eventually and sooner rather than later there would be two very happy, needy babies growing up in this large space with them. Derek could already see it now, tripping over toys on the stairs, finding LEGOS in his briefcase, the refrigerator plastered with scribbly art. On their first night sleeping in the new house (though, they'd had numerous picnics on the dining room floor with take-out during renovations) Derek just smiled and wrapped his arms around Spencer, who nestled back against him, and looked around in awe at the muted blue-green walls, the hardwood flooring and all of the touches they'd managed to impart along the way.

"Mmmm, you know what?" He said, into Spencer's ear, hearing him murmur in acknowledgement.

"What?"

"I really love crown molding." He said, as Spencer broke out into laughter, turning around to roll his eyes at him.

"How romantic." He said, sarcastically as Derek grinned and claimed his lips easily.

"What, I never said I love crown molding more than I love _you_." He said, as Spencer draped his arms around his neck and smiled.

"Really? Well then...how about we christen our new bedroom?" He suggested as Derek grinned wider, nodding in agreement.

**My Entry:**

_You can hear shouting from your bedroom. Are they fighting again? You climb out of your bed and go to your parents' bedroom. When you are a couple feet away, you see your sister turn to you, her cheeks streaked with tears. She hiccups and whispers, "Be quiet, they're fighting again."_

As you move to her side, feeling this overwhelming need to protect, your parents' voices become clearer.

"I should have known it would come to this! That you would leave, just like everyone else!"

"Don't try and make me the bad guy! You refuse to take care of yourself and I refuse to have a front row seat to it!"

Your sister turns away, burying her face in your neck, shaking with silent cries. As you wrap your arms around her, the bedroom door jerks open. Your dad is standing there with his travel bag, his usually happy eyes angry and scary! He squats down and puts his bag down, opening his arms. You and your sister rush into them, your sister crying, "Don't go, Daddy! Please stay with us."

He squeezes you both and whispers, "I'm not leaving you here. We're gonna go and stay at Aunt Penny's for the night. Won't that be fun?"

As he instructs you two on what to pack, you hear Mommy yell, "You're not taking my kids! Do you hear me, Derek Morgan?"

Daddy turns away, motioning for you to go to your rooms, snapping at Mommy, "I'm sure as hell not fucking leaving them with you! I'm not your father, Spencer! You will get help, whether you want it or not!

Spencer awoke with a sob on his lips. He looked over to see Derek was still sound asleep, one hand resting protectively on his swollen belly. Reaching up to hastily wipe tears away, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost thirty minutes before they had to get up for work. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep in time, so he crawled out of bed, trying his damnedest not to wake Derek. He wanted to do a victory dance once he climbed out of the bed and Derek slept on.

He waddled downstairs to the kitchen and began to make Derek some coffee. He pouted a little, missing the taste of coffee, but Derek and his doctor both insisted that it was bad for the babies. So he settled for his usual V8 fruit drink while drooling over the wonderful aroma that filled the kitchen. As he stood there, he thought back on his dream. While he had been having all sorts of very vivid and very _strange_ dreams, the bad ones were the ones that bothered him the most. He knew it was just his mind's way of working out his concerns, that didn't make them any less worrisome. The only person who knew all the details was JJ, and he made her swear not to tell Derek. He knew Derek would want to know and help him, but he didn't want to run the chance of hurting Derek in the process. He shook his head, poking inside their pantry to grab some Pop Tarts to tide him over before Derek woke up.

By the time Derek awoke, Spencer was in the living room, watching the local news and munching on his second packet of Pop Tarts. Derek gave him a sleepy kiss and yawned, "When'd you get up?"

"About thirty minutes ago," he replied. "Twinkie and Pop Tart decided to start kicking up a fury on my bladder."

Derek only nodded and mumbled something about going to make them a _real_ breakfast. Spencer just rolled his eyes and turned back to the news.

* * *

Penelope tried to block out the gruesome details of the case on which her team was currently assigned. She was intrigued by the cute guy at the coffee shop earlier that morning but didn't want to dwell on it too much. There were more pressing matters at stake. She snapped to attention when her name was mentioned. She cleared her throat and said to Hotch, "Yes, sir?"

He replied in his usual tone, "Reid's doctor has instructed me to have him hang back because of his pregnancy. He will be working with you."

She grinned at Spencer and teased, "Come with me, Robin, to the Bat Cave!"

His jaw dropped and he admonished, "Why am _I_ Robin?"

Hotch "smiled" in his own Hotch way and stated that he would grab Spencer's chair for him. Derek met the two of them at her office with a desolate look on his face. Penelope rushed to her desk, trying to appear busy and nosy while they talked. She heard Spencer say half-hearted, "You'll be back here before you know it."

"I don't like being away from you," she barely heard Derek reply. "I don't like this part at _all_."

She bite her lip as it trembled a little and Spencer responded wobbly, "I-it's what's best for Twinkie and Pop Tart. Y-you can call every night that you're gone and I'll put the ph-phone on speaker so you can wish them good night."

By the time that they had finished their small goodbye, Penelope had to swipe at a tear that had tumbled down her cheek. Hotch quickly brought Spencer his chair and he took it and rolled it next to her. As Spencer sat down, Penelope gave him a bright smile and said, "It will be okay, dove. You'll see."

Spencer nodded with his own smile and neither of them mentioned their glassy eyes.

* * *

Spencer frowned as he listened to Penelope and Derek's argument. He couldn't remember if he had never seen Penelope so furious before. She picked the phone up and slammed it down, ending their call, and looked at Spencer, raging, "Can you _believe_ him? What, some guy takes an interest in me, but that isn't _enough_ for him? He's supposed to be my _best friend_!"

Spencer shook his head and said quickly, "Sometimes Derek tends to put his foot in his mouth. If you _really_ like this guy, then go for it! Don't listen to him. Although..."

"Although what?" she asked, looking almost hurt that he would reject the idea as well.

Spencer bit his lip, deciding that maybe he had read the signs between her and Emily wrong. He waved his hand and replied, "Never mind. Call him."

* * *

Spencer had just settled into bed for the night with a good book, wanting to wait up for Derek, when his phone began to ring. He glanced at the Caller ID and frowned when he saw that it was Hotch. He answered, "Hotch? Why the-"

"Reid, have you heard from Morgan?"

"No," Spencer answered timidly, alert to Hotch's tone. "H-hotch, what's wrong?"

"If you're able, we need you at the hospital. Garcia's been shot."

_**A/N:**__ Eeek gad, Penny's shot! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again so much to everyone who likes this story. Until next time!_


	21. Preggers Spencer 11

_**Author's Note: **Here is your update, my lovelies! Big hugs and kisses to everyone who r&r's this story and favorites it as well. I've been co-writing another project with my bestie Mus4u or her LJ handle momma_66 for quite some time now. It will also be posted on here, after preggers!Spencer is finished. I hope that you all will show it as much love as you have shown preggers!Spencer. I also have a multi-fandom staringout batch I've been working on. I've been reinspired and it feels awesome! But I'll shut up now! Enjoy, dahlin's! Reviews are like Garcia's wonderful nicknames!_

**Topetine's Entry:**

Emily Prentiss sat at the conference table trying to concentrate on the case, but the Queen of Compartmentalization had a few walls of her neat little boxes leaking into the common space of her brain. She sighed and thought back earlier, how Garcia had called _her_ instead of Derek, and the thought was just a bit exciting, until she learned that it was because she and Derek were having a tiff. After extracting the full story (although Garcia was spilling before she even finished asking what had happened), she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She recalled that Garcia had met someone in a cafe that morning, and apparently Derek had expressed anything but positivity. She'd told him, as a piece of friendly advice, when a girl tells you about something like that, she wants your approval, not your opinion. She couldn't help but worry, feeling something wasn't right; not because she didn't think that Garcia could land a gorgeous man, but in how the pieces had seemed to fall in place so easily. It just seemed so convenient.  
She flinched when a cup of coffee was placed in front of her, Derek sitting beside her heavily.

"You look about as shitty as I feel." He sighed, leaning on the table to eye the war wall. "What a pair we make, huh?"

She took the coffee and took a grateful sip, shrugging.

"You okay?" He asked as she smiled, and nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

Emily sighed as she shoved the Unsub into the car, caught before he could harm his latest victim, who was being herded into an Ambulance by JJ. Exhaustion was starting to take its toll and she nodded and shook an officer's hand, transferring him to his custody. Within an hour they were packed up and on the jet and she was curled up in a seat by herself until Derek flopped down opposite her and rested his feet on the edge of her seat. She curled up, headphones plugged in, blocking out the world with Matson Jones' _Into My Arms_, nodding off until Hotch's presence loomed over them and it was enough to tear her from sleep and shook Morgan's foot.

"Sir?" She said, pulling out her headphones, Morgan doing the same, rubbing a bit of sleep from his eyes.

"Garcia's been shot." Was all he said as slowly the scene sank back in, and Emily could see JJ on the phone, talking rapidly, Rossi making a call as well.

"What?" Morgan demanded as Emily tried to focus.

"I need you two to go to her apartment, see if you can see anything the police are missing, fill in the blanks."

"Yes, sir." Emily said, robotic, shutting off her iPod, and shoving it into her pocket.

"We'll be landing in twenty minutes." Hotch told them before picking up his ringing cell.

Derek's hands were balled into fists, shaking his head rapidly. "That fucking guy, I knew something was wrong." He said as Emily pushed back her hair and tried to keep calm.

* * *

Spencer took a cab to the hospital, packing his messenger bag full of snacks and books to try and keep sane in the waiting room. Already he was starting to panic. He picked up his cell and dialed Derek, still in the back of the cab. After four rings, he picked up.

"Morgan."

"Derek, it's me-are you okay?"

"Yeah, look I can't talk, I'm on my way to Garcia's."

"Okay, I'm going to the hospital, I'll let you know when I know something."

"Thanks."

Spencer couldn't help but feel distant and removed from Derek, and fought back frightened tears.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss worked the scene like any other, or tried to, but it was hard to forget that the puddle of blood on the steps was your good friend's. They put together what information they knew and decided it wasn't much. No one had seen her arrive home, her landlord had heard the shot and came down a few moments later. And now Penelope's life hung in the balance.

"This is all my fault." Derek said quietly as they wandered through her apartment, looking for clues.

"Morgan, Garcia is a grown woman, she makes her own decisions. We didn't know that this was going to happen." She rationalized, sitting softly on Penelope's bed, rubbing her temples.

"She only went out with this fucker because I disproved. She was hesitant herself, and I fucked up, so she went for it."

* * *

Spencer sat in the waiting room, holding himself, nerves rattling. He hadn't even bothered to change, wearing an old T-Shirt of Derek's under the borrowed/stolen Northwestern Hoodie that hid his baby bump well.

"Dr. Reid." He heard and looked up to see Rossi coming down the hall.

"Does anyone know anything?" He asked, looking up at him desperately as Dave sat down, shaking his head.

"Only that we think she was targeted by the man she met."

"I should have tried to talk her out of it..." He said softly, shaking his head.

"Reid, you didn't know this would happen, and Morgan is already kicking himself enough for the both of you." He said, resting a compassionate hand on his shoulder.

"She's still in surgery..." He said softly as Dave nodded.

"I know. We're going to wait until we hear something, okay?"

* * *

After an hour or so, the entire team was assembling in the waiting room. Hotch stood against the wall, JJ was blatantly ignoring the no cell phone rule as she conferred with local police and the Bureau, and Emily paced quietly. Derek returned from harassing the doctors for an update on her status without luck and Spencer got up, going to him for what felt the first time that night.

"Any word?" He asked as Derek shook his head and Spencer leaned up against him shyly, wrapping him up in a warm embrace, kissing his temple. "It's okay, it's going to be okay." He said, holding him until he pulled away, leading them to a stretch of seats.

* * *

Garcia awoke in a morphine and pain laced haze, feeling so incredibly stupid. Part of her wished she had died for being so foolish, so trusting, so naive, that she deserved it. She squeezed her eyes shut, warm tears escaping out of the corners of her eyes. Soon a nurse was checking on her, bothering her, saying there were people here to see her. They crowded around the foot of the hospital bed and she forced a smile. "Hey, the gang's all here, that means it's party time; who brought the booze?"

A few soft laughs echoed in the drab room as Derek moved beside her, taking her hand. "How are you feeling, baby-girl?" He asked, his voice low, shaky even.

"Uh, the good news is, they gave me morphine, the bad news, it's wearing off."

Spencer fitted himself to Derek's side and put his hand over theirs. Emily cleared her throat and stepped up on the other side. "Garcia...we need to ask you some questions."

"Yeah...I figured..." She said softly, closing her eyes.

"Did you see who did this to you?"

"Y-yeah. It was...Colby. The guy..."

"Where did you go to dinner, Garcia?" She asked as Garcia sniffled and shook her head.

"This is all my fault." She said as Emily took her other hand and squeezed.

"Garcia, this is _not_ your fault." She told her firmly. "Now, where did you go for dinner?"

"Um...Caesar's? That french-italian fusion fancy place." She said, shaking her head. "God, I'm so sorry."

"What did you talk about? Did you talk about your job?"

"Yeah, but nothing specific." She said, sniffling more.

"It's going to be okay..." She told her softly, letting go of her hand. "I'm going back to the Bureau, see if I can snag a tech to find his trail."

Rossi nodded. "I'll cover the restaurant."

* * *

Derek and Spencer stayed with Penelope all night, and kept themselves informed of what was happening, which unfortunately was dead end after dead end. He'd paid in cash, and there were no paper-trails or electronic breadcrumbs popping up on "James Colby Baylor". They were increasingly agitated and uneasy with him being in the wind, especially when Garcia demanded to go home when the doctors cleared her.

"I am not going to be scared out of my own home, Derek." She protested, adjusting the colorful wrap that Emily had brought her in the bag of clothes.

"At least come home with us," Spencer sighed as she shook her head.

"Guys, I appreciate the concern, but I have to go home, I mean, my poor fish are probably floaters by now." She teased as Spencer smiled and held her hand.

"They're alive and well, they're betas. Besides, Emily fed them for you."

"Aw, I'll have to name my next one Emily, in honor of their guardian angel." She smiled and gave Derek the eye. "Hot stuff, go find me a doctor and get me the hell out of here? I hate hospitals."

* * *

Of course, Garcia did not expect privacy, she knew that her apartment would be crashed by a slew of FBI agents. She was awful glad she'd changed the sheets and tidied up before all this happened. Emily was already in her apartment when they arrived, sitting on the couch wearily.

"Emily..." She said, frowning. "You need to rest, you look awful."

"Thanks." Emily said, dripping with sarcasm. "I arranged for a Uni to be stationed outside."

"Emily." Garcia sighed as she smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Baby-Girl, you're home now, go curl up in your bed and rest." Derek sighed before looking to Spencer, nudging him. "And you too." He kissed each of their cheeks and smiled. "Love you both."

Spencer smiled and took Penelope's arm, leading her behind the curtain of love-beads as Penelope whispered that they should make a pillow fort.

"She's right, you look like shit." Derek said as Emily frowned and reluctantly kicked off her shoes, curling up on the couch, grabbing a comic book off the table. "You're no use to anyone if you're passing out on your feet."

"And neither are you." She said, flipping through Daniel Clowes' _Ghost World_.

**My Entry:**

Spencer rolled his eyes at Penelope's silly suggestion, knowing she was merely deflecting from her fears with humor. He dragged her very comfortable-looking computer chair from her desk in the corner and ordered, "Climb into bed. You need to rest and let that wound settle."

She frowned as he set up shop next to her bed and propped his feet up on the end of her bed. She worried her bottom lip and protested, "I know the bed is small, but _maybe_-"

"Penelope, you _don't_ want me in the bed with you right now," he explained with a smile. "The twins are kicking and that makes me toss and turn. I don't wait to run the risk of hitting your side. You and your injury are what's important."

She blushed and finally climbed under her covers, muttering, "I hate causing such a fuss."

He reached over to take her hand and dismissed softly, "Nonsense. You did the same for Derek and for me when I needed it. We all look after each other when the occasion arises. Now it's _your_ turn to be taken care of."

She squeezed his hand tight and he saw a tear or two slide down her cheeks. He pulled her hand up and gave the back of it a light kiss. An idea hit him and he sat her hand back down on the bed, murmuring, "Hold on a second."

He shrugged his messenger bag onto his shoulder and headed back to the living room. Derek and Emily were busy playing a game of cards. Derek turned to him and admonished, "Spencer, go back-"

"I am _not_ five years old, Derek Morgan," he replied shortly. He moved to Emily's side of the couch and, nudging her with his messenger bag, said, "I thought Penelope might want your company a little more than mine."

Emily actually gave him a grateful smile before standing and moving rather quickly toward Penelope's bedroom. As he sat down, he saw the wounded/annoyed look Derek flashed him. He sighed and said, "I apologize for my shortness. But I am still capable of staying up past my bedtime...especially if the occasion calls for it."

He sat his messenger bag on the cushion between them and pulled out a legal pad, a pen, and his gun. He began writing down all the details of the case thus far, from straight facts to what Penelope remembered. He figured the man had to be familiar with legal terminology, but the story he feed Penelope was full of holes. But the most _important_ detail was still eluding him: _Why Penelope?_ What was it about her that made their unsub target her? Before he could contemplate that question further, he was jerking from his thoughts by two loud gunshots. Derek jumped into action and hissed at him to get behind the couch. Spencer yelled at Emily to protect Penelope while he ran for cover behind the couch. He listened to Derek exchange with who he guess was the unsub. After the gunshots stopped, Derek yelled for him to call 911.

Before he did, he rushed to Penelope's room, where the blond was shaking and crying into Emily's neck. Spencer sat down on the end of the bed and said softly, "Once you calm her down, help her pack some clothes. She's coming to stay at our house."

Emily nodded and rubbed Penelope's back gently. Spencer went back into the living room to call the police.

* * *

Derek reluctantly left with Emily the next morning for Quantico. Spencer had finally consented to go to bed after Penelope was settled in the guest room. He was so exhausted that he didn't even stir when Derek kissed his forehead goodbye before he left. Derek and Emily quickly got through security and found the BAU bullpen in chaos. There were several unfamiliar people milling around with a couple emerging from Penelope's office. Derek went to Hotch's office and snapped, "Hotch, what the hell is going on here?"

"We've been ordered to cease our involvement in Garcia's case," he replied, his voice tight with anger. "There was an encrypted file on her computer and until Internal Affairs figures out what was on that file, she is suspended."

Derek felt rage boil throughout his body and he snapped, "She was almost _killed_ and yet _she's_ the one on trail! This is bullshit, Hotch!"

Hotch stood and circled his desk, replying in kind, "Which is why we will go to DC police and see if we can find anything out, consequences be _damned_. Morgan, you're with me. Prentiss, go back to Morgan and Reid's house, wait for Garcia to wake up and try to figure out what was on that file!"

* * *

Emily sighed as she re-entered Derek and Spencer's house. She headed to the kitchen to down another cup of coffee. Her guts twisted with guilt and anger at the conversation she had to have with Penelope. She didn't need to deal with this shit, but her whole livelihood was at stake. Surprisingly, it took Penelope only an hour and a half after Emily arrived to wake up. She fixed Emily with a sleepy and confused look and yawned, "Whaa-aahhh-aat are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the BAU?"

Emily steeled herself and patted the spot next to her, replying grimly, "We have to talk, Garcia."

**Topetine's Entry:**

Emily twisted her hands in her lap, uncharacteristically nervous as Garcia sat gingerly.

"What's wrong?"

"The encrypted files on your system. We need to know what's on them."

"What? Why does that matter?"

"You know why it matters, Garcia." She said flatly, exhaustion taking its toll. "The bureau has suspended you and is digging through all of your files. I need to know that there is nothing on there that is incriminating, or suspect."

"It's not!"

"Does it connect you to this Baylor guy?"

"No." She sighed, shaking her head. "After...after all that happened, when I got hacked, I just...It didn't sit right with me that your personal information was so unprotected."

"So, it's just that?" She asked, rubbing at her temples. "Garcia...I need to know everything you do when you're not working on a case."

"I...I volunteer? For a support group for families of victims of violent crime."

"What about when you're on the clock?"

"I...work." She shook her head in disbelief as Emily shook her head.

"Someone targeted you, Penelope, you had to have done _something_." She snapped, causing the blonde to flinch, and immediately she felt ill.

Garcia's lower lip quivered a little as she balled her hands into fists. "The families...they know what I do, so some of them ask me to look into their cases, and I do. I...I know I'm not supposed to, but, I just _flag_ the files, so, you know, the police know the FBI is watching. Just a little motivation you know?"

Emily stared at her & hung her head in her hands after a moment, cursing quietly. "We need those files, and they are currently being torn apart by Internal Affairs." She got up and paced a few steps. "Can you get in?"

"Remotely?"

"Yes."

"Of course..." She wiped her cheeks hastily and got up slowly. "That's like...child's play." She said, trying to be upbeat. "My laptop is upstairs." She said, as Emily nodded and picked up her cell, dialing Derek to fill him in. Penelope took the stairs slowly, trying to ignore the pain in her torso and saw Spencer at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hello, lovely." She cooed, making her way up to meet him.

"What are you doing up and about?" He asked, frowning, touching her arm as she hit the landing.

"Come and watch me work my magic." She sighed as his brows pinched in confusion and she headed to the guest-room to grab her macbook and charger. "I...tagged some files for victim's families...Emily thinks it's connected to..." She touched her side, not wanting to say it.

They wandered downstairs and set up on the comfy couch, Emily nursing a fresh cup of coffee anxiously. Morgan was keeping the IA supervisor busy while Garcia hacked into her own system. Spencer sat by her, sipping herbal tea and eating a twinkie.

"What?" She huffed, as Spencer and Emily stared. "He's trying to back-hack me."

"Will it work? Does that mean you can't get in?" Spencer asked as Garcia rolled her eyes.

"Do not underestimate me, just a setback." She said, her fingers clattering on the keys rapidly and laughed. "Success. It's in your inbox, dove."

After printing and reading the files, Prentiss shook her head. "I have the same first responder on three of the drive-bys, with the initials JCB." She said, tense and on edge. "Jason Clark Battle." She said as Garcia pulled up his file, going paler.

"T-that's him." She whispered as Spencer took the laptop from her, reading the file.

"It must be...an angel of death scenario. A hero complex gone wrong."

"I'm calling Morgan." Emily said, quietly, flipping open her cell.

It was just then that Kevin Lynch, the mysterious back-hacker, opened a mirror of Penelope's laptop, seeing the files and connected the dots immediately. He got up quickly and went to inform her superiors, but was stopped in the bullpen to assist Fuchs with some files and found himself eye-to-eye with Battle himself. He sat down at the terminal and thought quickly, sending Garcia a coded message to accept his transmission.

Spencer frowned as something popped up, Garcia taking it back. "That little twit..." She sighed, shaking her head. "He's trying to access me to transfer a connection."

"It could be a trap." Emily said, arms crossed.

"If he's a true hacker, we have a code." She sighed as Spencer leaned against her shoulder.

"Trust your gut."

She allowed him access and typed furiously as the security camera feed of the bullpen, and behind the man at the computer was Battle.

"Oh my god." Garcia squeaked as Emily began dialing Morgan.

"Derek, he's in the bullpen."

"What?" They all heard through the phone's speaker, followed by a string of curses.

"Derek, be careful." Spencer said, gripping his mug tightly.

They watched helplessly as Hotch, Rossi and Morgan confronted Battle slowly, stealthily, methodically. As they closed in Battle sensed that the game was over and grabbed Fuchs, using him as a shield as he drew his service weapon and held it to the trembling man's temple. None of them had a clear shot.

"JJ." Spencer said, "Where's JJ? Get the feed from her office." She typed quickly and was granted the feed. Emily was already on it, calling JJ, leaving the living room and heading through the French Doors in the living room onto the patio. Garcia and Spencer gripped each other's hands as they watched the scene unfold, and Garcia let out a scream as blood erupted from Battle's head, crumpling to the floor.

* * *

Garcia insisted on going to the BAU to inspect the scene, needing some convincing that she was truly safe. She leaned into JJ, who was sitting on Morgan's desk, looking drained.

"Thank you." She whispered, sniffling. "I'm so sorry you had to do this."

JJ shook her head and nudged her affectionately, taking her hand. "You do what you have to to protect your family." She said, as Kevin Lynch stepped up shyly and actually bowed.

"Ms. Garcia? I just wanted to say...that you are like, officially, my hero."

"Ah, thanks." She smiled and sighed gently.

"Come on," Prentiss said, taking her arm. "Everything will be fixed by the time you're ready to be back. You need to get your rest now."

"Go." JJ said, kissing her cheek as Derek nodded.

"I'll bring over your stuff, baby-girl." He said as she finally nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

Garcia sat in the passenger's seat of Emily's BMW sedan, Billie Holiday on low, feeling strangely relaxed, though not comfortable or happy.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked quietly as she pulled up in front of Garcia's place, receiving a shrug. "Come on, I'll walk you up."

She followed Emily up the stairs and unlocked the door for her, letting her walk around and make sure there were no baddies lurking behind the love-beads or in the closets.

"Garcia...I..." She sighed finally and stood by her. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you."

The blonde shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, you were doing your job." She took her hand and squeezed gently. "Thank you for not treating me differently. I needed to feel like...I wasn't broken, you know?" She said as Emily nodded softly. "I've always been a firm believer of everything happening for a reason..." She took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "My flagging those files got answers for those families."

"It also got you shot." Emily said as she shrugged, with a wince.

"I'm trying to be positive here." She said as Emily nodded, feeling like an ass. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Of course...you know I'm always here."

"My hero." She smiled and eased onto her tiptoes, pressing a kiss onto her cheek, catching Emily's blush. She didn't draw away, almost nose to nose with the taller agent, but flinched at the sound of a knock on the door. Emily moved back and looked through the peephole, still looking sheepish and opened the door.

"Hey, Baby-Girl, I got your things." Derek said as Emily smiled.

"I'll leave you two then." She said, shooting Garcia a shy smile. "I'll check up on you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Garcia said, smiling sweetly. "Goodnight, Emily."

_**A/N**: And there you have it, folks! All's well that ends well. Thank you all again for reading and stay tuned for the next update!_


	22. Preggers Spencer 12

_**Author's Note:** Hey, party people! I just wanted to get an update in before my Internet service goes away. I'm currently unemployed and therefore can't pay my cellphone bill, which has the Internet service with it. I didn't want to have the service get cut off and my loyal readers not get an update. I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are like a warm blanket!_

**My Entry:**

JJ smiled as she jotted down what Rossi was bringing, saying, "It will be nice to have everyone around for something besides work. Your dish sounds really good."

"Thank you," he replied good-naturally. "I'm Italian, so cooking comes natural by me."

JJ laughed and said goodbye before ending the call. She looked over to Spencer, who was looking through what appeared to be an old scrapbook. She cleared her throat and said, "Rossi said he would bring over ice and this really tasty-sounding casserole. What's that?"

Spencer looked up and smiled, replying, "This is my mother's cookbook. She filled it with her favorite recipes. I'm looking for a couple of good pie recipes."

JJ giggled and asked, "You can cook?"

Spencer arched his eyebrow and chided, "Who said I couldn't? We're just on the go so much, that take-out and microwavable meals are easier. Have you heard from Emily and Penelope?"

"No," JJ sighed, checking her phone again. "Emily's last text message was half an hour ago. They finally finished gathering ingredients for their dishes, now they're gathering dishes and utensils."

Spencer stretched his feet out on the coffee table and one of his hands moved to caress his stomach. JJ couldn't help feeling envious of him. He had a beautiful house, a lovely boyfriend, and two kids on the way. It was the life she hoped that she and Will could have one day. There was something about Will that made her hopeful for her dream to come true. JJ shook her head slightly and asked Spencer, "Where's Derek?"

"He went out to get pick some cooking supplies," he replied, "just to kill time before he has to pick his mother and sisters up from the airport."

"And do they know...about...?" JJ motioned to Spencer's stomach and he shook his head, replying, "That's why he wanted them to come down a couple days early, so he could break the news to them without the Thanksgiving craziness."

* * *

"Here you are, sir. I'm sure your partner will be _most_ pleased."

Derek grinned and took the small velvet box. He thanked the sales clerk and exited the small store. He couldn't help the small skip he had in his step as he walked back to his SUV. He knew this might be a little backwards, but he didn't care. He wanted to exchange rings with Spencer, for all everyone to know that they were taken.

He started his SUV and checked the clock, guessing that his mom and sisters' plane would be landing soon. He drove to the airport, tucking the box in his jacket pocket. Thirty minutes later, their plane had landed and he grinned when he saw them milling in the giant airport. He cupped his hands and yelled happily, "Momma! Sarah! Desi!"

They looked in his direction and his mom's face split into a huge smile and she rushed as fast as she could toward him. He scooped her up once she got close enough and she gushed, "Oh, my boy! I've missed you so much, it's so good to see you!"

He exchanged hugs with his sisters as well, Sarah commenting, "You look really _happy_, Derek! You finally settle down? Are we gonna meet her?"

Derek felt his smile falter a little, but he just replied, "I'll explain everything when we get to the house."

* * *

Spencer had fallen asleep on the couch as soon as JJ left. All of the Thanksgiving planning was running him a little ragged. Two weeks before, his doctor had told him to go on maternity leave, as his stress and fatigue levels were too high. Even though he had been less tired since he started his leave, he was still stressed about Derek's family. He didn't know what their reactions would be, although he hoped for the best.

He felt someone shake his shoulder and opened his eyes slowly, revealing Derek. Spencer sat up a little too fast and saw his family, looking _shocked_ to say the least. His mother put her hand on her chest and asked quietly, "Derek, how could you keep a secret like this?"

Derek remained standing, and Spencer reached to take one of his hands, squeezing it as Derek replied nervously, "I-i didn't know how you would react. Every time I could up the courage-"

"The _courage_?" she repeated, hurt clear in her voice. "How did you think I would react? That I would disown you!"

Spencer saw Sarah wrap her arm around her mother's shoulders and add, "Derek, we're your family. We will love you no matter what. This hurts that you seemed to doubt that."

Spencer looked up at Derek to see him looking down, his eyes closed, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Spencer decided to break the silence by standing and piping up, "Why don't I show you all where you'll be sleeping? You could freshen up and maybe take a nap?"

The Morgan women nodded and Spencer moved to take Francis's arm, giving her a small smile. The older woman tried to return it but instead just replied tiredly, "That would be nice, dear. Thank you."

**Topetine's Entry:**

Spencer took the stairs slowly with Mrs. Morgan, who sighed softly.

"I knew something was wrong with Derek." She said, then tensed. "No, not wrong." She looked a little embarrassed and shook her head, putting her hand over his. "I just knew he was afraid to tell me something." She shook her head again. "But, it's just so foolish to _push_ Derek, he just closes up." They paused at the landing and she looked around at the still bare walls.

"Mrs. Morgan...I know this must be difficult, but, I need you to know how much I love and care for your son."

She smiled sadly and nodded, squeezing his hand. "Dr. Reid, I know that, I do, I knew it when I first met you. I am not upset, with you or Derek, just a little hurt that he didn't tell me. I can't help thinking that I did something to make him afraid that I wouldn't approve."

Spencer's heart did a little flip-flop as he smiled. "Please, Spencer." He corrected her and lead her down the hall, past the library and the master bedroom. "I think...Derek was more worried about living up to your expectations, and showing you that he was ready for this." He smiled and she looked down at his rounded belly. "When he found out, everything fell into place, you know? He wanted everything to be perfect when he told you. He just wanted everything to be right, perhaps to show you how well you raised him. He wanted everything to be perfect for them, our situation, this _house_. He spent every spare moment he had making it perfect for them." He looked down at his belly too and smiled.

Mrs. Morgan blinked away tears and nodded. "My goodness." She said after a moment. "How did this happen?" She asked, placing her hands on his belly.

"You know, I've really been focusing on not questioning it, just thanking _whatever_ for this miracle." He laughed as she echoed him. "Would you like to see their rooms?"

* * *

Derek stormed into the kitchen, feeling like a fool, and grabbed a beer, his sisters trailing after him.

"Derek."

"Don't."

"Derek."

"Don't."

"Derek!" Sarah snapped finally, causing him to turn around quickly, slamming the beer bottle down on the counter, foam and beer exploding and oozing out the top.

"_WHAT_?"

"You're having a baby!" Desiree said, smiling and hugging him, hanging on to him. He let out a sigh and relaxed a little, resting his cheek against the top of her head, meeting Sarah's eyes.

"Twins." He said, finally as Sarah smiled and came closer, squeezing his arm.

"You should have told us sooner." She said as he nodded.

"I know." He whispered as she hugged the both of them.

"Momma will be okay, Derek, just give her some time to absorb."

* * *

Spencer lead Mrs. Morgan down the hall to the Nursery.

"We plan on keeping them together when they're little in the same room, but they can split up later if we want." He smiled and showed her the playroom first, where Sarah was set to sleep, the futon set out for her. It was painted a pale yellow, with painted white ducklings parading atop the white wainscoting. There was a toy-chest built into the window seat and the built in shelves were empty for the moment, but would be chock full after the baby shower.

He then showed her the babies' room, a pastel green, with fluffy white sheep painted along the white wainscoting. "The cribs will go here," He gestured along the far wall where an air mattress was set up for Desiree. "Changing tables here..." Mrs. Morgan wiped at her eyes moving to the window seat, with its yellow cushion and white throw pillows and sat, overlooking the front of the house and the spindly pines.

"Oh, Spencer..." She smiled and looked over at him. "This is beautiful."

"I can just picture Derek and I feeding the babies there." He blinked back happy tears and sat next to her.

"My goodness..." Was all she could say, smiling and shaking her head in disbelief. "How are you feeling?" She asked, as he smiled.

"Honestly? I think I'm still in shock." He laughed and looked down at the button-down shirt stretched over his tummy. "I mean, we've named them even, temporarily of course." He smiled and gestured to the left side. "This is Twinkie, and the other is Pop-tart." She looked a bit confused and he explained. "They've become a new food group for me." They laughed and she tentatively reached out, hovering as if asking permission, to which he nodded. She rested her hand on the swell of his belly, rubbing softly.

"You know, Sarah and Desiree were the perfect babies...Derek?" She sighed and smiled, shaking her head gently. "The worst morning sickness, and kicked all day and night, and then all he did was cry." She told him.

"So that's where they get it." Spencer cooed at his belly. "I swear each one has claimed a kidney and they just kick it whenever they feel like."

* * *

Emily sat on Penelope's couch, sipping on some concoction Penelope was trying to perfect.

"Better? Worse?" She was wiping her hand on a printed dish towel and sat down gingerly beside her, taking the mug from her to take a taste.

"It's good, Garcia." Emily smiled as Penelope grinned and handed it back before tugging her Macbook onto her lap. "Okay, so Cider, is officially, perfected. Now, we just have the Sun-Dried Tomato Jam on _crostini_" She said, making it sound fancy. "We can make the jam after work tomorrow, and the toast at the house. Now..."

"Now?" Emily raised an eyebrow, taking another drink.

"We tackle the elusive, sweet potato pie."

"Oh, god." Emily frowned and stared at the analyst. "Can't we just buy a pie?"

"No!" She put her laptop back on the coffee table and got up, tugging at Prentiss' arm. "Come on, be my sous chef!"

"Oh yeah, what's it gonna get me?" She asked, giving a slightly wry smile.

"You'll have to find out." Garcia winked and headed to the kitchen, and Emily was too intrigued not to follow.

**My Entry:**

Spencer pouted as he was ushered out of the kitchen. Derek gave him a peck on the cheek and said cheerfully, "You need to relax, pretty boy. Your pies are cooked as we speak. Besides, one less body in there, the better."

Spencer nodded and headed to the living room, where Hotch and Rossi were engaged in a heated debate over two football teams. Just as he had sat down, the door bell rang yet again, the guests still trickling in. He stood up and made his way to the door, ready to play the perfect host. His face broke out into a wide grin when he saw Ethan standing there with two bags of ice and a grocery bag.

"Ethan!" Spencer enthused, ushering his friend inside. "You're here! I-i...I can't believe you're here!"

Ethan grinned and replied, "You can thank your boyfriend for that. He found my number in your phone and called me up. We talked for a bit, and after all was said and done, he invited me down here."

Spencer looked at the small bag and asked, "What's that?"

Ethan held it out to him and teased, "See for yourself."

Spencer took the bag and had to control the squeal that almost erupted from his lips. He gave Ethan a one-armed hug. "Canned cranberry sauce, you remembered!"

"Of course," Ethan answered as Spencer led him back to the kitchen, "that was the only thing you would eat with your turkey and dressing."

The Morgans all turned in the direction of the doorway when Spencer announced, "Ethan's here! And he brought me canned cranberry sauce!"

Spencer busied himself with putting it in the refrigerator to chill while Derek commented, "Spencer, homemade is _so_ much better."

Spencer scoffed. "Says you, but I like my canned sauce just fine, thank you."

He closed the refrigerator door and moved to Derek's side, giving him a short yet passionate kiss. Derek looked slightly bashful when he pulled away, probably because his mother and sisters were in the room, but Spencer didn't notice. He just smiled happily and murmured, "Thank you for inviting him. It means a lot to me."

Derek kissed the end of Spencer's nose and replied, "Of course I would invite him. He's your oldest friend, he deserved to be here."

Derek pulled back some and told Ethan, "Just stick those bags in the freezer, and thanks! Can never have enough ice."

Ethan followed Spencer outside to the porch, both of them armed with iced tea. They sat down in two rocking chairs and Ethan remarked, "You know, Spencer, pregnancy agrees with you."

Spencer arched an eyebrow and echoed, "Agrees with me?"

"Yeah," Ethan answered, nodding his head. "You don't look like a beanpole for once in your life. You actually look _healthy_."

Spencer snorted. "I look like a beached whale. I can't wait to have these two so I can get back somewhat to my old figure."

Ethan smiled as he watched his young friend massage his bulging stomach and asked, "Do you know the sexes yet?"

"No," Spencer giggled, "and that fact is driving Derek crazy. He's like a little kid trying to find out what his Christmas presents are."

"Do you have names picked out?"

Spencer continued stroking his stomach as he replied, "If it's two boys, we want to name them Tyler Daniel and Christopher Samuel. And if it's two girls, we want to name them Vivian Diane and Lydia Francis."

Ethan smiled and asked, "And what if it's a boy and a girl?"

Spencer took a sip of tea, then responded, "Tyler Daniel and Vivian Diane. Those were our favorites."

Ethan nodded and complemented him on the beautiful names. They sat in silence for a while, simply listening to the background noises of people talking and laughing and nature's quiet hum. But after a moment, Ethan thought of another question and asked, "Hey, Spencer. Does your mom know about...you know, all this?"

Spencer nodded and replied softly, "She told me that I owed her a nice long visit once I had the twins. I still send her letters but now I make sure to include every tiny detail about the twins' development. We're even tentatively trying to see if she could come to DC for a week or so after the twins are born. I want her to see the house so much, besides in the pictures I've sent."

Ethan smiled and reached over to squeeze Spencer's arm lightly, stating, "I'm really happy for you, Spencer. No one deserves all of this happiness more than you."

Spencer's bottom lips trembled as he responded with a tremble in his voice, "Th-thanks, Ethan."

* * *

Derek wiped his palms nervously along his thighs as everyone settled down on at the table. Derek took one end while Hotch took the other. Derek set the ring box in between his legs after digging it out of his pocket. After a prayer led by his mother, Derek smiled and said, "I'm sure everyone at this table has the same tradition that my momma instilled in me. So why don't we go around and say what we're thankful for? Spencer, would you like to go first?"

Spencer grinned and responded, "I don't know if I've ever had so much to be thankful for during this holiday in the past. First off, I'm thankful that we're all here together because each one of you is like family to me. I'm thankful that my mother is doing well right now and I might get to see her very soon. But the three people I'm _most_ thankful for are Derek, Twinkie, and Pop Tart."

The women aww'ed when Derek raised Spencer's hand and kissed it, Ethan teasing, "And I'll be thankful when those two kids have _decent_ names!"

Everyone laughed and slowly but surely, everyone gave their lists of what they were thankful for the most. Everyone burst into laughter again when Penelope claimed to be thankful for "computers and the color pink", and Derek saw Spencer dash away a tear or two when Francis welcomed him into the Morgan family. Finally he was the last person and he cleared his throat.

"I share a lot of Spencer's earlier sentiments," he began slowly. "I'm so thankful that we're all able to spend this day together, in this house that most of you generously helped complete. You did this without payment, giving up your own free time, so that I could give my growing family a home. So thank you all."

He licked his lips and turned to Spencer, saying, "And Spencer Reid, I'm thankful for you most of all as well. I know this will make me sound like a total sap, but I never knew what love _truly_ was until you stumbled into my life."

Spencer's eyes were glassy but he had the biggest smile on his face. Derek pushed his chair back and got down on one knee, grabbing the box and holding it out to Spencer, hearing gasps all around the table. Spencer's eyes widened and Derek opened the box, revealing two simple gold bands. He smiled at Spencer and asked, "Spencer, would you make me an even happier man by being my husband?"

A few tears tumbled down Spencer's flushed cheeks and he managed to say, "Y-yes! Of course I will!"

The table erupted into applause and Derek surged forward, kissing Spencer with every fiber of his being. He pulled back to slip Spencer's ring onto his ring finger and let Spencer do the same. Spencer pulled him into a hug, crying, "God, I love you, Derek!"

"I love you, too, pretty boy," Derek replied.

* * *

Penelope giggled happily as she hugged Derek goodbye, squealing giddily, "Oh, Der, I'm _so_ happy for you! And not to mention, crazy jealous!"

Derek pulled back, grinning, and asked, "Crazy jealous of what?"

"Of your white picket fence dream!" Penelope enthused. "A beautiful home, a man that loves you, two kids on the way...it's _perfection_."

"Penelope!" Emily called, waiting by her car. "Come on, wild woman! We need to get you home!"

Penelope waved to her and turned back to Derek, who wore a strange look on his face. She laughed and asked nervously, "What?"

Derek simply kissed her forehead and murmured against it, "Your perfection is closer than you think, baby girl. Just don't take too long to realize it."

_**A/N**- There you are, my lovely fans! Hopefully I will find a job soon, so you guys won't have to wait too terribly long for the next update. I hope you enjoyed this bit!_


	23. Staringout Prompts 2

_**Author's Note:**__ I know this isn't preggers!Spencer, but I wanted to share these little ficlets because I'm so happy with how they came out. These are for the fandom X-Men, and the pairing is Logan aka Wolervine and Remy LeBeau aka Gambit. I highly recommend this pairing, they are hot, hot, hot! I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are like a warm and fuzzy blanket!_

**"Most wonderful time of the year my ass!"**

"Excuse me!"

Logan gritted his teeth as yet another soccer mom elbowed passed him. His mantra for the past hour and a half had been, "Most wonderful time of the year my ass, but you're doing this for Jubilee! This is your first Christmas together, gotta make it count, bub!" He had dropped his adopted daughter off at Scott and Jean Summers' house. She had begged him the entire ride over to let her come with him, but he just grinned and told her that she would just have to wait Christmas like all the other kids in the world. She tried to act like she was mad for the rest of the short trip, but before he left Scott and Jean's, she gave him a big hug and kiss.

His decision to adopt Jubilee had shocked his friends. But it had been something he had been considering for quite some time. He had always wanted to settle down and have a family, but the perfect person had eluded him. So when his 40th birthday had come and gone earlier that year, he decided to go ahead and start a family on his own. He met up with a very nice older man, Charles Xavier, who ran a foster home. Jubilee stuck out almost immediately to him. She had been sitting Indian style on the floor of the den, watching old Bruce Lee movies and giggling at the sounds the man made. Her short black hair was mostly gathered into two short and spiky pigtails, and she wore a pink t-shirt, blue jean overalls, and Batman sneakers. Charles must have Logan noticing her because on Logan's next visit, he introduced them.

Logan fell in love with her right then and there, and not long after that first meeting, he began working with Charles on the paperwork to adopt her. The rough and tumble girl begged him to take her to work with him at one of his construction sites, so he pre-ordered her some protective gear. She loved the bright yellow hard hat with her name inscribed on it, and she absolutely adored her hot pink protective goggles, so much so that she was rarely seen without them.

Logan's stomach made its presence known with a loud rumble, causing him to make his way toward the food court. He scanned the different eateries before heading over to the Subway for a foot-long meatball sub. Stealing a table for himself, he pulled his tattered shopping list from his front pocket and grabbed his ever-present mechanical pencil from his shirt pocket, intent on crossing off items he had purchased. The first and most important present was the bright pink iPod Logan had seen her eying a few weeks ago. She had "casually" mentioned it at breakfast times over the next few days. Logan wasn't much into technology, but she wanted it, so he made sure she would get it. When he grabbed the last one at the electronics store, he thought for sure that the old woman standing behind him was going to beat him to death with her cane.

Next, he stopped by the tiny bookstore at the mall and purchased her a hardback set of the Twilight Saga, as her paperback copies Charles had bought her were worn and falling apart. He then went to Sears and spent a small fortune buying her very own set of tools. She had been asking for her own set so she could build a desk for her room. Then he went into a god awful store known as Hot Topic to buy her a few of Twilight t-shirts, some with that Edmund or Edward guy she liked so much on them.

As he finished his sub, he mused with joy that he had only two things left on his list, and they could be found in the same store: the first and second Kingdom Hearts. He wiped at the corners of his mouth and gathered his trash, standing and hiding a rather noisy burp behind his hand. He headed towards Game Stop, the store Scott and Jean told him that he would find the games. He entered the crowded store and was greeted by a pale-skinned boy, who said, "Hello, sir. Anything I can help you find today?"

"No, thanks, kid," Logan replied, ever the male, confident in his abilities to find two simple games. The boy nodded and tended to another person. Logan scanned the walls, his eyes soon swimming at the various titles. As he sighed in frustration, he heard a chuckle from his left, "You look a lil' lost, padnah."

Logan looked to the voice and saw a younger man grinning at him. He was wearing a deep purple turtleneck, blue jeans, and a pair of worn boots. His hair was long and auburn-colored, which glowed bright red as it shifted in the light. Logan snorted softly and asked, "What gave me away?"

"Well, you don' really look da type to be playin' video games," the stranger replied with a grin. "For your lil' one?"

"My daughter," Logan replied, extending a hand out. "I'm Logan Howlett."

"Remy LeBeau," he drawled, shaking his hand. Logan ran an appreciative eye over the younger man's face, his eyes actually a dark red that intrigued him. Remy turned his body toward the shelves full of games and asked, "So...what were ya lookin' for, Logan?"

Logan smiled at the way his name rolled off the other man's tongue and replied bashfully, "Ummm...the first two Kingdom Hearts games? For, uh, Playstation 3?"

Remy grinned and led him to the wall opposite them. He squatted down to reach the lower shelves, giving Logan a nice view of his ass. Logan ogled for a moment before adverting his eyes as Remy rose with a triumphant grin, handing him the two games. Logan returned the grin, saying in relief, "Thanks a lot, bub. I thought I was done for! So what, or should I say who, brings you here to the store?"

"Mon neveu, Jack," Remy replied, causing Logan to frown in confusion. It took a moment, but Remy understood his confusion and laughed, "'m sorry, homme. Keep forgettin' I ain't home no more. It mean "my nephew". But anyways, Jack's daddy, my older brother Herni, passed away not too long ago. Herni ask me to take care of Jack, and dat's what I intend on doin'."

Logan smiled, saying softly, "I'm sorry to hear about your brother. But it sounds like his boy will be well-looked after."

"T'ank ya kindly," Remy drawled bashfully, his cheeks turning a light pink. The two men stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Remy said, "Ya know, I don' have to be back at da house for a couple more hours. Would ya like to grab a bite to eat?"

Even though Logan had eaten a very short time ago, he found that he could always fit more into his stomach. Plus he wanted to spend more time with Remy. As he turned toward the counter with the games, he replied, "Sure, that sounds great."

**Write about the message in the bottle (X-Men, Remy/Logan)**

Remy felt tears of despair flood his eyes as he drove his bike through the broken streets of his beloved New Orleans. It had been almost eight months since Katrina and Rita, and yet the city still looked like a bomb had hit. His père Jean-Luc was still in Shreveport, along with his tante Mattie and his frère Henri's son, Jack. Henri had opted to stay behind and helped the local nursing homes and hospitals with their patients. Unfortunately, he stayed too long and got swept away in the flood. They were lucky to find the body but had to have a closed coffin because of the damage and level of decay.

Jean-Luc had asked Remy for him and his boyfriend, Logan who owned a construction company, to go check out the house and see how bad the damage on the house was. Logan was at the house, but just from the outside, Remy knew he wasn't going to like what Logan had to say. Remy drove through the streets, his heart breaking at such familiar sights being so beaten and broken down. He saw houses completely abandoned with three to six foot high water marks from the flood waters. He drove his bike to the beach, which was sparsely populated. Even though the area was cleared of debris, the lack of life spoke of a community that still bled from the vicious wounds Katrina and Rita left.

Remy walked along the beach, his thumbs tucked in his front jean pockets. His copper red hair kept blowing in his face, but he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't care. As he walked, he spotted what appeared to be a green glass bottle wedged in the sand. He frowned, litterbugs being a pet peeve of his. As he got closer, he arched an eyebrow when he saw that it was corked. He bent over to pick it up and examine it better in the sunlight. After wiping away the sand and grime, he saw pieces of paper rolled up tight and tied with a string. He had to grip the cork with the bottom of his shirt and twist it carefully until he pulled it free with a loud pop. Grinning like a fool, he tucked the cork in his pocket to throw away later and turned the bottle upside down, shaking it softly. The roll slipped out and onto his palm.

Remy handled the papers carefully, telling by the aged look that it was quite old. He untied the string very slowly, so as not to damage the paper. It appeared to be notebook paper with some of the blue lines still visible. He unrolled the papers and spotted a date, which caused his eyes to widen.

_July 5th, 1986_

_Rose is dead. I've been sitting here, on the edge of the Hudson River, trying to wrap my mind around that fact. Her friends tried to invite me to stay at one of their houses, each of them telling me that they were here for me. It took every fiber of my body to fight the urge to tell them all to go to hell, but I know that's not what Rose would have wanted. I know that this message in a bottle shit are usually for little kids and sappy romantics, but I've never been one to follow the norms of the world. I just want to make a record of her short life, of the good that she did and toss it into the sea. Maybe it will travel to all the places she never could._

_From what Rose remembered, she was born in Camrose, Alberta, Canada. She used to say her fondest memories of her parents were her mother's voice singing along with the radio as she made dinner and her father's smell after a hard day at work when he gave her a hug. They died in a car accident when she was seven and, since she had no other relatives to take her in, she spent the next three years bouncing around from orphanage to orphanage until my parents found her at one in Edmonton. My mother had had a hard pregnancy with me and after I was born, the doctors told her more children wouldn't be possible. My parents adopted Rose when I was five. She was really smart and helped me with my homework, ever patient with me when I throw my pencil across the room. She'd simply go pick it up, ruffle my hair and giggle that I shouldn't always let my temper get the better of me._

_I was really upset when she left home for college in Calgary. But I was 13, a big tough guy who wasn't bothered or upset by anything. When Rose hugged me goodbye, neither of us mentioned the tears that were shed as I buried my face in her neck. She just pulled away after a moment and said, "Take care, tough guy. I'll call you when I'm settled, okay?" And that little promise made her leaving seem a little less terrible. She had a tiny apartment with a friend of hers, Shelly. They studied to become nurses and worked as waitresses. She wrote me letters full of her goings-on and helpful tips with my studies. The first year flew by, and before we knew it, she was back for a visit during summer break. Two days before Canada Day, my mother and father went to the store to get supplies to the cook out. Three hours had past and they still hadn't returned. Then there was a knock at the door. By then, I had this feeling in my gut that something wasn't right. And that feeling only increased when Rose opened the door to show two police officers. My parents had been in an accident, broadsided by a truck on the way home. My father, whose side had been struck, died at the scene and my mother was in critical condition._

_Rose rushed us to the hospital and we waited for four hours before a blood-speckled doctor came in and told us she didn't make it. I felt like I lived in a fog of anger and pain for several months after that. Rose sold the house and put all of our parents' things in a huge storage building. She and Shelly shared a room, so that I could have one of my own. I tried to convince her to let me quit school and get a job so I could help out. But she refused, telling me how important my education was. Shelly eventually got a boyfriend and moved out. Things would get tight, but somehow, Rose always managed to find the silver lining. She would bring food home from work for me when we didn't have enough for groceries, and she got a second job to pay all the bills. But through it all, she stayed positive and graduated in the top ten of her class. _

_Things got better once she got her nursing license. She got a good job at a good hospital and got plenty of hours. She always made sure she helped me out any way that she could. She'd stay up and help me with my homework, even after she'd had a hard day at work. But in turn, I always made sure the apartment stayed spotless and that she always had a hot meal waiting for her. She would smile tiredly and say, "Thanks, Jimmy. You know just how to take care of me." At the beginning of my last year of school, she started talking about going to America. She told me about New York City, a city that never slept, that buzzed with energy and life. I was fine with where we were, but Rose wanted to go, so I was on board. She took care of getting things in order, and by the time I graduated, we were set. We got another tiny apartment in the Bronx. Weary of this huge city, I took her to and from work, regardless of the hour. I got jobs working on construction sites and an auto repair shop. But whenever we caught a day off together, Rose would always drag me around to go sight-seeing. We would munch on cheap hot dogs at Central Park, Rose picking bits off her bun to feed to the birds. Once for her birthday, I saved up enough money for the two of us to go see "Cats" on Broadway. She burst into tears when I showed her the tickets and kept thanking me the entire night for the most wonderful birthday._

_Then she met this guy, Victor Creed. He was a real brute and there was something off about him, but he somehow made Rose happy so I kept my objections to myself. They only dated for four months before he up and disappear. Rose was devastated but begged me not to hunt him down, that he wasn't worth it. Things went back to business as usual until one day she got a cold. We didn't think nothing of it, going about our daily routines. But two weeks passed and a little cough evolved into a fever and cough fits so violent they hurt to hear. When I came home to find her collapsed on the floor, I took her to the ER. They swept her away and two hours later, as I was comforting her in her room, a doctor walked in and I got that feeling again. He told Rose that he needed to ask her some questions and she squeezed my hand weakly before nodding. He asked her if she had ever used drugs via a needle and she replied, "Of course not." Then he asked if she had had unprotected sex and her bottom lip started to tremble. I got pissed and asked what the hell did that have to do anything. That was when he told us the news. She had HIV, and her cold jump started it into AIDS, causing her to develop Pneumocystis pneumonia. There were experimental treatments they would try, but the prognosis wasn't good._

_That was her life. She was beautiful and kind, generous and lovely. She never met a stranger and died with a soft smile on her face. She taught me that even though there was evil in the world, there was kindness as well. All one had to do was search for it. _

_James Logan Howlett_

Remy sniffed as he finished the letter. The signature at the end of the letter shocked the hell out of him. Logan had been quiet about his earlier years, saying nothing more than his family was dead. Remy now understood why. He felt a deep ache for his lover, losing everyone he'd ever loved. Logan had been his rock when Herni drowned and in the following months before they found his body. He held Remy as he sobbed into the older man's chest and listened when the Cajun remember happier times.

"Merde, Logan," Remy cursed, wiping at his face and studying the letter again.

Carefully Remy folded the letter and placed it in his front pocket. As he walked back to his bike, he mused over the letter and Logan. Remy couldn't believe that his lover could have suffered that much lose and didn't fall apart. He couldn't imagine the pain of having to watch a loved one waste away and suffer because of a deadly disease. Remy felt then a surge of admiration and love for Logan, for his strength and ability to move forward. As he climbed on his bike, he couldn't help but feel hopeful. If Logan could rebuild his life from the ruins, maybe his beloved city could too.

_**A/N**__- I hope ya'll enjoyed these, thank you for reading them. I promise to update preggers!Spencer very soon! Here are the translations for the few French words used:_

_père__- father_

_tante- aunt _

_frère- brother _

_merde- shit_


	24. Preggers Spencer 13

_**Author's Notes**: I decided to be sugary sweet and give you, my wonderful readers, a preggers!Spencer update! I hope you guys enjoy. This story is getting close to its end. I just want to thank everyone again who favorites, reads and reviews my story, it means so much to me that you guys enjoy these! But I'll be quiet now, so on with story!_

**Topetine's Entry**

Penelope sat in the passenger's seat of Emily's BMW, scrolling through her iPod, nodding in approval. She couldn't help but think about what Derek had said.

"What are you so quiet about?" Emily asked, her voice soft over Mirah's _Generosity_.

"Hm?" She looked over, catching her profile, illuminated periodically by the streetlights. "Nothing." She smiled and shifted in the leather seat. "I think our Sweet Potato Pie was a hit."

"I'd hope so after all I endured." She wiggled her Hello-Kitty band-aid plastered hands.

"Well, if you'd used pot-holders to take the potatoes out of the oven..." She teased as Emily looked away, as if she were embarrassed.

"I was distracted." She protested, while Penelope thought back to the moment, joking and playing around with her in the kitchen, dancing around to Metric.

"Well, at least I play a good nurse." Penelope said, smiling softly, remembering how she'd held Emily's hand under the cool tap, and rubbed in organic, homeopathic burn salve across her palm and delicate fingers, how Emily laughed nervously. Garcia sighed gently as Emily pulled up in front of her apartment, and they sat for a moment.

"Well...What are you doing tomorrow?" Garcia asked as Emily shrugged.

"I was planning on digesting," She smirked, receiving a soft laugh.

"Care to exploit Black Friday with me? We still have a lot of things to get for the Shower, and not to mention Christmas shopping." She proposed as Emily's hand rested on her own thigh.

"Sure, as long as you don't make me get up for a four-am door-buster." She smirked as Garcia smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"Call me when you wake up, Esther and I will come pick you up." She told her, receiving a soft nod, and smile.

* * *

The gang back at the Reid-Morgan House had finished cleaning up and were relaxing in the living room in front of a fire. Derek and Spencer were curled up on the love-seat, with Mrs. Morgan, Sarah and Ethan on the couch, Desi on the floor playing with Clooney. Mrs. Morgan was sharing the obligatory embarrassing childhood stories to Spencer, who couldn't help but laugh. His eyes kept drifting back to his ring finger, now circled with the simple gold band. Every time he caught the glint in the firelight his heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

Garcia straightened her below the knee, coffee brown with fuchsia trim skirt and a gray t featuring Marvel babes proclaiming "It's a girl's world" under her coat as she stood in front of Emily's door. She took a deep breath and knocked. Why was she nervous?

Prentiss answered the door in skinny black jeans, and long sleeve black t-shirt.

"Hey, come on in, I'm just finding shoes." She smiled and waved her in.

* * *

Garcia and Prentiss nearly collapsed on Prentiss' couch after a long day of shopping.

"God, I hate shopping." Emily said, laughing softly. "Especially on holidays."

"Yeah, but we got some great deals." Penelope said, resting her head innocently on Emily's shoulder, feeling her tense just a little. "And we got Spencer and Derek the cutest baby clothes. Oh, I really hope they have at least one girl, so I can dress her up."

"Yeah." Emily said, distantly as Penelope looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." A forced smile broke across her lips.

Her brows pinched as she looked at the dark haired woman, studying her face. "You're lying."

"Mmm, you hang out with too many profilers." Emily said, a tint of humor in her voice as Penelope took her hand.

"I don't need to know anything about profilers to tell me how sad you look."

"I'm fine." Emily said, pulling away and getting up, heading into the kitchen.

Penelope sighed and followed after a moment, seeing her retrieve a bottle of Jack from the cabinet over the sink, pouring some of the amber liquid over the ice in a short glass.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?" She offered as Emily smiled wearily and nodded.

"It's nothing, really. Just thinking about something."

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as Emily took a sip.

"The past." She answered simply, hoping she'd drop it.

"What about it?" She pressed, taking the glass from her pale fingers to steal a sip.

"Garcia, it's something I'd rather not talk about."

She nodded slowly and leaned against her. "Might make you feel better, though."

Emily sighed, in a mixture of exhaustion and annoyance. "It's just...difficult...all this shopping for the twins." She shook her head and poured another glass of Jack since hers had been stolen. "It just makes me wonder what would have happened if..." Another sigh.

"If?" Garcia studied her pretty face, the way her eyes were downcast, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"If things had happened differently, you know?"

Garcia slowly put the pieces into place and nodded. "Emily..."

"I mean...I was fifteen." Her voice was so quiet. "I wouldn't have been able to have kept...it. But, you know, sometimes I just wonder what it would have been like." She took a long drink of the Jack Daniels and Garcia took her free hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Emily..." She said again, not sure what else to say. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay...It happens." She tried to pull away but Garcia held tight.

"One day." She smiled up at her. "One day, you're going to be a wonderful mother." She told her, smiling softly. "Besides, we get to be World's Greatest Aunties first." She said, finally getting a smile.

"I know." She sighed gently and rested her cheek atop Garcia's head. "I guess on the bright side, we get to hand them back to Derek and Spencer when they need a diaper change." They both laughed softly and Garcia let go long enough to guide her back to the couch.

"I'm sorry," Emily said after a moment before sitting beside Penelope. "Did you need to go? It's getting late."

"Nope." She smiled and curled up with her friend, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm staying." She tilted her head up to kiss her cheek, leaving the faintest print in pink lipstick. She rubbed it away as laughed. "Besides, you have HBO."

* * *

Spencer awoke Saturday morning to the smells of something cooking, lifting his head to strain to hear. Derek groaned in his sleep as his grip on Spencer was loosened and sighed.

"Where are you going?" He almost whined as Spencer laughed.

"I smell food."

"Momma's probably making breakfast." He said sleepily, as Spencer laid back down.

"She doesn't have to make breakfast, she's our guest."

"You'd be hard-pressed to stop her, so just give up now." He said, kissing the junction between Spencer's neck and shoulder, eliciting a soft moan. His hand slipped up Spencer's thigh, only to be swatted away.

"Not with everyone in the house." He laughed as Derek sighed in defeat and snuggled down into the covers and pillows. "Now I'm starving." He laughed as Derek smirked.

"You're always hungry."

"I'm eating for three."

"Mmm, excuses, excuses." He teased, stretching his arms above his head, popping his shoulder easily.

"I'm going down to see if she needs help." Spencer said, slipping out of bed, putting on the borrowed/stolen Northwestern Hoodie over his oversized t-shirt and plaid sleep pants. "Coming?" He asked as Derek smiled and rolled over to face him.

"In a minute, baby." He said as Spencer smiled and headed to the door.

* * *

By Sunday, they had bid all of their guests tearful goodbyes. All had promised to come down for the shower, which was set for sometime next month. Mrs. Morgan had demanded weekly, if not daily, updates and kissed Morgan and Spencer goodbye in the airport, taking a moment to coo over Spencer's belly, gently scolding them to stop harassing his kidneys.

That night in bed, Spencer curled up with Derek, excitedly displaying his ringed finger, watching it sparkle in the dim moonlight.

"My pretty-boy." Derek whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around him, petting his stomach. "My pretty babies." He said, feeling around for signs of fetal restlessness.

"Derek...god." He just whispered, twisting their fingers together kissing their conjoined hands. He sighed happily and studied their rings side by side, contrasted beautifully with light and dark. "I told your Mom, when she asked how I was feeling that I was still in shock, that none of this seemed real." He smiled and felt Derek nuzzle at his neck. "It's all starting to sink in now." He laughed softly. "This is really happening, oh my god." He said, smiling wider by the second as Derek kissed his neck.

"Yes, pretty-boy, this is really happening." He said as Spencer rolled over and kissed him, getting as close as he could with his belly between them.

"I have never been happier, Derek...thank you so much."

"Why are you thanking me?" He laughed and kissed across his cheeks, stroking his hair.

"For loving me." Spencer answered as Derek rubbed their noses together gently.

"Thanks for the same."

**My Entry:**

Spencer sighed as he turned off the TV for the third time in the past hour. Clooney lifted his head and turned to look at him from his resting place at the end of the bed, as if to say, "Hey, I was watching that."

"Sorry, boy," Spencer said to the dog. "The Golden Girls just aren't cutting it tonight."

The dog whimpered and laid his head back down. Spencer checked his clock and saw that it was only ten o'clock, meaning in the Central Time Zone, it was nine. Derek had made it a habit to call Spencer every night when he was away to say goodbye to him and the twins. Spencer would smile as he held the phone close to his stomach, hearing Derek coo to their children, and feel a couple kicks in response.

His phone started to buzz and he grabbed it, answering happily, "Derek?"

"Hey, pretty boy, how are you?"

Spencer laid back some in the bed and pouted, "I miss you. I hate having to stay behind. The house feels so empty when you're gone."

"I know, babe," Derek answered with a sigh. "I miss you, too. Even though you are a bed hog."

"I am not!" Spencer denied. "Just for that, I won't tell you about the dream I had."

He heard Derek laugh on the other end and apologized, saying, "I'm sorry, Spencer. Please tell me about your dream."

He felt his cheeks up as he laid down on his back and replied softly, "It was a dream of a...sexual nature."

"Mmmm, pretty boy," Derek hummed in approval, "tell me more."

Just thinking back on the dream excited him, as bizarre as it was, and he stammered, "Y-you can't laugh, I had watching one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies before I went to bed."

"I won't, now tell me."

Spencer closed his eyes and his hand subconsciously drifted down his body. He licked his lips and murmured, "We were on an island. You were a captain, and I was your cabin boy. I left the ship to explore, and you followed."

Derek's voice took a much huskier tone as he prodded, "Where were you going, pretty boy?"

"T-to a lagoon on the island," Spencer replied, cupping his growing erection through his sleeping pants. "I took off all my clothes and waded into the water. You watched me as I swam. Af-after a while, I walked out of the water and rested on the sand."

"Mmmmmm, so tempting," Derek commented, his voice thick with arousal. "Bet I made my move, then, with such a sexy fucking body on display."

Spencer moaned and slipped his hand into his pants, stroking his hot cock. Derek chuckled, "My wanton little cabin boy. Did you suck your captain's cock?"

"Yes!" Spencer cried, increasing the speed of his own cock. "Yes, I sucked your cock l-like a good boy!"

Derek groaned, "Fuck yeah, I can see it. You on your knees, your pretty pink lips stretched over my big, black dick. Bet I bent you over so I could fuck that tight little ass, mmm, my cabin boy?"

Spencer was panting and squirming, his hips thrusting involuntarily into his hand. He moaned, "Mmmm, yeah, you fucked me good!"

"Yeah, I did," Derek hissed, sounding as close to finishing as Spencer felt. "Bet with your memory, you can still see it, huh? Me gripping your little hips and fucking your tight little hole. Feel the sand on your hands and knees while my big, hard cock pounded you into oblivion."

Spencer's jaw dropped and he moaned, feeling his fist being clothed by his release. It took them a few minutes to recover, Spencer still panting lightly as he said, "That was...was..."

"Fucking hot," Derek finished. "I can't wait to get home, pretty boy, and do that for real!"

* * *

Derek groaned when he heard the loud doorbell sound throughout the house. He sat up in the bed, Spencer moaning and his face wrinkling into a soft frown at the movement. Studying the floor, he finally stood when he spotted his sweats. After he finished putting them on, he turned back to Spencer, kissing his forehead and rubbing his swollen belly. He then headed downstairs to answered the door. Penelope and Emily stood there, Penelope quickly saying, "You two are still in bed! You need to go! Me and Emily, and your mom and sisters have a party to get ready!"

"Geez, Derek," he heard a voice snicker behind him, "why don't you just answer the door in the buff?"

Derek turned and glared at Sarah, who was already dressed for the day. He turned back to Penelope and grumbled, "The damn party ain't for another six hours. Why can't we just sit upstairs and sleep?"

"'Cause you just can't!" Penelope exclaimed, stomping her pink high-heeled foot. "Now chop, chop. Baby showers don't put themselves together, you know?"

**Topetine's Entry:**

Once the Daddies to be were shoved out of the house Emily and Penelope started unloading all of the baby-crap from their respective vehicles. Normally they would have car-pooled, but, unless they rented a U-Haul, it would have been impossible to fit it all on one car.

Emily moved slowly and cautiously around Penelope, not knowing quite how to act at the moment, thinking back to the night before.

_Emily hissed as she burnt herself with the hot-glue gun again, Penelope sighing sweetly and taking her hand, peeling off the still pliable glue._

_"Give me." She smiled. "Apparently you're just heat challenged." She told her, leaning up against her, half supported by the back of the couch, handing her the plastic bags full of pastel pink, blue, yellow and green m&ms that were currently being loaded into mini baby bottles that Emily was hot gluing bows on._

_"I think your glue gun is just evil." She protested, shaking in the correct proportions of m&ms into the ready bottles._

_"Of course, darling." Penelope just smiled and finished off the last few. "Gosh, I think we're done. I guess I should go through the checklist." She sighed and drained her Rum and Coke before looking at her again, watching her fill the last bottle. "You good?" She asked as Emily nodded and she smiled and gave her a soft, brief kiss on the lips. "Good."_

"Yoohoo?" Penelope cooed, as Emily stood on the curb looking in the back seat blankly.

She flinched and turned and forced a smile. "Sorry, what?"

Penelope laughed and shook her head, heading to Esther. Emily and Penelope lugged the two large boxes up the stairs and started assembling the two cribs in the babies' room. Then put together the changing tables and dressers, admiring their handiwork when it was all done.

"Well, you might not be able to do arts-and-crafts but you're pretty good with a screwdriver." Penelope teased as Emily laughed and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. Garcia smiled up at her and leaned against her as they debated the positioning of the cribs.

"Hey!" They heard, coming up the stairs.

"In the twins' room!" Garcia called as JJ stuck her head in, carrying a few over-sized shopping bags.

"Guys, this looks great." She sighed and leaned against the two, smiling. "They're going to flip when they see this."

After filling in some of the shelves in the playroom with stuffed animals and toys, and straightening things up they headed down stairs, seeing the fabulous job the Morgan's had done with the decor. Chairs from the dining room had been assembled in the living room, where a nice fire was going, a folding table was put up against the wall with a themed table cloth, and a centerpiece of a bowl with two floating ducklings set on a circular green place mat, the bowl surrounded by a few small sheep stuffed animals.

"So CUTE!" Penelope squealed as she clapped her hands. "Okay, um, let's see. I think all that's left is the clothesline, all of the stuff for it is in those bags over there," She gestured to the piles along the wall, "And what JJ has. Em and I will finish the appetizers and whatnot."

Penelope waltzed around the kitchen, preparing quiches, mini-tea-sandwiches, and dips, Emily doing as instructed. She lined the bread up along the cutting board assembly line style and layered them with cream cheese, and sliced cucumbers, yellow bell peppers, onions and prosciutto before quartering them.

She felt Garcia's chin rest on her shoulder and inspect her work. "Mmm, those look so good." She purred as Emily turned her head, only to find herself nose to nose with the spunky analyst and Garcia smooched her on the lips again before going to check the quiche in the oven. Emily was left mentally anguishing whether it was just a kiss, or a real kiss. Sometimes, she hated women and their tendency to be affectionate. Hotch and Dave arrived an hour before the doves were due back, carrying gifts and offering assistance.

"Well, thank you, gentleman, but my dear Emily and my wonderful self assembled everything by our lonesome." Garcia smirked and nudged Prentiss. "Turns out, she's rather crafty."

"Remind me to call you next time I order something from IKEA." Hotch smiled one of those rare smiles and tried to navigate stuffing a case of beer into the fridge, which was already packed to the gills.

"Cooler's outside for drinks."

The team, and their guests hovered around the living room excitedly, making last minute adjustments and whatnot. The refreshment table was laden with a bowl of Garcia's Pink Lemonade (now sparkling, to make it fancier), the duck/lamb centerpiece, and a veggie tray, along with the cold dishes, chips, and dips. The table by the entryway was laden with nicely wrapped gifts and decorations, while the family room and the great room were strung with clothesline, with baby clothes, onesies, socks, bonnets, and beanies.

* * *

Derek smiled at Spencer who was walking beside him, wearing Derek's over-sized hoodie to obscure his baby bump (which was more like a baby-beach ball). "Will you stop frowning?" He teased, taking his hand and pulling him closer.

"I'm not frowning. I just don't like surprises, and I have a feeling Penelope has gone crazy with this shower."

"Well, she is Penelope, over the top is kind of her M.O." He teased, as he steered them into a department store in the mall.

Spencer sighed, with a small smile on his face as he followed Derek's lead.

"I've been thinking, we should get everyone something from us and the twins." Derek suggested. "Everyone's been so great to us."

Spencer rested his cheek against Derek's strong shoulder and smiled. "I think that'd be lovely."

After receiving a text from the Mistress of the Baby Shower, they headed home, their own gifts wrapped and in tow. Derek pulled into the drive, their house surrounded by cars, most notably sunset orange Esther. There were bows tied around some of the trees and garlands around the porch railing. A wreath entangled with baby items decorated the forest green front door and they knocked before they entered, wiping their feet on the mat before they entered, being met with cheers and squeals of congratulations. Spencer couldn't help but grin like a madman, noticing Derek doing the same as as they inspected the scene. After hugs were passed around Penelope herded the proud parents-to-be to the couch and got them drinks.

She lead them in rounds of typical baby shower games, including baby bingo, childhood stories, finish that baby rhyme etc, and eventually started taking bet's on the gender combo.

After a round of heartfelt and teary "loving advice" from the participants, they opened gifts, the highlights of which were handcrafted mobiles with stars and moons, and birds and clouds from Rossi, a set of "Sleep Sheeps" from Hotch, who claimed that Jack still has his, and a set of hand knit blankets from Mrs. Morgan.

"Thank you, all, so much." Spencer said, at a loss as Derek smiled.

"Pfft. We are not done yet." Penelope said, as she helped them up, and ushered them upstairs to see what they'd done to the bedroom and playroom. Hotch and Rossi had assembled a glider-chair with a matching ottoman by the window in addition to Penelope and Emily's cribs.

Penelope, of course, started to cry when Spencer did and curled him up in a big hug.

"Guys...it's beautiful." He sniffled as Derek was trying to remain tough looking.

"My nephew, Giovanni swears that the chair was the only thing that could get Shelly to sleep when she was little." Rossi supplied with a laugh. "Let me know if you want another, in case you get two fussy ones." He teased as Derek couldn't help but laugh.

They headed downstairs together and passed out more hugs and kisses.

"We, ah, we wanted to say thank you, for everything." Derek said, still remaining tough, though struggling. "So, we got you all a little something from us and the twins." He found the bag he'd stowed in the closet and handed out the gifts. "We are so, so lucky to have friends like you, and family like you. And as far as we are concerned, you are all family." He cleared his throat and went quiet, Spencer picking up where he left off.

"Truly, there are not enough ways to say thank you...but, my god." He laughed and wiped at his eyes. "We love you all so much, and Twinkie and Pop-Tart are going to have the best aunts and uncles ever."

Rossi and Hotch received bottles of scotch, while the girls received matching necklaces with a silver heart pendant with a tiny ruby nestled inside the coils, and Mama Morgan got a double-photo locket to be filled in once the twins were a little more finished. They spent the evening talking, laughing, and reminiscing until it got late and the hubbub slowly quieted down as people trickled out. Emily and Penelope stayed to help clean, stacking the contents of the clothesline in a few bags and sorted everything out, sticking the written "loving advice" cards Penelope's purse to add to the scrapbook, and continually shooed Spencer and Derek back to the couch as they straightened up. When the house looked less like a baby-shower had exploded in it, Garcia flopped down onto the couch with Derek and Spencer and curled up with them, and Emily perched on the arm of the couch.

"Guys, I can't wait." Penelope squealed, leaning across Derek to kiss Spencer's belly. "You two, finish cooking! I want to dress you up." She teased as Emily smirked and rested her hand on Penelope's back affectionately.

"Don't give them a heads up, they might not come out if they know you're going to treat them like living dolls."

"But but but, come on, two of the sexiest men alive are procreating, imagine how GORGEOUS their babies are going to be!" She exclaimed as Emily nodded.

"She does have a point." She conceded as they all laughed. "Come on, PG, it's getting late, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." She said as Penelope frowned but nodded.

"Alright." She kissed Spencer's belly again before kissing him, then Derek, and moving to the Morgans, getting big hugs and kisses, Mrs. Morgan affectionately referring to Garcia as her "other daughter".

The two wandered down the steps, Emily bundled up in her red Pea-Coat, and Penelope in her fur trimmed full length black coat.

"I think we did a great job." Penelope said as Emily toyed with the new pendant at her throat.

"I think we did." She smiled softly as they headed along the path to the street.

"Everything was so perfect." She sighed happily as they stood before Esther, Emily's BMW parked in front of her. "Thanks for all your help."

"Of course."

"Your injuries were for a good cause." She teased as Emily smiled sheepishly.

"I think I'll live." She said as Garcia hesitated a moment before taking Emily's bare hands from her pockets and kissed the tiny burn on her index finger.

Emily shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or the gesture and looked down at her feet. "Thanks." She said, quietly.

"Of course." Penelope smiled and leaned up to kiss both of her cheeks, and then her lips briefly. "Ciao, bella." She cooed as Emily smiled and squeezed the hand that still held hers.

"Let me know if you want to do anything tomorrow...the only thing on my Agenda is sleep." She said as Penelope grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." She squeezed her hand back before letting go and rounding the front of Esther to get in. "Later, Emmy."

Spencer and Derek were pushing each other gently to get a better view out of the windows, trying to spy through the trees.

"Fucking...EMILY JUST KISS HER ALREADY." Derek shouted as he got Spencer's elbow in his ribs.

"Derek, shush, they'll hear you."

"That's the POINT, pretty-boy." He grumbled as Garcia drove off and they watched Emily standing there looking a bit dejected before getting into her car.

"They'll make a move when they're both ready." Spencer assured him, standing up to kiss him gently.

_**A/N**- I hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews are like Penelope's kisses! Thanks for reading!_


	25. Preggers Spencer 14

_**Author's Note**_: _Oh my goodness! This is it, the final chapter of preggers!Spencer. It's bittersweet, and I want take a moment to take the people who were some of my more frequent reviewers. I always look forward the the review of these people: __PinkHimeLacus__, __peruser__, __the-vampire-art__, __Wingstar__, __ILoveDerekMorgan__, __slery__, __No Talking Garden__, __martina__, __Boingogirl__, __seditionary__, __backwolfs900__, __ReadYourThoughts__, __Murder Junkie__, __krynny__, __YouAreMine21__, __CMAli__, and __boothandboneslove__. Thank you guys! Ya'll made me really love forward to posting! Enjoy!_

**My Entry:**

"Derek, pull the lights down some. No, not that much!"

Derek gritted his teeth to keep from snapping at Spencer. As cute as his enthusiasm over the holiday was, Derek was the one who had to be the manual labor, to keep Spencer from doing it himself. He nearly stroked when he saw Spencer dragging the large work ladder into the front yard with both arms burdened down with Christmas lights.

Derek adjusted the line once more then turned to Spencer, saying, "Pretty boy, it looks fine! Now I'm getting down because I'm freezing."

He was greeted on the ground by Spencer pouting ever so slightly. He instantly felt guilty and hopped off the ladder. He leaned forward to kiss Spencer and murmured, "I'm sorry, babe. I know how excited you are about this. I'm just cold and tired."

"You can't be tired!" Spencer exclaimed. "We still haven't gotten our Christmas tree. I promised Penelope we'd pick ours out together!"

As if on cue, Aqua's "Barbie Girl" started sounding from Spencer's pocket. He grinned and pulled out his cellphone, answering smugly, "Hello, Penelope."

Derek mouthed evil genius at Spencer before heading inside the house to grab a thick jacket for Spencer and the keys to the SUV. By the time he had locked up and set the alarm, Penelope had parked Esther next to Spencer's bucket of bolts and was chatting with Spencer. Derek waved and teased, "Pretty boy has decided to be the spirit of Christmas!"

Spencer gave him a kitten glower and stated, "Just imagine what I'll be like next Halloween. The girls will be so cute dressed up like fairies."

Derek rolled his eyes as he circled to the boys as driver's side and corrected, "You mean the boys will be cute as ninjas."

* * *

Penelope clapped happily as she and Spencer finished placing the last of the Christmas presents under the tree. Spencer rubbed his stomach, which was covered by the ever-present Northwestern hoodie, and smiled at her. They sat down on the couch, Spencer setting his feet on her lap. He kept running his hands over his stomach, causing Penelope to squeeze one of his ankles and ask, "You miss Derek?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered softly. "He hates not being here. We're been talking about that issue."

Penelope frowned and asked, "What do you mean, Spencer?"

Spencer ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "You can't tell anyone, but...we've been discussing leaving the BAU."

Penelope felt her jaw drop and she squeezed his ankle, repeating, "Leave? Why?"

"Look at Hotch," Spencer explained, his eyes glassy. "His marriage fell apart, and he barely sees Jack. Derek and I don't want that to happen to our family."

"You'll stay in DC, won't you?" Penelope asked, hating the idea of her doves moving.

Spencer smiled and laughed, "Of course we will! Our home is here. Derek's considering getting a job with the DC police, and I'm thinking about being a stay-at-home mom. I know there are journals and magazines who would kill to have me write for them."

Penelope snorted a laugh and repeated, "A stay-at-home mom? Don't you mean dad?"

"No, I meant mom," Spencer replied. "I carried the babies. Just because I am a man, that doesn't mean I have to use the male-related labels."

Penelope giggled and suggested they go make some hot chocolate. They headed to the kitchen and Spencer busied himself with gathering hot chocolate packets and marshmallows. As she poured water into two mugs and placed them in the microwave, she asked excitedly, "So, what did you get Derek?"

Spencer grinned and rubbed his stomach, saying, "Something he's really wanted to know."

She looked back and forth for a few seconds before squealing, "You know! Oh, please, tell me! I promise I won't tell Derek!"

Spencer leaned back against the counter and replied, "We're having a boy and a girl. I told Fran at Thanksgiving and asked her to make two little outfits for their trip home. The outfits will be my way of telling him."

Penelope clapped and moved to place her hands on Spencer's belly, cooing, "You two hurry up! Your Aunt Penny can't wait to meet you!"

* * *

Derek groaned and groped at Spencer's side of the bed. He frowned and sat up when he felt empty space. As he took a deep breath, he smelled something...or a multitude of things. He slipped his feet into his house shoes and grabbed his robe from the closet. He ambled downstairs to the kitchen and found Spencer cooking up a storm. He was wearing his Halloween boxers, the Northwestern hoodie, and Derek's "Kiss the Cook" apron. He had a smudge of flour on one cheek and his forehead. Derek checked the clock on the microwave and saw that it was only 7:30 AM.

"Pretty bo-oo-ahhh," Derek yawned, "what are you doing? The party doesn't start for another twelve hours!"

"Yes," Spencer agreed, turning to him as he stirred something in a big blue bowl. "And I want everything to be ready by then, and some of the foods require longer prep times."

Derek spied the Pop Tart wrappers near the toaster and folded his arms over his chest. Spencer looked indignant and asked, "What?"

He pointed at the wrappers and said, "Those better not be the only things you ate for breakfast."

Spencer shrugged sheepishly and mumbled, "Not really."

The doorbell rang and Derek turned to answer it, calling over his shoulder, "We're not done yet!"

He opened the door to find Penelope loaded down with two shopping bags and a tray of coffee. She thrusted the bags into his arms, saying, "Oh, good, you're up. I brought us coffee. Has Spencer already started cooking the ham?"

"Yes, Penelope!" Spencer greeted from the kitchen. "Did you bring breakfast?"

"Biscuits and gravy, with tons of bacon and sausage, my genius angel!"

Derek moved to set the bags on the coffee table and Penelope gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying warmly, "Two of the coffees are for you, choco-muffin."

Derek smiled gratefully. "You are a goddess, Penelope Garcia!"

But before he could pick up one of the cups, Penelope smacked his hand and said all-too-sweet, "But first, could you be a dear heart and unload Esther? There's just a couple bags of party supplies in the truck."

Derek went back to the front door and traded his house shoes for his running shoes. He tied his house robe tight around him and finally stepped out into the cold, Clooney running out before him. Clooney followed him to Esther and Derek popped the truck. He groaned and yelled back at the house, "A couple? There's at least five bags in here!"

He heard Penelope's laughter float outside and her response of, "Those bags won't unload themselves! Now hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold!"

Derek grumbled to Clooney the entire time he loaded his arms down with bags about crazy woman and fiancee and gonna overdose on Christmas cheer.

* * *

Penelope headed back to the kitchen to get more gingerbread men. The whole team was curled up in her doves' living room with Derek entertaining them with stories of growing up with three women. She set the empty tray on the counter and started loading it down with cookies.

"Hey, I should be doing that."

She turned to see Spencer at the entrance to the kitchen with a mock glare on his face. Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Darling, I'm surprised you're not comatose from working non-stop all day. The least I can do is fetch more gingerbread men."

Spencer smiled and said, "All right, if you insist. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot, Spencie," she replied, finishing loading the tray with the last of the cookies.

Spencer ran his fingers through his hair and asked with a smirk, "Are you and Prentiss ever going to acknowledge this...thing developing between you two?"

Penelope felt her cheeks heat up and she said bashfully, "I don't know. I've been dropping hints, but she hasn't been responding."

She shook her head and picked up the tray, intent on heading back into the living room, but Spencer gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them gently and said, "I know it's your thing to give out advise, but allow me to impart some of my own. Do more than drop hints, Penelope. Love is too rare and beautiful a thing to be caviler about."

He kissed her forehead and smiled, saying, "Now let's get back to the party before Derek freaks out and starts thinking I've gone into labor."

She followed Spencer as he waddled back into the living room, Derek opening his arms and Spencer curling against his side. Penelope set the tray on the coffee table and picked up her glass of wine. She took her place next to Spencer and looked across from her where Emily sat in one of the dining room table chairs. Emily gave her a soft smile and Penelope felt her heart skip a beat. She felt a hand touch hers and looked next to her to see Spencer smile and wink.

* * *

Penelope sat in Esther, tapping her fingers on her steering wheel. What are you doing here, Penelope Garcia?, she asked herself for the twelve time since she had parked in front of Emily's townhouse. Spencer's words had struck a cord in her, and when she went home after the party, she found herself unable to sleep. So here she sat in her car, in her Betty Boop pajamas and pink high heels. Finally she gathered her courage and climbed out of the car, marching up to Emily's front porch. But before she could even touch the doorbell, the door lock clicked and the door opened, revealing Emily dressed in her own silky black night gown and matching house robe.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to get out of your car," she teased.

"Y-you knew I was here?" Penelope asked, dumbfounded.

Emily laughed and leaned against her door frame. "PG, I would recognize that car anywhere. So...what are you doing here?"

Belatedly, she realized that in her rush to Emily's house, she had forgotten to think of something to say. She looked at Emily, who was looking increasing more concerned, and decided to act on impulse. She stepped forward and kissed her raven-haired beauty. She felt Emily stiffen for a split second before responding by cupping Penelope's face with one hand and wrapping the other around her waist. Penelope moaned softly when she felt Emily's tongue brush against her own, desire racing through her body. Emily pulled back enough to brush their noses together and pant, "Let's come inside. We can continue this...discussion."

Penelope smiled wickedly and murmured hotly, "I like the sound of that."

**Topetine's Entry:**

Emily paused to shut the door, freezing cold hands slip around her waist , one slipping inside the part of her silk robe. She hissed quietly unsure if she wanted to arch into or away from the touch as she turned the lock.

"God, Garcia, your hands are freezing." She shivered and removed the hand that was pressed at the thin layer of silk covering her stomach.

"Sorry," She said softly as Emily turned around , holding her hand, gathering the other and rubbing warmth into them.

"Come on." She said, as Penelope was unfortunately lead to the kitchen not the bedroom, though being an optimist she smirked at her host and raised a brow.

"Kitchen, eh? That's a bit kinky." She said as Emily's face flitted between shock, and amusement, not answering, just turning on the unit under the kettle. Garcia fidgeted anxiously as Emily reached easily into the cabinets and produced two olive green mugs, before going into the pantry for hot cocoa. Emily's ability to completely remove herself from a situation was a blessing and a curse: right now, a curse.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked finally as Prentiss handed her a mug of cocoa, looking up, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"No." She shook her head and lead her to the couch, flicking on the lamp on the end-table.

"Then...what's wrong?" She asked as Emily pulled her legs up onto the couch and Penelope studied a perfectly sculpted foot with perfectly pedicured toes.

"You know, PG, you're a hard girl to figure out." She sighed sipping slowly at the hot liquid.

"What?"

"I've been preparing myself to smile and congratulate you for when that Tech guy asks you out." She admitted quietly. "I just can't pin you down, whether you meant it, or not...you

know?"

"Well...Kevin did ask me out." She said as Emily nodded and said nothing but: "Oh." Garcia smiled and nudged her foot. "I told him thanks, but, no thanks." She put the mug down on the coffee-table and rubbed a now very warm hand up the top of her foot to close around her ankle. "Do you know why I said no thanks?" A self-conscious shrug. "Because, I already have someone I like...I just apparently need to be more clear about showing it." Emily's dark eyes raised to meet hers, beautiful lips parting slowly.

"Garcia..." She said as Penelope maneuvered her right leg off the couch, the other moving to make space between her legs as she crept closer.

"Emily..." She said softly, brushing her lips against hers just barely. "I'm sorry I was such a tease."

"Such a tease." Emily repeated, grazing her teeth over Garcia's bottom lip.

"However can I make it up to you?" She asked slipping her fingers up the inside of Emily's leg, through the slit of the robe, feeling more silk.

Emily whined in annoyance and desire as the questing fingers stopped just above her knee.

"Hm? What was that?" Penelope cooed trailing her fingers Emily's pale throat, slowly tipping her chin up.

The dark haired woman nipped at the finger and kissed it in apology. "Bedroom." She said as Penelope grinned and slowly got up from pinning Emily to the plush couch.

"That's what I thought."

She followed Emily into her bedroom and smiled, seeing the ratty flannel PJ bottoms hanging out of the hamper.

"Did you get changed just for me?" She asked as Emily shot her an innocent smile, backing her up to the edge of the bed.

"Well, you were in your car a while, I figured I'd be prepared if the situation arose."

Penelope smirked and scooted back on the bed, leaving her high heels on the floor and watched Emily crawl up, slow, seductive, almost predatory.

"Lucky me." She purred as Emily hovered over her, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmm...lucky me." She purred back after an eternity of kisses before dipping to trail more kisses down Penelope's throat.

"Oh, by the way." The blond said, working the tie of her robe loose, slipping her hand up Emily's flat stomach. "Merry Christmas." She said, cupping one of Emily's breasts, delighting in her gasp.

* * *

Derek rubbed his hand over Spencer's big belly and kissed at his neck, secretly pleased that the Christmas Eve party had worn out Spencer enough to sleep in.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily as Derek nuzzled his ear.

"Past Nine, pretty-boy."

"Do you think Santa came yet?" He mused as Derek couldn't help but grin, pressing his hips against Spencer's ass, nipping at his ear.

"Mmm, Santa was waiting for you." He purred as Spencer laughed and felt Derek shift him onto his back, settling between his knees as he slowly tugged at the candy-cane printed sleep pants Spencer wore.

"Merry Christmas to me..." He purred, smiling, as Derek's tongue trailed up his hardening cock.

* * *

Happily sated, the two crept down the stairs and gathered some breakfast, started some cocoa, started a fire in the fireplace and let Clooney run around the yard for a bit. Derek happily played the role of Santa, doling out the presents dutifully and evenly, appeasing Spencer's commands of "No, not that one, that one". The two had gone the practical route for most of the gifts; much needed items to fill the house. Some paintings and framed photos, dust collectors, dishes, pots, and pans. Derek curled up next to Spencer on the couch and snagged a bite of a leftover gingerbread man, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Looks like there's only two left."

"I don't know about you, but I saved the best for last." Spencer smirked and kissed the top of his head.

"Oh, really? You first, then."

"No, yours first."

They playfully argued for a moment and settled after a best two-out-of-three rock-paper-scissors bout.

"Fine, I'll go first." Derek said, smiling and handing him a nicely wrapped box, trimmed with ribbon.

Spencer eyed him as he unwrapped the present and slowly opened the box, parting the tissue paper to sort through the contents. A hand-written note sat on the top of colorful pamphlets, which read: _One I-O-U Honeymoon. Anywhere you want to go. Five days in paradise. Babysitting provided by Aunt Penny and Aunt Emily._

"Derek..." He smiled and laughed, sorting through the travel brochures.

"I mean it, anywhere you want to go." He said, leaning over to kiss him. "Vegas, Paris, Tokyo, Bermuda, Argentina, Antarctica..." He teased as Spencer kissed all over his face.

"Thank you, Derek, I love you." He cooed, nudging his gift closer with his foot. "Here, open yours."

"I wonder what this could be?" He asked, faking surprise. "Is it a new Northwestern Hoodie, since mine has been taken captive?" He teased as Spencer nudged him, resting his hands on his belly.

"Just open it." He laughed softly as Derek read the note atop the package. _A little compromise..._

His brows pinched as he slipped off the ribbon and separated the two boxes, unwrapping them slowly, trying to figure out what it could be. In one box was a black onsie that read "Batman in training", with little matching cargo shorts, a ball cap, and itty-bitty baby Converse. He frowned, putting the pieces together as he opened the second, a hello-kitty baby-doll dress, a cute little pink fisher-hat with bear ears, and bitty pink converse. Derek grinned slowly and turned to Spencer. "Is this what I think it is?" He said, leaning over, hands going to cover Spencer's stroking his belly.

"One of each." He smiled, watching Derek grin wider, and press two kisses into his belly.

"Hello, Tyler, Hello Vivian." He cooed, using their real names for the first time.

**My Entry:**

Derek sighed as Hotch dismissed them to gather their go-bags. With Spencer's due date getting ever closer, he hated traveling far away from him. Spencer had planned that two weeks before his scheduled c-section, he would travel up to Philadelphia and stay with a friend of their doctor's who took in his male pregnancies. Derek stood and pulled his cellphone from his pocket, heading to his desk.

"Hey, Derek, what's up?"

"We got a case, pretty boy," Derek answered, grabbing his go-bag from under his desk.

He listened to Spencer clear his throat and ask, "Where?"

"Washington," Derek growled, scrubbing his face with his hand. "God, Spencer, I hate going this far away with your due date so close."

"Derek, I have another five weeks or so," Spencer soothed. "I'll be fine. Although Tyler and Vivian are like two Mexican jumping beans in my stomach. I tried to take a nap, but they weren't having it."

Derek couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, chuckling, "Tell them Daddy said to give you a break, that you need rest."

"I'll deliver the message," Spencer replied, his smile evident as he spoke. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too, Spencer."

"Morgan!"

Derek turned to see Hotch and the team waiting for him. He said a quick goodbye to Spencer before jumping up to join the team.

* * *

Penelope smiled as she finished checking her reflection in the mirror. She had decided to go spend the day with Spencer. After hearing his lonesome tone on the phone, she figured that he would welcome the company. She grabbed her purse and headed out the the door, pausing to lock it. As she headed to Esther, she pulled her cellphone from her purse and dialed Spencer's number. After two rings, he answered breathlessly, "Hey, Pen."

Penelope frowned and asked, "Why do you sound out of breath?"

"Oh, I'm just gathering a basket of clothes to take downstairs," Spencer replied. "I desperately need to get some laundry done."

"Spencer, please wait until I get there," Penelope fretted, climbing inside Esther. "I don't like the idea of you going downstairs with a big laundry basket."

He laughed, but then she heard him yelp and a loud commotion. She gasped and yelled, "Spencer! Spencer, answer me! Spencer!"

He still didn't answer. She gunned Esther into life and sped off towards his house. She worried the pad of her cellphone and wondered if she should call Derek. She was hoping that Spencer would call her back and just say that he lost the grip on the basket and his phone. Even with her speeding like the devil, it took her ten minutes to get to Spencer and Derek's house. She didn't even shut off her car, foregoing that to climb out and race to the front door. She used her key that Derek had given her a couple months back and pushed the door open, shouting, "Spencer!"

She hurried to the stairs and cried out when she saw Spencer crumpled on his side surrounding by clothes. But what worried her even more was the pool of blood coming from his backside. She dialed 911 and the operator answered, "911, what is your emergency?"

"Y-yes," Penelope stammered, "I need an ambulance. I-i mean, my friend, I'm at his house. He's-"

"Ma'am," the operator soothed, "I need you to take a breath. Now tell me the address, then we can assess the situation with your friend."

Penelope wiped her face off and took a deep breath, telling the operator the address. She heard a keyboard clicking away, then the operator said, "Okay, I have a unit on their way. Now tell me what happened to your friend."

"He's pregnant," Penelope cried softly, kneeling near Spencer and brushing hair away from his face. "He was ta-taking a basket of laundry downstairs when I think he tripped. He's not awake, and th-there's blood coming from his bottom."

"Okay, you're doing good, ma'am, really good," the operator said. "The unit's almost there. Now how far along is your friend?"

"About eight months."

Penelope stayed on the phone with the operator, a nice elderly woman named Stella, until the ambulance arrived. A woman and a man came up beside her, the woman saying, "Okay, ma'am, we're going to need you to step aside, so we can help your friend."

Penelope nodded and stood, the man giving her a hand. She choked back a sob as she watched them load Spencer onto the gurney and placed his neck in a brace. She watched them wheel Spencer out and then looked down at her cellphone. She took a moment to collect herself before she dialed Derek's number.

"Penelope, I'm in the middle of a case," he answered hurriedly.

Penelope sniffed and said softly, "Derek, it's Spencer."

* * *

Derek groaned in frustration as he studied the pictures of mangled bodies. They had been there three days, and still they were no closer to catching the sick bastard responsible. Suddenly his phone started ring, and he took it from its place on his hip. Seeing it was Penelope, he answered shortly, "Penelope, I'm in the middle of a case."

"Derek, it's Spencer."

Something in her tone instantly put him on alert and he asked, "What about him? I-is he okay?"

He heard her sob and he felt his heart clench. He asked, panic building, "Penelope, what happened?"

"H-he was doing laundry," she replied tearfully. "He was taking a basket downstairs, I told him to wait until I got there. But he didn't listen! He...he fell down the stairs."

Derek felt his knees start to tremble and tears flooded his eyes. He stammered, "Did you-I mean, is he-Oh God!"

"The ambulance just took him to the hospital," she replied.

Derek stood and said shortly, "I'm coming."

* * *

Penelope downed her third cup of bad hospital coffee as she waited for news on Spencer and the twins. She had managed to snag one of the EMTs that had brought Spencer in and she told Penelope that one of the placentas might have detached and that he was rushed into surgery. Her phone vibrated and she looked down to see a text message from Emily: _Im with Derek. Any news?_

Penelope sighed and replied: _None rite now. Still in surgery._

Just then, a woman in Looney Tunes scrubs came into the waiting room and called to her, "Are you with Spencer Reid?"

Penelope jumped up, saying, "Yes, I am. How is he?"

"They've just removed him from surgery," the nurse informed her. "He's going to be fine, he just has a mild concussion and a broken wrist from bracing his fall. His twins are fine as well. He's still unconscious but stable."

Penelope flood tears of relief flood her eyes and she breathed, "Thank God. Can I see him?"

The nurse nodded and led her to his room. The nurse told her she could only stay five minutes then turned to return to the nurse's station. Penelope moved to sit down in the chair next to Spencer and took his bandaged hand in hers. She sniffed and said, "You, Dr. Reid, are in very big trouble when you wake up. It is not nice at all to scare everyone like this."

With her free hand, she sent a text to Emily and Derek: _Spencer and Co are fine. Ty and Vivi have finally arrived!_

* * *

Derek and Emily rushed to the front desk, Derek saying hurriedly, "What room is Spencer Reid in? I'm his fiancee."

The nurse looked him for a second before gushing, "So you're the father of those two gorgeous little babies! Those two have stolen all the nurses' hearts!"

His small panic faded as fatherly pride flooded his body and he chuckled, "Well, thank you, that's very kind."

The nurse gave him Spencer's room number and he and Emily headed in that direction. He stopped short of the door when he saw two nurses huddled outside Spencer's room. Derek cleared his throat and the nurses moved back, one of them blushing and saying, "Sorry, Mr. Morgan. Your twins are just too precious!"

They hurried away and Derek found Spencer and Penelope each holding a little bundle. Spencer looked at him and gushed to the little pink bundle in his arms, "Look, Vivi! There's Daddy!"

Penelope promptly popped up with her little blue bundle and gushed, "Here you go, Daddy. Someone wants to meet you."

Derek felt breathless as he took his son into his arms. His skin was the palest brown and dark blond curls peeked out from under his little beanie. He studied Derek with big brown eyes before reaching up to graze Derek's chin with tiny little fingers. Derek grinned and sat down in the chair Penelope had just inhabited, cooing softly, "Yeah, that's my boy."

Spencer cleared his throat and Derek looked up at him. Spencer wore the same dopey grin Derek probably had and said, "Vivian wants to meet you, too, Daddy."

Derek moved as close as he could get, Penelope stepping in for a second to help the trade of babies go smoother. Vivian studied him as Tyler did and Derek cooed, "Hey there, baby girl. Daddy's here."

Vivian then turned her little head towards his chest, her little hand moving to grasp his shirt, before her eyes slid shut. Derek grinned and bent his head down to kiss her forehead. He looked back at Spencer, whose eyes were now glassy, and Derek murmured, "I am too happy to be mad at you right now."

**Topetine's Entry:**

Penelope cradled baby Tyler easily and noticed Emily hanging back in the corner, keeping out of the way. She tilted her head to indicate a come here and slowly she stepped closer.

"You look awful, are you sure you weren't in labor too?" Emily teased quietly, noticing the traces of makeup smeared around her eyes and cheeks, receiving a smirk.

"Hey, these are my babies too, they just don't know it yet." She told her girlfriend, turning to give her a better view of Tyler, sleeping peacefully. She noticed the flash of emotion cross Emily's face and nuzzled her shoulder, unable to do much else with her armful of baby. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked as Emily shook her head, and Penelope looked to the two proud parents.

"You can hold him, Emily." Spencer said, smiling as he watched Derek fawn over his baby-girl.

"It's okay, you should..." She protested, as Derek looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Emily, just hold the damn baby." He said, shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position to hold Vivian. "I trust you." He said as she finally conceded, sitting in the spare chair against the wall, allowing Garcia to ease the tiny baby into her arms. Tyler let out a whiny baby noise at the fussing and Emily immediately winced, getting flustered.

"Hey, shh, it's okay...It's okay." She whispered, her voice catching a little as she rocked him ever so gently, cooing comforting noises. "It's okay, little guy." She sniffled quietly, Garcia fitting beside her, hands resting on her shoulders affectionately.

Emily shook her head a little to shield her face with her hair, trying to hide a tear snaking down her cheek as she held the tiny child. Penelope felt a tug in her chest and she bent down, pressing a kiss into the top of her head and wiped away the rogue tears for her.

Derek picked up his head finally, and frowned. "Did anyone call my Mom?" He asked as a round of shrugs made it's way around the room. "Oh, she is going to kill me for not calling sooner." He winced and Penelope gave Emily another kiss before moving to unclip Derek's phone from his belt for him and dialed before sandwiching the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"Hey, Mama," He said when she picked up. "Guess what?"

* * *

After a few days both Spencer and Babies were cleared to go home, where Grandma Morgan was eagerly awaiting them, making sure the house was ready. The two new parents were easily overwhelmed by their double trouble, trying to work out schedules for feedings, naps, etc, and actually fighting over who got to change diapers (though, they both knew that the thrill would eventually wear off...about the diapers, not the babies). Clooney followed them around curiously and protectively, making sure no strangers got near the babies.

On their second day home, the team was invited over for a meet and greet with the BAU's Most Popular Babies. They all gathered in the living room, passing around babies, and compliments and coos and adoration, coupled with light conversation.

JJ stared down lovingly at Vivian, touching her tiny, spindly fingers. "So, Garcia, I know you just threw Spencer's shower...but, I was wondering, are you for hire?"

Garcia looked up from sweet-talking to Tyler, in Emily's arms and shot her a confused look.

"Because, you know...I was thinking, It might be nice for Tyler and Vivian to have a little cousin to play with." She hinted as Hotch shot her a questioning look, and Spencer grinned.

"You are?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah...I thought now would be a good time to break the news." She smiled sheepishly as more congratulations shook the house, causing Tyler to start to cry, Emily quickly soothing him.

"So, are you leaving the BAU?" Hotch asked as she frowned and shook her head. "No, I don't see why not...Will is...Will is going to move here and do the stay-at-home dad thing." She smiled and noticed Hotch was looking to Morgan.

Derek's jaw was set tightly and he didn't look at Spencer who was busying himself by folding a pink gingham burp-cloth.

"When do you expect to be back?" Hotch asked, locked on as Morgan shrugged.

"Not sure yet." He lied, as Hotch tried to get a read on him.

"So, Spencer, how's motherhood treating you?" Rossi asked, quickly changing the subject to let Derek off the hook.

"Does anyone need more coffee, beer, wine, whatever?" Derek asked before Spencer replied as Penelope raised her wineglass eagerly.

"I'll take another beer," Hotch said, getting up and following Derek into the kitchen.

Derek busied himself with Garcia's wine after handing Hotch his beer. The older agent studied him, his usual stony look on his face.

"You're not coming back, are you?" He finally said as Derek shook his head in agreement.

"I want to...I really do...but...I can't."

"I was pretty certain Spencer wouldn't be coming back, but, you I wasn't sure about until now." He admitted as Morgan leaned against the counters and sighed.

"There have been too many families wrecked by this job...and I'm not about to be one of them." Morgan said softly. "I just...I can't let that happen."

"I understand."

"Do you think I'm weak for walking away?" He asked, as Hotch shook his head.

"I think it makes you more of a man." He admitted, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, with a nod, and went back to the living room.

* * *

After a week, they broke the news to the team that they would not be returning to the BAU, much to the disappointment, and quiet understanding of their teammates.

"What do you plan on doing with yourselves?" Rossi asked, smiling in approval.

"Well, I plan to write. I mean, three PHD's have to be worth something right?" Spencer smiled. "I might write a book, about my experiences, maybe." He admitted as Rossi smiled.

"When you have something concrete, I'll set you up with my Publisher." He offered as Spencer nodded gratefully. "Derek?"

Morgan took a second, shrugged and smiled warmly. "I honestly don't know, right now, but, we've got enough of a cushion for me to be out of work for a while, while I figure it out." He laughed quietly. "I could apply to work with the Metro PD, I could do private consultations, I could teach, I can do anything." He said, with his usual confidence. "Most importantly, I'm going to be a daddy, that will always be my number-one job."

_**A/N**_: _Okay, so this was where the story ended over at LJ. Topetine and I had agreed that since I started the round robin, that she would write the ending. And this was where she wanted to end it, and I respected her for that. But if you guys want an extended ending, leave in your reviews something you'd like to see and I'll work on it. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! You guys rock! _


	26. GenderBender

_Author's Note:__ Let's get back to basics, shall we? Here's a nice little comment_fic for my lovely readers! Thank you again for all the love and support you guys gave preggers!Spencer. It really meant a lot to me. Enjoy!_

**Criminal Minds, Morgan/AlwaysAGirl!Reid, Morgan is such an attentive partner which is great off the clock but annoying to Reid when they're at work. She is just as capable as him. **

"Oh my God, Derek! That was amazing!"

Sylvia grinned when she felt Derek's chuckle rumble on her chest. She laid a soft kiss on his forehead, which was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Derek started trailing kisses from one breast to the other, causing her to moan and hum in approval. They had only been together for a little over a month, and every spare moment they had, they spent together. And in the those rare and special moments, Sylvia learned what an amazing lover he was. He seemed to understand what every whimper or shudder meant and responded to it in turn.

Her stomach rumbled, and Derek tickled her side, teasing, "Is someone hungry?"

"Shut up," she laughed, swatting his head and sitting up. As she looked around the room, trying to spot her robe, Derek peppered her back and neck with kisses. She smiled, squeezing his knee before she stood and walked to the end of the bed. She bent over and picked up her robe, slipping it on. Derek stood as well, slipping on a pair of boxers. He moved in front of her and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her and murmuring, "It's a sin and a shame for you to cover up this hot, little body."

His hands trailed down her back towards her bottom and she pulled away, scolding, "No, sir. I am hungry! Feed me and we can have more sex later."

* * *

Sylvia's heart raced with nerves as they traveled down the shadowy hallways, Derek's voice echoing as he called out to Garner. As they took positions on either side of a long hallway, she saw Garner's body pass across the crack on the office door at the end. She motioned to Derek and whispered, "He's in there."

"All right, cover me," Derek replied. "I'm going in."

Her mind working at lightning space, she stopped him, causing Derek to frown in confusion. Licking her lips, nervously, she called out, "Mr. Garner? My name is Sylvia Reid. You were in the hospital with my mother? I t-think she might have confused you. All we want to do is help Rebecca. That's exactly what you want, right? That's why you sent us the puzzles, that's why you said you'd hope you'd be seeing us soon?"

Mr. Garner finally spoke, rasping, "Ask the question."

"There is no magical question, Mr. Garner," Sylvia tried to reason. Looking to Derek and Hotch, she explained softly, "He believes if I ask him the right question, it will heal all of his wounds."

Hotch asked, "Do you know the question?"

Getting ready to move, she said, "I know what he wants. I'm going to move to where he can see me."

Hotch and Derek protested, Derek the most insistent. She didn't listened, telling the SWAT member near her to move back and handed him her gun. She lifted her hands in a sign of surrender, still hearing Derek's soft protests behind her. She could feel her pulse racing, but she forced herself not to show any sign of fear. Slowly processing down the hall, she called out to Mr. Garner, "Stay calm, Mr. Garner."

"Ask the question."

She once again tried reasoning with him, but his delusions were so strong. He kept insisting Rebecca was died, that she died in the fire with the rest of his family. He insisted her mother explained everything to him. As she explained that Rebecca did exist, she reached the end of the hallway and pushed the door open, revealing Mr. Garner sitting in his chair with a row of pipe bomb strapped to his chest and a detonator in his hand. Her eyes widening, she turned her head some and said, "Hotch, Morgan...I think it would be better if you guys waited downstairs. Mr. Garner and I are just going to talk alone up here."

"Go ahead and talk, Reid," Derek replied, "but we're not going anywhere!"

"Ask the question, I'll be healed," Mr. Garner insisted again, "and you may take the grail. Just ask the question, Fair Knight."

"I can't," Sylvia replied softly.

"Heal me!"

Trying to remain calm and collected, she explained, "Mr. Garner, a fisher king wound cannot be healed by somebody else. It's...it's not a wound of the body. It's a wound of the memory, a wound of the mind. It's...it's a wound that only you can find, and a would that only you can heal."

"Just ask the question!"

"There's only one question that matters, Mr. Garner," she continued, feeling in the back of her mind that she wasn't going to be able to reach this man. "There's only one really important question. Can you forgive yourself?"

"I can't get to them," the man finally admitted, and Sylvia felt a small shred of relief.

"If you tell me where she is, you can save Rebecca now. Tell me where Rebecca is."

"You already know," he replied. "I sent your mother the map."

Sylvia felt her heart drop into her stomach. "What map?"

"Can I forgive myself?" he continued and she started to back away. "No, I can't."

Knowing what he was going to do, she turned and ran down the hall, shouting, "_Run!_"

The explosion rocked the halls and floor, and when she landed on the ground, the air was forced from her legs. Her ears were ringing and she felt her legs burning. Even with the chaos around them, they were still able to find Rebecca and get out of the house before anyone was hurt. Before they knew it, the street was swamped with firefighters and EMTs. One checked her out, all while Sylvia insisted, "I'm fine. Rebecca is the one people need to be looking after!"

After she was given the okay, Hotch, Derek, and Sylvia loaded into the SUV they arrived in and headed back to the BAU. Sylvia wanted to organize her desk, get it ready to work through the mountain of paperwork she knew was coming, and then take her mother home. They made their way to the bullpen, each a sweaty and sooty mess. Her mother saw her and cried out, rushing toward her and exclaiming, "Oh God, Sylvia! Are you okay, honey?"

Sylvia nodded, giving her mother a hug, and explained, "I'm fine, Mom. Let me go get cleaned up and we'll leave soon. Just wait at my desk, okay?"

After checking in with JJ and Garcia, she headed to the bathroom. Her nose wrinkled as she took in her disheveled state. She tugged a few paper towels from the dispenser and put them under the running water. She cleaned off her face and neck and pulled her hair back into a messy bun, feeling a bit better. As she washed her hands, the door creaked open as someone else entered. She didn't think anything of it until she heard the lock click into place. She lifted her head and turned, seeing Derek in the bathroom. She grabbed a few more paper towels and dried her hands, chiding, "This is the _ladies_ restroom, Derek. You're going to get yourself into trouble."

"What the hell was that back there?"

She glared and snapped back, "I'm not sure what you mean."

As she moved to throw her soiled towels away, Derek growled, "I said I would go after Garner. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"So could you!" Sylvia shouted, folding her arms over her chest. "How is my risk any greater than yours?"

"Because I...well, you're..." Derek trailed off, unable to answer.

Sylvia sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands. Walking toward Derek, she reached out and took his hands. She studied his tense face and said, "I know you worry about me, even more now that we're together, but you have to trust me, Derek. Trust me to know what I'm doing."

"In my mind, I know that," Derek replied, squeezing her hands, "but in my heart...Sylvia, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Derek pulled her into his arms and she rubbed his back in soothing circles. After a moment, they pulled away from each other and Sylvia smiled and asked bashfully, "Would you like to follow me and my mother home? I get my night owl tendencies from her, so we'll be up for hours."

"I would love to," Derek replied, giving her a soft kiss. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I can get a few kiddo Sylvia stories out of her."

Sylvia laughed, "Oh, she will be more than willing! My mother is quite the story teller."

_A/N:__ Thank you for reading! Reviews are yummy like s'mores!_


	27. Staringout Prompts 3

_**Author's Note**__- I know this isn't the Criminal Minds fandom, but this is something I've written a while back. And I wanted to give you lovely readers a little love. Reviews would be lovely, if it pleases and sparkles! I've got some things I've been working on and of course, my next big round robin for you guys! So thank you and enjoy!_

**~Sunburn, a trashy romance novel, and Ella Fitzgerald on the radio (Twilight, Bella/Alice)~**

Bella hissed as she adjusted herself on the lawn chair, the towel she had laid on it rubbing against her reddened shoulders. She had stretched out on the beach the day before and fell asleep. When she woke up, most of her back and shoulders were aching with sunburns. Her dad Charlie bought her some aloe vera, which she would apply to her burns every couple hours or so.

She finally found a position that didn't cause her skin to throb and sighed in relief. She reached up to the little radio set on the stool next to her and adjusted the volume on the oldies station. Ella Fitzgerald crooned about summertime and Bella smiled, picking up one of the Harlequin Romance novels she had bought at the store. It was entitled _Lady Arabella's Scandalous Marriage_. She had already finished her assigned book for English and written the report needed. Now she just wanted to bury herself in historical romance and melodramatic plotlines.

She adjusted the volume on the radio once more before beginning to read the book. It was easy to get absorbed in the book, and soon the sounds around her faded into a soft hum. So absorbed was she that she didn't hear the cried out warning of, "Watch out!"

Suddenly she felt a sharp whack against her forehead. She dropped her book, hissing in pain, and looked around for the culprit. She looked to her left and spotted a bright pink fresbee.

"Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry! Are you all right?"

Bella saw a pixie of a girl jogging toward her. She had jet black hair, styled in a cute short cut, and was dressed in a brightly colored floral one piece. Rubbing her forehead, she winced a little and laughed, "Nothing I can't handle. Just surprised me."

The girl grinned as she jogged up the stairs and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. My idiot brother, Edward...I swear, sometimes he throws that thing like it's a missle!"

They both shared a length at "Edward's" expense. Bella bent over and picked up the fresbee, handing it to the girl and saying, "I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan."

"I'm Alice Masen," she replied, taking the disk. She walked towards the steps, and Bella felt a pang of disappoinment. But that quickly faded when Alice tossed it to who Bella assumed was her brother and shouted, "Go hang out with Jasper and Emmett. I found myself a new friend!"

Edward caught the fresbee and walked off down the beach. Bella smiled at how easy going Alice seemed to be. They took seats on the sandy steps. Alice turned to look at her and asked, "So are you here for the summer?"

Bella nodded, pulling on a frayed string of her cargo shorts, and replied, "Yeah, my parents are divorced and my dad gets me for a month and a half out of summer. But he lives in a ireally/i small town up in Washington, so he has a friend who owns this beach house. So we meet sort of halfway."

Alice pouted a little and said, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would do if my parents split up."

Bella shrugged. "You just deal. So...how come I've never seen you and your family here before?"

"My dad just bought a beach house that freed up," Alice explained. She pointed to their left and continued, "We live in the light blue house about four down. My dad is a doctor and my mother does interior design. What about yours?"

"My dad's a cop," Bella replied, curling some of her dark brown hair behind her ears, "and my mom owns her own surplus store. She'll do extra work on some of the clothes there for customers who ask for it."

"That sounds so cool!"

They continued to talk, the sun slowly making its way along the horizon. Then, right in the middle of their conversation about their favorite bands, Edward showed up and said, "Al, Mom and Dad said you have to come home, dinner's ready."

Alice nodded, waving him off and saying, "I'll be right there. Give me a second."

They stood, both reluctant to end their time together. Bashful smiles were on both of their faces and Bella suggested, "Hey, do you want to maybe hang out tomorrow?"

"Totally!" Alice grinned, clapping her hands together happily. "Maybe we could go to the mall? Buy some romantic comendies and have a girls' night? Make a day of it!"

They shook on it, and Bella blushed at how her skin tingled after Alice touched her. Alice's cheeks took a pink shade as well, and she murmured, "Bye, Bella."

"Bye," Bella replied breathlessly. As she watched Alice walk back to her house, she grinned at the fluttering sensation in her stomach before heading inside to find something to eat.

_**A/N**__- Reviews are like a cold blanket on a cold night! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_


	28. 5 Sentences and Only Speech 1

Title: Love and Happiness  
Author: ATwistedSista aka berryblue_girl  
Rating: G  
Genre/Warnings: Shameless fluff!  
Summary: Based on the following comment_fic prompts: _CM, Morgan/Reid, He loves the glasses, CM, Morgan/Garcia, their car breaks down on a back road on the way to somewhere and it's freezing_, and _CM, Morgan/Reid, "You told them what?"_  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the cast, and ain't that sad?  
Author's Note: Real life has caused my muses to head for the hills. But recently, they have come out of hiding, and these are the results! I hope ya'll enjoy them!

* * *

_Criminal Minds, Morgan/Reid, He loves the glasses_

Spencer loved seeing Derek sitting next to him in the bed, reading a book with his glasses perched on his nose. Derek never wore them out work, his attempt to stay in denial about growing old. But his contacts irritated his eyes, so as soon as he got home, he took them out and begrudgingly put on his glasses. Spencer had told him time and time again that he should just wear his glasses, but Derek stubbornly refused. Spencer figured that eventually Derek would cave, but until then, he would take what he could get.

_Criminal Minds, Morgan/Garcia, Their car breaks down on a back road on the way to somewhere and it's freezing._

Penelope knew she should be out of her mind with rage, but she wasn't. She knew that she should be upset because her poor Esther broke down on the way to the drive-in, but she wasn't. She knew that the fact that it was freezing outside and AAA wouldn't be there for another hour should have worry her, but it didn't. And why wasn't she?

"Are you warm enough, baby girl?" Derek murmured against her scalp, tugging her closer, and she nodded.

_Criminal Minds, Morgan/Reid, "You told them what?"_

"You told them _what_?"

"_It's not that big of a deal, Derek! They just wanted to know some of the sweet things you do for me."_

"Then you tell them that I make you breakfast in bed, make you coffee just right. Not..._that_!"

"_They said those were obvious, that they wanted, their exact words, "the juicy stuff". It's hard enough when Penelope is bugging me for information, but she was backed up by JJ and Emily!"_

"God, this is so embarrassing! They're never going to let me love this down!"

"_You are such an alpha male, it's annoying! Anything that threatens that image causes you to freak out. The only thing they'll possibly tease you about is that you read Jane Austen to me sometimes."_

"Wait, you told them about me reading Austen? I thought you just told them about me reading you poetry!"

"_Well, when I told them about the poetry, it all started to flow forth. I wanted to bring on your sweet side, so stop freaking out so much! Now I'm tired and want to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, and I promise to bring coffee. I love you. Goodnight."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I hope ya'll enjoyed this little ficlets! Thanks for reading! Reviews are yummy like chocolate chip cookies._


	29. Free For All 5

Title: Pictures

Author: ATwistedSista aka berryblue_girl

Rating: G

Genre/Warnings: Is fluff a warning?

Summary: Penelope hummed a happy tune as she made her way to Aaron's office.

Spoilers: A small mention of episode "Penelope"

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the team and ain't it sad?

Author's Note: Based on the comment_fic prompt "Criminal Minds, Hotch/Garcia, cork board full of family pictures". I'm using these lovely little comment fics to coax my muses out of hiding. I hope ya'll enjoy this, I've become something of a fan of this pairing. Enjoy!

* * *

Penelope hummed a happy tune as she made her way to Aaron's office. After she was shot, she and Aaron began spending time together, helping each other with problems. Then they began spending time with each other for the fun of it. Penelope was surprised but delighted when Aaron asked her out on a date. That was two months ago. As she hummed, she tapped the tune out on the file she was bringing him. She waved to JJ and Rossi as she passed their offices before stopping at Aaron's. She knocked before she entered, finding the office empty. She stepped inside and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. As she waited, she observed his work space. It was tidy, everything with a proper place. The only personal touch was a framed photo of Jack. There was a cork board behind his laptop, but it held nothing more than a couple of Post-It notes. She smiled, feeling a project growing.

"Garcia, what are you doing in here?"

She smiled as Aaron entered the office and circled around his desk. She held up the file and said, "I've got that file you asked for."

"Oh, good," he replied, sitting down. "Today is paperwork day, and everyone is swamped."

He took the file and she asked, "So the team is grounded?"

He nodded and she smiled, saying, "Well, then would you like to come over for dinner? I'm making spaghetti."

"Sounds great," Aaron replied with a rare smile. "Anything I should bring?"

"Just yourself and a good bottle of wine," Penelope smirked.

She stood and left the office. Instead of going back to her bunker, she shimmied to JJ's office, knocking on the door. JJ called out for her to come in, and Penelope opened the door, saying sweetly, "Hello, JJ darling! Having fun?"

Penelope sat down as JJ laughed and motioned to the mountain of files around her, saying, "Oh, _tons_! I'm trying to downsize all this clutter. I don't know how Hotch manages to keep his office so neat!"

"He's a workaholic," Penelope commented with a grin, "but I'm trying to get him to have more fun as well."

JJ smiled. She was the only person Penelope had told. Derek was an amazing friend, but he was also a man, and men never had the proper reactions to that type of news. Penelope leaned forward and said, "I have a idea for a project for Hotch. Care to help me?"

"Yeah, of course," JJ answered, setting aside her file. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Hotch took another sip of his coffee as he walked into the BAU's bullpen. He nodded to Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss as they called out their greetings. He saw JJ on the phone and organizing files, and he guessed that meant she had a case for them. Rossi waved to him, which he returned, before stepping into his office. As he sat down at his desk, he began organizing the files piled on it and booting up his laptop. He arched an eyebrow when he saw that the cork board was covered with a sheet of black paper with a small note on it. He pulled the Post-It off and read, "_A touch of light in the darkness. P_"

Intrigued, he pulled the paper away and felt a smile tug at his lips when he took in what was on it: pictures of the team, laughing and having a good time. Morgan and Penelope laughing at Reid, who had a Santa hat pulled over his eyes. Prentiss and JJ taking bites from burgers and giving big thumbs up. Rossi sitting outside with Henry and Jack, the three of them flipping through a pop-up book. The pictures of the team were along the border while the center held four pictures of him and Jack.

_Knock, knock, knock_ "Hotch?"

He turned to see JJ with a bundle of files in her arms. He tucked the note away in his pocket and asked, "Do we have a case?"

"Yeah," she replied, "and it's pretty bad."

"They always are," he noted. Standing, he stated, "Gather the team in the conference room. I'll be right behind you."

She nodded and left. He looked once more at the collage of smiling faces, that light giving him the strength to once more turn into the darkness.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I hope ya'll enjoyed this! Thank you for reading, and as always, reviews are loved and cherished!_


End file.
